Error of Tragedies
by Life Sucks 4 Me
Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters. This Adopted from Chinsuihime
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2: I adopted this, the first chapter is the original author's, but is a combination of the 8 chapters that they have written.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

Moony had always known that Lily didn't like little Harry, but was too afraid to voice it to Sirius, due to his temper and family history of insanity. Moony could tell that his cub would have it ruff, but swore on his werewolf and wizard magic that he would always be there and be supportive.

Back when Lily was pregnant, Dumbledore told them of the prophecy and Lily was so smug when she became aware of her son's future. It was known that she would be boasting to Alice Longbottom about her carrying the 'savior' of the Wizarding world.

When Lily gave birth she was so enthusiastic to see her little boy, she was a lot less than a little shocked that Harry had slipped out not too long afterward. He was at least 4 pounds… verses Hayden's 8 pounds, turns out he was being blocked by Hayden in the womb. Harry was so underweight because Hayden would usually gobble up everything Lily consumed. Unfortunately Harry was destined to live in his brother's shadow.

Moony was named the god-parent of the second, while Padfoot was named the god-parent of the first.

Harry, who was a very large surprise to us all, came out with the thickest black hair, very petite, snow white skin, no flaws to be seen, and huge Avada Kedavra green eyes. Hayden, who was the first, came out with tanned skin, black hair, chubby, and large brown, puppy dog eyes.

The nursery in Godric's hollow was fit for a king… or a 'savior'. A huge crib, changing table, diaper dispenser, nappies and bottles in glorious abundance, but only gave light that the Potter's only have ONE child. Gryffindor gold and red the theme for the prophesized child, but what of poor Harry, most didn't know of his existence.

A few doors along the corridor was little Harry's room, a spare room, bare except for the Potter crest upon the back wall, with one lonely crib, which held a child who never cried and cot for the house elf, plus a port-key in the corner.

That was the way it was and would always be for little Harry. His tousled black hair, those huge, Avada Kedavra green eyes, stared strangely understandingly back at Remus. Remus questioned the aged expression on his face, like he had lived a long life and knew what the world would hold for him, even before it happened.

"I'll take care of you, little Harry " he'd promised, he would rather die than let his cub down the way his parents were beginning to.

Harry gurgled happily and grabbed his feet to play with. He was such a happy child, but was stuck in a position he could possibly never get out of, always being second to his brother.

**Months Later**

Harry and Hayden were 15 months old, and situated in the living room. Hayden on the babysitter, ridding her like she was a pony, Harry on the tiled floor watching, waiting patiently for his turn. Voldemort burst through the wards and the door before the babysitter, a tall, chubby blond teenage girl with glasses from the neighborhood, was Crucioed… until death took her blissfully into his merciful arms. The Dark Lord turned his wand on the Potter children. He uttered the killing curse, and screamed in horror as it rebounded on him and destroyed his body. The house shook, and the falling debris gouged a bloody V on Hayden's cheek. Harry had been under some rubble and passed out by the time 'The Order' had arrived on seen.

Dumbledore picked up Hayden with a proud look on his face, raising the squalling baby and proclaimed him the Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone there had the same look, but had forgotten about poor Harry.

Remus burst through the door at Godric's Hollow and saw the order, he held his breath, waiting for the news that Harry had been killed and that he had failed his cub.

"Hey, Moony" James greeted, so happy that his son was safe.

"Is he okay?" Moony asked worriedly, and getting ever so frantic by the minute, "What happened?"

"Hayden is fine, just a litt-"

"Not Hayden," Moony sneered, "Harry, you know, my GOD-SON! " Moony pushed past him and into the living room, searching through the rubble to find Harry. He picked the quiet baby up and held him to his chest. Nothing was seriously wrong or anything to really worried about, not that he could have him back in his protective arms.

"I'm so glad you're safe" Remus kissed him on the forehead, then looked down puzzled at the new, foreign magic coming from the little one.

"Oh" Lily said, as though she had forgotten something so unimportant, "I knew something was missing."

Remus growled and used his robe to mop up the blood on his brow. Clearing his forehead to see the Lightning bolt scar, now realizing where the odd sensation was coming from.

"Albus?" the wolf said bewildered.

"Yes, Remus?" he asks as though he was interrupting a very holy moment.

"Can you take a look at Harry's scar? I can feel magic coming from it," the tone of the shaking voice didn't seem to faze anyone.

"Nonsense, my boy, it's most likely from piece of debris," he said with a bored tone.

"But-" he was frantic, he wanted to scream, but knew better.

"Not now, Remus. Albus needs to check over Hayden," James says, annoyed.

Remus looked back at Harry and saw huge green eyes looking back at him. After repairing the living quarters, which took no less than fifteen minutes, he carried him back up to is room and scoffed at the sight of it. If only werewolves were allowed to adopt kids.

**7 years later, the situating hadn't changed much. **

Remus watched as Harry and Hayden sat at the table. Hayden was messy and had food flying everywhere. It was a bit disgusting really. He had about thirty pounds on his brother, and looked like it too. No, not all was muscle, most of it was certainly NOT muscle.

Harry calmly ate his food, almost one pea at a time. It was disturbing to see a child so reserved. Harry is about 75 pounds and most of it WAS indeed muscle, after being in his room all the time and reading, then sleeping, Remus told him that he needed to workout, for he would soon be old enough to date and would need something that would have the girls drooling, it was a joke, but Harry took it seriously.

Remus scooped Ice cream into two bowls for them, making sure to distribute it evenly. When he walked in to give it to the boys, Hayden snatched the bowl from Moony's hand, and began pigging out, again, but Harry took his with a soft smile and a thanks.

Remus knew what was coming next, but refused to get into another spat with the cunt about the different treatments of the two boys, "Mom, Harry took more Ice cream than me," he whined.

"Hayden they are the same amount," Remus sighed

"What? Again. What have I told you about that?" Lily scolded, not hearing Remus, slapping Harry on his hand and switching his for Hayden's almost half eaten bowl.

"Lily-" Remus started but Harry grabbed his hand and shook his head, telling him not to worry about it. It had happened so many times before that Harry just accepted it now, and at almost 7, he was so much more mature than Sirius.

Hayden wolfed his down and them looked longingly at Harry's bowl, then got an evil grin on his face, "Mom, tell Harry to give me back my ice cream" he yelled.

Lily came back into the room and took Harry's bowl from him and gave to Hayden, "If I have to talk to you one more time, I'm going to punish you" she scolded again. Smiling brightly, she kissed Hayden on the forehead and bustled off.

Remus watched as Harry sighed and got up off his chair and pushed it back in. Remus wanted dearly to get his god-son out of this hell hole, but was unable to, due to that fucking wolf that bit him! "I'm going to my room, bye Uncle Moony" and shuffled off.

**2 years later**

Because of Hayden, Harry's room was now the basement, "Hayden needs more space because of all the things he has," James had said. Harry took his relocation without a word; he refused to give Hayden the pleasure of ruffling him. Despite the basement being cold and dank, it was spacious and had enough room for his books. Books he snuck out of the Potter Library, which he wasn't allowed in because he could ruin what was in there, the family antiques and mementos of the family's past, and birthday and Christmas gifts from Uncles Moony and Sirius.

It was Hayden's and Harry's 9th birthday. A party of epic proportion, ministry officials and ambassadors, Hogwarts alumni and Wizengamot members all clamored to the golden boy. Harry was not permitted to ruin his brother's special day, "B-but w-we-we're tw-twins," he had cried to himself, but James wouldn't hear of it.

James, Lily and Hayden Potter, everyone knew that the Potter's only had their 'Savior,' were the power family that everyone wanted to know and be. They had everything the outsiders wanted; power, money and favor.

Harry put on his best robes, which he had gotten from Remus yesterday and hid it before Hayden and Lily could take it from him, thinking that it was given to him by mistake, and after brushing his untamable, curly hair, Harry ascended his stairs and found the door locked as usual, a wandless, wordless Alohomora quickly took care of that.

He eased in behind the guests, and avoided his family, searching out his Uncle Moony.

Remus watched with thinly veiled disgust at Lily and James potter, people he once considered his closest friends. Their obnoxious son was pigging out at the table to the disgust of some of the guests. He felt someone tug at his robes, looking down he saw his little Harry, who was looking adorably handsome in his dark green robes.

"Hey, cub" he hugged the child and felt someone tug on his arm.

"Remus, what are you doing hiding back here?" Lily asked, humor lacing her voice, "Who are you with?"

"Harry " Hayden sneered, "You're ruining my party"

"I'm not staying; I just wanted to see Uncle Moony. I'm leaving in a few minutes," he said quickly.

Remus couldn't believe that his once best friends were treating their son so horribly. The boys are twins and this should be their party, not just the eldest.

"Where did you get this robe? You stole it from your brother, didn't you?" James hissed at Harry.

"Of course not" Remus injected smoothly, fighting his every instinct to kick James' ass, "I sent it to Harry yesterday."

"Why? Hayden always needs new robes," his friend hissed at him.

Remus looked at them in disbelief, "It's Harry's birthday today as well, so I sent him some robes and some books. Or did you two forget you had twins?"

"Thank you, Uncle Moony, you didn't have to," Harry hugged him tightly about the waist.

"It's okay, cub. You know I love you."

"Thanks again, bye," Harry says, leaving the others behind, squeezing past guests to leave. Harry disappeared into the crowd and back into his room/basement. It would only be a matter of time before the Potter's came to take his robe and punish him again.

They didn't disappoint. He wasn't hexed, but the bruises and fractures from his father's fists lasted longer and hurt worse of all. Harry didn't cry anymore, he knew that his uncle wanted him to have muscle because of such occasions, since it was stronger than the fat on his brother, it works.

**2 years later**

Harry sat outside. He had dug a rock loose and used it to escape his room/basement/prison for some time. They had locked him in for 3 days without food and Harry couldn't call the elf, or port-key, because he knew he would be punished.

Looking up to the sky he sees two large birds heading towards the house, "Probably for Haydan," he sighs. To his surprise the two huge owls drop letters into his lap; one from Durmstrang and one from Hogwarts.

Harry crept back into his room, reading his letters by the light of his wandless lumos spell. The door burst open moments later and Harry hid his letters and said "Nox."

"Ha ha, loser, Betcha didn't get one of these," he said waving his letter in his face. Harry cocked his head to one side and gave his obnoxious, egotistic brother a curious "Are you that stupid?" look.

"Mom, Harry's being mean to me!" he yelled and smirked as Lily and James thundered down the stairs. Harry sighs, knowing that it would do no good to argue.

"Boy, you better apologize to your brother right now!" James ordered, face turning purple because his youngest had insulted his pride and joy.

"I apologize for bothering you," he said without any emotion lacing his voice or playing on his face.

"What's this?" Lily asked pointing to the letter in Hayden's hands. A proud look plays upon her thin face.

"Oh, it's my acceptance letter from Hogwarts," Hayden puffed up.

"Oh, honey we're so proud of you," Lily and James cooed.

Remus came down the stairs then, "Hey what's going on down here?"

"Hayden got his Hogwarts letter," James says proudly.

"Isn't that great Moony?" Hayden and Lily ask in unison.

"Congratulations Hayden," Remus says, but then turns his attention to the other youngster in the room, "Did you get your letter Harry?"

"This squib?" James sneered; hating the fact that Dumbledore told him that his other was not going to be a proud addition to the Potter family tree.

"The loser?" Hayden laughs.

"Yes, I got my letter" Harry said in a loud whisper, a bit hurt at his father's words.

"Liar, squibs don't get letters," Lily scolded, agreeing with her husband.

Harry pulled the Hogwarts letter from beneath the book that was lying on the bed.

"No way! You're NOT going with me!" the eldest complained, starting to throw a hissy fit, though it had been years since the eldest cried, he knew that if he released enough magic to make it seem he was losing control, that his parents would give him anything he wanted.

"I don't want you going to school with Hayden, you squib," James sneered, not wanting his family to be a laughing-stock because Lils couldn't produce two great heirs at once.

Remus knew better than to get into another one of these sessions. Harry would bear the brunt of his words or actions. He knew Harry could handle it, though his cub shouldn't have to.

"It's fine, I'll be going to Durmstrang instead," Harry says, pulling out the second letter, to the shock of everyone in the room, but it seemed that only one would be proud of his great accomplishment.

"That's so unfair!" Hayden whined, thinking he should be the one to get TWO letters; he IS the Boy-Who-Lived, who WOULDN'T want him to go to their school.

"Congrats Harry," Remus praised and hugged Harry tightly, thanking the institute for making his cub feel special, for once.

"I refuse to pay for you to go to that death eater camp!" James all but screams at his son.

"I already sent my acceptance letter, I leave on the 25th of August," Harry says in a monotone.

Hayden sneered at Harry, "You Death Eater," and stormed up the stairs. Lily gave Harry a look of pure disappointment, which Harry met with a blank stare. James stormed up in huff.

Both Harry and Remus knew what would happen once Remus left.

**August 25th**

Harry packed his stuff into his 3 compartment trunk, which holds his second hand and his brand new robes and shoes, his books, parchment and quills, and treats for his first owl Hedwig.

He lugged his trunk up the stairs and unlocked the usually locked door and went into the living room. He began to wonder why he received two letters, Hayden could do everything he could, but he guessed that since the world was open to him that he didn't try to keep his abilities strong.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his resplendent robes of puce polka dotted green robes, peering at Harry disappointedly over his half-moon glasses, "Harry, my boy," he says in a tone that was supposed to be grandfatherly.

"Good day, Mr. Dumbledore" Harry said politely. Lily, James and Hayden had smug looks on their faces, while Moony looked upset, Sirius looked confused.

Harry felt something probe his mind and calmly shoved them out. He had a feeling he knew what this was about, "Can I help you Mr. Dumbledore?" looking pointedly at the old man. Harry shifted the button port-key into his other hand and counted the few minutes until it activated.

"I was told by your parents that you received an acceptance letter from Durmstrang," he says looking in pure shock.

"Yes?"

"I advise you, not to go," the man says.

"Why ever not, Mr. Dumbledore?" Harry was upset, was Uncle Moony the ONLY one who cared that he was special. He knew the old man didn't like him; he never acted as though the youngling existed. He would play grandfather to his brother, but would never even say "Hello," to Harry.

"Harry, Durmstrang isn't like Hogwarts," the man paused, "It's brutal and not very accepting of persons with your magical stature" he said

"Oh-"

"Where did you get your stuff?" Hayden asked, eyes narrowed at his unimportant brother.

"You stole this, didn't you" Lily sneered, walking over to check out his owl.

"Of course, he didn't" Remus said, anger rising. Sirius looked at the man, he doesn't have a clue what is transpiring

"We haven't given you any money to buy these things" James said, his face draining of blood and his knuckles turning white, due to the tight fists they are in.

"I bought my stuff with my OWN money" Harry said, getting tired of this conversation, this meddling old man, his Uncle Padfoot being oblivious, his mother and father waiting on his brother hand and foot, his brother lying to get him in trouble, and people not realizing what goes on when they leave. The only one who even remotely cares is Moony, he's the only reason he didn't end his life all these years.

Hayden scoffed, but Harry ignored him, he didn't exist in Harry's mind. Hayden starts getting fidgety when no one acknowledged him, it was worse when his parents said he would attend Hogwarts if they could convince him, Hayden sat in disbelief while waiting for the headmaster to arrive.

"I bought it with the money Uncle Sirius and Remus would give me at Christmas and on my Birthdays. I never spent any of it, so I used it then"

Albus looked questioningly at Remus who said, "Of course it's true. He pulled out the sack of Galleons and gave me the list to get his stuff, the same day he got his letter" Moony smiled toothily at them.

"Remus, you're encouraging him?" Lily admonished to the werewolf who scoffed. She could be so blind.

"Ah, yes, back to Harry," the elder said.

Harry wanted to know how he could be forgotten do easily, but refused to ask, "I'm sorry, Mr. Dumbledore. I've already made my decision."

"Now see here, young man. You better listen to Dumbledore, or I'll punish you," James warned.

"Wait, so what you're saying is that, you don't want me to go to Durmstrang, yet you don't want me to go to Hogwarts? Where am I supposed to go?" Harry asks in a deep confusion.

"I'm sending you to live with my sister Petunia, she'll send you to a muggle school," Lily sneered.

"Why a muggle school?" Sirius asked, not seeing, again.

"Duh, Uncle Sirius. Squibs go to muggle schools," His friend says like he is a small child.

"Who said I was a squib?" Harry let in quietly. He wanted to know, he wasn't one. How could he do such strong magic and be a squib?

Remus chuckled and Sirius looked at his questioningly, but Remus whispered, "I'll tell you later."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dumbledore. I really must be leaving." Harry says, feeling that the port-key was ready to be used.

"If you go to Durmstrang, I'll disown you," James dared.

"Oh" Harry paused and looked contemplative "okay. Well, you should do it now and save yourself some trouble, then," Harry said without the slightest emotion on his face.

"You little bastard! I , James Potter, hereby disown, one Harry James Potter and reject him from the Potter family and Gryffindor line. I now have one son, Hayden Godric Potter."

Harry swayed as the Potter blood was spelled from his body, his green eyes brightened and his hair lengthened to about mid-back. Removing and tossing his now useless glasses onto the table, Harry no-name smiled peacefully, "Thank you. Good day Mr. Dumbledore, Misters and Mrs. Potter. Padfoot and Moony, I'll message you when I'm settled in"

With an almost silent pop, Harry previously Potter was port-keyed away never to be seen again for a few years.

After realizing that this wasn't a joke, "Remus, how could you?!" Lily exclaimed

The werewolf shrugged and replied, "It was a lot easier than you think"

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius asked, wondering about his god-son.

"I'm going to Durmstrang to kick his ass!" James screamed, which shocked the wolf because he did just disown the child.

"That's impossible, Durmstrang is unplottable and you have to be portkeyed in" Dumbledore said, "Things are out of my hands, and thanks to you Remus. Young Harry is going down the path of Darkness."

Remus stood, glaring at the headmaster slightly, "Headmaster, I respect you. I respect your knowledge and experience. But things aren't going to be certain. Just because you say they are. Harry is a wonderful child, polite and intelligent. He is POWERFUL, and I believe to be more powerful than the Boy-Who-Lived," he can't bear to call the child by his name, "He would have made a great Slytherin or a Ravenclaw, but for a man so old and wise to turn his head to abuse and neglect is one thing to much," turning to the Potters he sneered at them, "I knew how you treated him, I put those memories in a pensive. Since that was the only way I could look at you. You're growing Hayden to be a monster, an arrogant bully, worse than what we did to Severus when we were in school, but thankfully Padfoot and I have already made amends. I don't understand why you would treat your son like that. SO what if he didn't save the Wizarding world. Is that a reason to abuse him? You DISGUST me and I NEVER want to see you again. Whether Sirius wants to talk to you is his business," with a disgusted look at the people in the room, he grabbed a confused Sirius' hand and pulled him to the floo.

Sirius could barely contain himself as he and Remy flooed back to the Black manor. Once inside and situated on the couch, "Okay, Remus Lupin soon to be Black tell me what's going on" Sirius ordered , pulling the werewolf onto the sofa with him.

"Okay. I don't even know where to start," he says defeated.

Sirius kissed Remus hard and deep, sweeping his tongue devouringly into Remus'. Remus pulled away with a sigh, his wet, kiss bruised lips parting to allow the air out, "At the beginning would be best dear."

"Do you remember that night when lily gave birth?"

"Yeah, why?" he asks, not seeing where this would lead.

"Do you remember that Hayden was born 8 pounds and instead of the after birth, came Harry at 4 pounds?" Remus asks, but not really looking for an answer.

"Yep, the tiniest baby, I had ever seen. Cuter than Hayden though "Sirius said, reminiscing on the happy moment.

"Yep, it started since then, did you ever see Harry's nursery?" knowing his lover probably hadn't.

"No, James always said that he was a light sleeper and that I would wake him up," he confessed.

"Harry's nursery was an empty spare room with a transfigured crib and a cot for the house elf port-key. The damned elf raised him. I remember going into Hayden's room, it was fit for the savior of the wizarding world. I heard another gurgle a few doors down and that's how I found Harry." Remus was close to tears as he remembered the night he say the room for the first time.

"What? Why would James and Lily do that?" asked the other, in disbelief.

"They were so caught up in themselves as the parents of the boy who lived."

"I remember seeing Harry being beaten by his parents, which was instigated by Hayden. I watched as he was malnourished and forced to live in a dark, dank basement, when there were perfectly good rooms upstairs, but NO the perfect child needed all the room to himself. I never said anything because I was afraid to lose two people that saw me for me and not the werewolf, I was afraid of being alone and friendless," Moony sobbed into his hands.

"It's gonna be, okay," Sirius held his sobbing fiancé in his arms and sighed.

Oh, James and Lily what trouble you have sown. You made Hayden into a monster and practically threw Harry away. God, I was so blind to see you mistreated Harry. I hope you can forgive me.

**At Durmstrang**

Harry's first impression of Durmstrang was summed up in one word, well really it was a sound, Harry whistled. He'd never seen much outside his basement, much less outside Godric's Hollow. The black castle was foreboding and intimidating.

He was met at the front door by a disgruntled looking young man, "Hello, 'Arry potter?" the teen grumbled in a thick accent.

"I was disowned a few minutes ago, is this that problem?" Harry asked almost nervously.

"Nope, ve get a lot of those around 'ere. I am Viktor Krum and I vill take you to ze hospital ving. It be standard procedure to make sure, that you don't carry any diseases on anyfing like zat.

"Okay" Harry mumbled.

Viktor was not beautiful by any stretch of the word or the imagination. His duck footed walk was not an asset, but he was still enchanting in his own way. He was alluring to Harry and the ex-Potter wanted nothing better than to touch Viktor. He highly doubted that Mr. Krum would appreciate it anyway.

Harry sighed, drawing the attention of the teen walking in front of him, "Are you vell?"

"I am fine, I had a very long, long, long..." he didn't know how to finish.

"Day?" the young man asks, trying to give the boy the comfort of speaking his mind.

"Life," Harry muttered.

Harry begun to take in his surroundings, the dark crimson covered walls, filled with portraits and paintings, both sentient and silent. Some smiled and waved while others sneered down their noses at him. He smiled at them all.

The medi-witch in the hospital wing, Madame Bunshelle, had given him the once over and he was free to go to the antechamber near the Great hall until the sorting that night.

Harry walked a few steps behind Viktor, and a soft pink blush would dust his cheeks. Krum led him into a deserted, portrait-less room, shoving him against the nearest wall.

"You've bevitched me," Viktor stated.

"What? Of course not, why would I?" Harry became a bit frantic.

Viktor grumbled something before tracing Harry's lips with his rough finger. Harry sighed and pushed him gently away, "I am sorry, I do not know vhat came over me," he pauses, "Come I vill lead you to the waiting room."

Harry followed quietly.

The few hours until dinner time moved by quickly, the large stone wall room with its comfy chairs and its huge fireplace was filling up with students, both new and returning.

There were people from all over the world in the room; Asian, Spanish, African and other nationalities. Magical beings such as Vampires, werewolves, veela and more were scattered about the room. Obviously Durmstrang didn't hold the Ministry's view against non-humans… like Uncle Moony.

It was 6:30 when Viktor and 3 others came into the room and led them in two lines into the great Hall of Durmstrang. Rumor has it that Hogwarts great hall was astoundingly beautiful and all that rot. Nothing Harry ever dreamt of could rival this beautiful place.

The walls were a soft gray that glowed under the hundreds of candles and candelabra's about the hall, illuminating the pearlescent ivory plate, goblets and cutlery. Seven long tables adorned the large hall, with another long table at the head where the teachers and Headmaster sat.

The other six tables were filled with hundreds of curiously looking on students, some sneering at the newbies. There were some encouraging smiles from the teachers and some students. Viktor and the other three led them to the vacant table near the left of the great hall.

The newbies looked around in awe before turning their gaze to the now standing man. Igor Karkaroff, the headmaster of the illustrious Durmstrang Institute was a tall, thin man. Hair and curled goatee as white as Dumbledore's, "Good evening, students, both new and returning," The hall was silent as he spoke, he had a dominating presence that reminded Harry faintly of Albus Fucking Dumbledore, "I am not going to give a long speech. You were chosen to attend Durmstrang because you are special, your magic is impressive and you show maturity. Unlike our counterpart, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. there is no sorting. Students are segregated by their years, being 1st year to 7th year," the man paused, directing his attention to the new students, "There are no preconceived prejudices here. Any political campaigning will not be tolerated and the ones who are creating discord will be expelled and taken care off," the way the headmaster coolly threatened to kill students, he realized that Durmstrang would be difficult, but he would make something of himself.

Harry entered the 1st years common room and was in awe. The large room was in different shades of green. The large fireplace and soft rugs and tapestries gave the place a warm homey feel.

The two prefects turned to address the group, "Girls Dormitory to the left, Boys to the right."

"5 persons a room," one said.

"Rules and introductions will be made at breakfast, which is from 6'30 am until 8am," the other said, clearly twins, though they were of different sexes, but seemed to get along fine.

"Before you leave, any students who have been disowned please stay behind," they said in unison.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, watching other students shuffling off to bed , making new friends and enemies already. The room cleared until it was Harry, five other boys and two prefects, "I know that some of you may be feeling overwhelmed, but the 22-28 of November is called Adoption week… where the disowned and orphan kids find families." The female said.

The male prefect spoke now, "We just wanted to give you guys a heads up. It'll be explained in depth in the morning"

Harry followed the other four boys into an empty room and they each made themselves comfortable. There were five large curtained four poster beds, with their trunks already placed at the foot of the bed. The room, like the common room was done in shades of green from curtains to rugs to sheets.

Harry was too sleepy to do anything else; he changed into his pajamas and without a word to the other silent boys, climbed into bed, "Letters to Padfoot and Moony will have to wait until tomorrow."

**With the 'Dogs'**

Sirius sighed and looked down at his lover again. Remus had cried himself to sleep in his lap. He couldn't believe what was happening underneath his ignorant nose.

He wondered how much Dumbledore knows, he never really trusted the headmaster. That benign, grandfather ruse doesn't work on him anymore. Casting a featherweight charm, he hoisted Moony up and carried him to bed. Only time would tell.

**At Durmstrang **

Harry arose early the next morning. Silently following the route to the Owlery that Viktor showed him. Finding Hedwig easily among the other brown colored owls.

"Hey, girl. Are you up to delivering a few letters for me?" With an indignant hoot that made Harry chuckle, Hedwig was off, her white form disappearing into the snowing ski.

_Dear Moony,_

_Durmstrang is… something else. It's beautiful. The castle is pure black; the great hall is even grander than the pictures of the one at Hogwarts. There is a huge, raging river than courses along the back of the school. I can't tell you exactly where here is because I really don't know._

_I was greeted at the front gate by the strangest guy. I've ever met. He isn't handsome by any stretch of reality much less imagination. His face looks mashed in and his knees are knocked. I think I like him. He's gruff and doesn't speak much. It's not romantic or anything, he's just an enigma to me._

_The Head Nurse at the Infirmary, Madam Bunshelle, is really nice. The scanning spells and potions she forced down my throat weren't. Apparently a general checkup is mandatory when you just arrive._

_Apparently disowned kids are the norm here. They check for abuse, impairments, disabilities and diseases of any kind._

_It's pretty cold around here especially in the mornings. BRRRRRR. I had wondered about the uniform when we purchased it. But, thank Merlin, it's really warm._

_To depressing matters now, how did the Potter's and Dumbledore react? Did they bother you? More importantly did you tell Sirius?_

_I might not have done this before, but, Uncle Moony… Thank you so much. I would be nothing without you. All the times you visited me, I feared that my pre-teen heart might expire from the angst. I lived because of you. All the times where a few dashes of Lily's dangerous potions in the soup could have killed them, the large snake that lives in the nearby forest I could have sent to them. I let them lived because Dumbledore wouldn't have his hero, the hero wouldn't have his parent. But most of all, Remus Lupin-Black would have lost his friends._

_It's okay, Uncle Moony, I understand that you didn't want to lose the only set of close friends you've ever made. You feel like a part of you is missing._

_Thank you again for Hedwig, she is perfect. Well behaved and intelligent. She outshines the others by far._

_Nearing Christmas time, Durmstrang has something called Adoption week. It's where families come in for a 'family to child session' with us disowned or orphans and we get adopted._

_Strange, huh?_

_I can it see it already, us rejects all in a line and getting picked up like a books at Flourish and Blotts._

_I really wished that it were you instead of some pair of strangers. British government rules suck, don't you agree?_

_Another thing, when I was disowned, did you notice the physical changes that took place. I look like a girl, with this long hair (which I kinda like), I always wanted my hair to look like Sirius'. Let him know that I passed him out. I also don't need my glasses anymore, my eyes seem a lighter shade of green than Lily Potter's. I sent a letter to Gringotts to see if they could or would answer my questions._

_Let Sirius know that I love him. I know that he and James were almost like brothers and he didn't want to see anything that'll make him seem less than perfect. I forgive him, and I know he cares for me. Give him a hug and a kiss for me, and I shall see you when I can. Please don't forget to write me. You are the only family I have and whatever odd couple that tries to play mum and dad will always be playing second fiddle to you guys._

_Love always_

_Harry Lupin-Black (for now)_

After watching Hedwig fly off with his letter. Harry went to the great hall.

Sitting at the table designated to first years like himself, there was a smattering of students up at 6:30 in the morning.

Alike Hogwarts, food appeared , prepared most likely by houselves. Harry got himself some toast, pineapple jam and tea, and observed as students filtered in. He could make out the other four boys in his room.

They sat near to him, Harry decided to be sociable and say good morning.

"Good morning, we share a room don't we?" The red head in the group asks.

"Yeah, sorry about last night, I was really tired" Harry said sheepishly

The red head smiled at him.

"My name is Harry...er...no-body I guess" he said with a rueful grin

"Aah, disowned?" they asked.

Harry nodded.

"Well...my name is Bhutan Spektor, I'm Mongolian" the red head said, "The blond to my left is Julian Kaneohe, he's British, the brunette is Ameth Reye, he's Egyptian and the other brunette is Jack Johnson who is American."

A relatively comfortable silence took over as the others filled up on toast and sausage and tea.

Harry took this chance to look at the others. Bhutan was petite for a guy; he had small delicate looking hands and long red hair, which Harry knew was strange for an Asian person. His eyes were a light indigo almost royal blue color that sparkled mischievously. Julian Keane was a normal looking guy, plain features with short spiky blond hair with mercury colored eyes that held very little emotion. Ameth had an exotic look about him, maybe his sun tanned skin and well shaped lips. His cerulean eyes were gorgeous, like everything else about him. He was gorgeous. Jack Johnson was the stereotypical American jock, buff looking guy, with brown hair in a buzz cut, his plain blue eyes held a glint that Harry realized that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Harry gave a small smile and went back to breakfast.

Bhutan peeked at Harry as he nibbled on his toast. The boy had long black hair, and the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. His lips tilted in an almost sad way. His creature senses told him to beware and respect the power emanating from him.

Breakfast finished at 8 am and the prefects came and explained all the rules to them, the river was definitely out bounds and the Large, dark forest named the Silent Forest near was twice as treacherous as the forbidden forest at Hogwarts.

It wasn't long before a tall woman with straight brown hair and plain brown eyes came and introduced herself as Marjorie McKinnon, the First Year Mistress.

She passed out our timetables individually, looking over each student. It was kind of unnerving. Harry took his timetable with a soft thank you after he'd been looked over. He felt like a creature under observation or something.

Monday to Friday was absolutely packed, he hoped that he would make it.

**Months later**

The year was going fine, Harry enjoyed studying everything in sight. He was doing well in school and was on friendly terms with his roommates, whom were friendly with him, especially Ameth.

Letters from Padfoot and Moony talked about possessed teachers and philosopher's stone, three headed Cerebus' and general madness at Hogwarts. Durmstrang was rife with rumor from Hogwarts up to the ending off the term. Harry honestly though that the cold of the harsh winter outside caused one to forget anything besides rushing to your common room's fireplace.

Finally came the time he both dreaded and prayed for. Adoption Week had finally arrived. It was great to think that you might get a guardian in a couple of days. Harry went to bed the day before Adoption Week started, dreaming on happy cookie baking mothers and dads that work in the ministry, large house with picket fence and 3 siblings.

It was a few hours into the opening of adoption week before Harry realized why he dreaded it… Harry was weighed, measured, tested and pranced up and down like a show horse for these pureblooded families that came to the Adoption week. Families with old money, some with dirtied names and statuses, coming to scoop up the rejected heirs from good names to boost their own… Harry hated this auction like atmosphere; he was actually waiting for someone to check his teeth before dragging him off to a plantation in the West Indies.

During the one session with the families, Harry deliberately made mistakes with the families he didn't like. The bigoted bastards.

Harry was going to meet his last couple on the last day of Adoption week. Most of the adoptees were already chosen and getting to know they're new families.

Harry met an elderly looking couple in the sitting room, "Good day."

"Good day, Lad," says the elder man.

Harry sat down and looked curiously at the couple, they looked familiar but he just couldn't put the faced to the name.

"So" the lady started, "let's get the basics; what is your name?"

"Harry," he replied.

"How old are you dear?" the elder lady asks.

"11 years ma'am," Harry strangely liked this old couple, Harry got up and went to the lady and sat between them.

"Oh my," the man said shock lacing his voice.

"I'm sorry, if I seem forward. I just feel really comfortable with you two," Harry stated truthfully.

"I like you too," said the old man a smile playing on his lips.

"Will you please adopt me?" Harry asks.

"Yes, I believe we can" said the man.

That was that, it wasn't until the signing that Harry saw their surname, "THE FLAMELS!" he was so excited, and it definitely showed. Needless to say Padfoot and Moony received an enthusiastic howler about his new parents.

**Black Manor, Wiltshire**

It was the alarm that was placed on floo that alerted Remus, who ran wand out and ready into the living quarters of the Manor.

The wolf didn't know whether to grimace, scowl, or start firing curses, since in the fireplace was the head of one person he never wanted to see again.

"Good evening, Remus."

"Good evening, Headmaster Dumbledore. Can I help you?" unfailingly polite, after acting like this for almost twelve years he didn't seem to be able to quit the act for his god-son's sake.

"I was wondering if you were interested on taking up the mantle of Defense Against the Dark Arts course at Hogwarts?"

Remus narrowed his eyes at the twinkle-eyed manipulator, "I will speak with Sirius and get back to you"

"Very well, goodbye Remus," the old wizard nodded and pulled his head out.

**Flamel manor**

Harry lay on his new bed in his new room and sighed.

The Flamels owned an unplottable manor somewhere in the highlands. It was a large place made from a natural stone. The interior was warm and inviting, the chairs soft, the fire roaring. It was misty, so calm and peaceful outside.

His room was large, the bed was sprawling and fluffy soft, with downy comforters, lavender in color, but heather in scent. He had this gorgeous fluffy rug which he could curl his toes into, a merrily cracking fire and basically all the things he never got and would never have gotten at the Potter's.

Perry, his new nickname for Pernelle until he became comfortable enough to call her mum, had given him a tour of their home. He felt so warm at the thought of being a family, a REAL family.

Despite a few miscommunication jinxes, they were getting along quite splendidly, every few days he owled Remus and Sirius, asking them about their lives and if the ministry is giving werewolves a break yet.

Apparently there had been a breakout at Azkaban, an inmate by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rudolphus Lestrange had escaped with his brother Rabastan Lestrange and Michael Nott. However, the highlight of the news was that after a disastrous term as teacher of DADA Gilderoy Lockhart was caught molesting and obliviating several students before accidentally doing it to himself. Nick and Sirius thought it appalling and vaguely amusing, Perry and Remus though it disgusting… it was weird at how the two couples reminded him of each other.

To finalize everything and to move away from the Potter's altogether, Harry was renamed Ryder Apollo Flamel, and he loved it. He felt as though he had finally come home.

**Black Manor, Wiltshire (-slash ahead-)**

Remus met Sirius, who was getting ready for bed, so he sat down nearby and waited until Sirius paid him any attention. He told Sirius about the conversation and waited for the inevitable explosion to take place.

"Absolutely not! I forbid it!" screams Sirius, after what happened with Harry, he wanted nothing more than to keep the rest of his family safe from that man's manipulations.

"Sirius Black!" Moony scolded.

"No, I will not have you under his thumb, ever again Remus."

"I just wanna be able to contribute to this home and our lives as well. He's the only one that'll hire me," unfortunately he was right, but being under the headmaster's thumb made him want to be sick.

"Not a snowballs chance in hell, Moony!" Sirius growled.

"Please, Sirius. I don't want to fight about this," he begged his mate.

Sirius wanted nothing more than to scream in frustration, but instead, put his arms around his fiancé and cuddled him close, "Moony, I love you. But honestly, you drive me absolutely bonkers sometimes, you know, absolutely barmy."

Remus nuzzled his neck before pressing a kiss to it, "Hmm, I love you too, Padfoot," he purred to his love. Sirius moaned as Remus' and his kisses became a lot more fervent, "Maybe, I should show you just how much."

Sirius pulled Remus down onto the bed as they kissed slowly, savoring every moment. Remus yanked at the silk pajama pants that Sirius always wore to bed and bared the lower half of his lover's body for his viewing pleasure.

Sirius, not one to remain idle, using one of his only wandless spells, he banished all of his and Remus' clothes before rolling to the top and kissing and touching Remus' chest and torso, pinching his lover's stiff brown nipples, before leaning in to soothe them with his mouth and tongue.

The werewolf moaned his appreciation and ran his hands through Sirius' hair and yanking him down into a fierce kiss. They moaned into each other's mouth as their cocks touched each other. Sirius, using his leaking pre-cum as lubricant, grasped both Remus and himself before stroking.

Long, tight strokes that made the werewolf breathless, if the rugged panting was any indication, "More," Remus pleaded

"Yes, I'll give you more" Sirius murmured as he took his slick finger and trailed along the werewolf's ass crack.

Shoving in knuckle deep, Sirius shivered at the tightness and heat, moaning when the submissive man moaned and arched his back. Padfoot bent to lick and suckle at a flushed throat and collar bone. "Love you" Siri murmured.

Remus looked into his sparkling gray eyes and replied, "I love you too, but if you don't fuck me now, I will make a widower out of myself."

Sirius chuckled at how his loving, reserved Remy could transform from mild-mannered gentleman to an absolute fiend in bed .He started stroking Remus, wandlessly accioing the lube from the bedside table drawer, Padfoot sniffed it.

"Hmm, wild lily and sugarcane fragrance… Hey Moony, it's your favorite."

"Sirius!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I almost forgot you there for a sec, love."

Sirius lubed Remus up, enjoying the sight of his fiancé riding his fingers with such abandon. Slicking himself up, he thrust into the tight, smoldering heat of Remus' body.

Sirius abandoned the idea of slow lovemaking, because he didn't know if he could last more than a few strokes. Remus was moaning and tossing his head wildly and Siri couldn't stand to see his eyes begging for release.

Siri pounded Remus with everything he had, without hurting him badly. Although the werewolf would probably get off on that.

Sliding his hand along slick thighs, Siri grasped Remus' cock, stuck between their grinding bodies and began fisting the wolf, who howled and arched deliciously on the bed.

"Fuck!"

"Yes Remy, I'm fucking," Sirius says breathlessly.

Remus arched his back and came explosively, screaming Sirius' name while covering both of their chests with cum.

Sirius gasped when Remus tightened on him and could only manage 3 more thrusts before flooding Remus' body with his seed.

He slumped to the side of his mate, sweaty and disheveled.

Sirius lay as still as he possibly could and tried not to die after an orgasm that intense. He could hear Remus talking to him, but in the name of Merlin he couldn't make it out, therefore he nodded and agreed to whatever he said.

Tomorrow Sirius Black would learn that he agreed to Remus' jaunt to Hogwarts and also the lesson to never agree to anything right after an orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2: I adopted this, the first chapter is the original author's, but is a combination of the few chapters that they have written.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend and surrogate sister Hannah. So I placed her into the story to show her how much she means to me… Yes the way she will act in the story is how she acts in real life when it comes to her closest friends… LOVE YOU SIS!**

**Flamel Manor**

The elderly couple was so happy that it was Christmas Break, they always wanted a child, but with Perry being sterile, they were happy to adopt Ryder. He never spoke of his family or why they disowned him, but they were going to throw a large party in honor of them being blessed with such a wonderful child. Ryder said that he would be fine without it, remembering how his brother acted at the last party he went to, but the pigheadedness of Nick made him give in.

The party started at five, on Dec. 22, and all of Ryder's friends were there, including some prominent families and ministry officials. Ryder didn't know who his new parents invited, but was excited none-the-less, "Perry?"

"Yes, dear?" she says with a smile, her face expressed compassion, warmth and another emotion he just couldn't place, but thought it was love, for HIM.

"Who did you and Nick invite?" he asks curiosity lacing his voice.

"Your friends and their families, your Uncle Moony and Padfoot, the Malfoy's, the Longbottom's, the Potter's, the-"

"What?!" he began to hyperventilate, what would they do when they found out it was HIM?

"Ryder?" she asks kneeling in front of her son.

"The-the Potter's?" his parents didn't know that they were his family.

"Love?" it was Nick, "Ryder, what happened?"

"I told him the Potter's were here and," she paused, "OH!"

The previous Potter had started to shake, "Ryder, you need to prove to them that they do NOT rule your life anymore," Nick started, "You're a Flamel now."

Ryder shook his head as his former family came over, "Mr. and Mrs. Flamel, congratulations on the adoption," the patriarch slowed his words as his saw his former heir, "Harry? What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"His name is Ryder now, James," Nick hissed.

"You adopted our mistake?" Lily asks, in complete shock.

"Mistake?" Perry interrupts, "He's WONDERFUL! Smart, polite, witty, powerful… I don't understand why you disowned him."

"Because," Ryder says quietly, but gains everyone's attention, "I wasn't my perfect brother, 'The Boy-Who-Lived', I wasn't powerful enough, I didn't respect their wishes in going to a muggle school, I was deemed a squib by the headmaster of Hogwarts, I questioned them, I was never their child… I was raised by a House Elf for Merlin's sake!" Harry was screaming by that point, "THAT'S WHY THE POTTER'S DISOWNED ME, THEY DIDN'T WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW HOW FUCKING PATHETIC THEIR YOUNGEST WAS, YET I RECEIVED TWO LETTERS TO PROMINENT SCHOOLS AND DIDN'T LISTEN TO DUMBLEDORE IN NOT GOING TO DURMSTRANG! THEY DISOWNED ME BECAUSE I WASN'T THEIR PERFECT FUCKING SON WHO SAVED THIS WORLD! I WAS ONCE HARRY JAMES POTTER! I WAS A POTTER, BUT THEY NEVER SAW ME! I WAS NEVER A POTTER; I WAS A FUCKING MISTAKE IN BEING BORN!"

Everyone in the room was staring at the two families and the reporters there to cover the event were now going to write about the Potter family outcast, "James, Lily, Hayden," said Moony, "You're ruining Har- I mean Ryder's party, you should leave."

"What? I'm the reason all these people are here, to see me!" Hayden says, the attention seeking brat.

"Yes," Nick says to Ryder's shock, "they are here to see a fat pig eat like he has no manners eat off our table, to be disgusted at the fact that the great Potter family would treat their children in such a way, and watch you throw a temper tantrum when you aren't the center of attention."

The Potter's were gaping, it was a funny sight, like the fish in the giant aquarium in the middle of the room, "Hello Harry," Dumbledore says walking over.

"It's Ryder now, sir," Ryder replies as everyone is just watching the encounter, the silence is all they hear except for the small words coming from each, but they strain to hear the person the party is dedicated, Ryder.

"You adopted a squib Nicolas?" the elder asks.

"He is more powerful than him," Nick spits out pointing to Hayden.

"How?" everyone in the room asks, always being told that the famous Boy-Who-Lived was the most powerful being in the world.

"Well, we tested him and he speaks parselmouth, is a master in wordless AND wandless magic, has attention to detail and absorbs information like crazy," Perry says, "He's such a wonderful person."

"Probably put a spell on himself to make you unable to see how pathetic and worthless he is," Lily and Hayden say, there was a growl in the middle of the room, audible to all, coming from a girl of about sixteen years of age, whose parents were holding her back.

"Would you like to say something Ms. Lenz?" Nick asks, "Please, Mr. and Mrs. Lenz, let her go," they do and she rushes over to Ryder's side.

Still growling, Hannah's lineage is the Furies, creatures of vengeance, she feels she needs to get revenge on the people in front of her, "You had NO right!" she hisses, the wings on her back, a pale white with golden streaks, symbolizing her rank in the hierarchy, start to form, "An INNOCENT one!" the talons shoot out, her mother comes running, "You have NO idea what you've caused!" the beak, long, golden, a sharp tong hidden underneath, "You do NOT deserve to be CALLED POTTERS!" her deep brown hair with a blond short patch on the right turns color to match her wings, her mother is in front of the distressed girl.

"Hannah," she threatens, "You must relax," her voice in deep concentration, "This is not our fight, not in this matter."

The patriarch of the Lenz family comes rushing over, and twirls the matriarch around, "He is either her mate or the one she is destined to protect, and you know that a Furie has two people that they are to protect; a mate and a powerful being that needs protection from others."

The woman sighs, "Hannah, which is it? What is he to you?" she asks turning her attention back to the young Furie.

"I feel no love, no connection other than my drive to get revenge for him," she hisses.

Her mother lightens up, "You better leave, when a Furie finds her charge, she is bound by our laws to protect them."

"WHY THE SQUIB?" screams the other boy, "I NEED THE PROTECTION MORE THAN HE! WHAT IF HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED COMES BACK? LIKE THE PROPHECY SAYS HE WILL!"

Everyone is dead silent, "She is bound to protect the strongest of the twins," the father says, "Most Furies are bound to twins, like my daughter here," everything has turned back to normal, all except for the claws, and her hair, "Now that she found her charge her hair will never change back, at least not completely, she must always show that she is the princess of the Furies, it's an honor really, to be protected by her."

She was frantic about her hair, what would her friends think, they're muggles! At least she was always dying her hair so they wouldn't think it strange, not too much. Her friends knew, but the other muggles envied her because of her originality.

"We are NOT going," Hayden says.

The growling starts again, and everyone looks at the Potter family, "Stop this instant you insufferable little beast!" Dumbledore says.

"She will protect her charge," her mother says, "Leave," and with that the family and the headmaster were sent away, to places unknown to everyone in the room, except the queen Furie.

"Will you accept the protection from a Furie?" her parents ask.

Ryder, still in shock from what has transpired, only laughs, "I really, don't think you have the right twin."

"Ryder, a Furie is never wrong about their charge," Perry says kneeling in front of him, "It is a great honor to be in their care."

It took some convincing, but he finally agrees to the protector. Ryder looks at the princess, who had returned to normal, "Well, what are we standing around for? Let's enjoy the party!" Ryder exclaims.

The party continues without a hitch, but Hannah leaves without warning, "Sorry, we gotta go, her grandmother must want to initiate her now, so she can control her transformation," and with that the parents are gone.

Suddenly Viktor Krum appears and asks, "'Arry, vhat vas dat oll obout?"

"Honestly, I really have no clue, and it's Ryder Apollo Flamel," Ryder replied.

"Et fets you," Viktor replies with a smile.

"Th-thank you," Ryder replies.

"Viktor," an elder comes up to them, "Voo es your friend?"

"Father," Viktor replies, "dis es Ryder Flamel, previously 'Arry Potter."

"Oh," the woman, says, who must be Viktor's mother, "Dear," she says looking at Ryder, "Viktor ALWAYS talks obout you."

"МАЙКАТА!" Viktor screams with a blush.

"Vat? You do," the two parent figures say laughing.

"I… um… I gotta go," Ryder says, "I'll see you all later," his blush starts as he walks away.

"Look vat you've done," Viktor says following his crush.

Ryder walks out of the room to get out of the room full of people to sit on a bench in the garden, looking up to the sky, "Why did I have to be born? The world would be better without me, the Potters wouldn't be mad, the Flamels wouldn't have to put up with me… who would want me?"

"Vell dere es mi," Viktor says walking in from behind.

"Uh… wait, WHAT?" Ryder asks, very confused.

"I vould vant you," Viktor says, a blush on his face, "I vas trying to voo you, but I tought you vere just trying to tell me you aren't intarested, but now I zee dat you didn't realize my odvances."

Ryder by all standards looked as though he was hit by a bus; he fell from the bench, had a blank, scared, confused expression, was frozen to the spot, and didn't react when his name was called, either of them, "What did you do Krum?" when did Hannah get back?

"I jost told heem I like 'im," he replies defensively, Hannah, sensing no lie or deceit, nods at him and looks over Ryder.

"Ryder," her voice is sweet, and sounds like bells, "He is being true. Come on young one, come back to us."

It takes him a few minutes, but Ryder finally returns from his state of shock, "You… you l-li-like me? You and I are some years apart."

"Ahnd? I cahn steel like you," Viktor says extending his hand.

Once the boys hands were placed in each other's, a light started to emanate from their hearts, but only the Furie noticed and smile, "Looks like I have to protect the two of you."

The boys looked confused, but the smile on her face remained, "What do you mean?" they both ask.

"All in due time, Serg."

"What?" Ryder asks.

"Serg is short for Sergeant and since you are a powerful being I thought I would use it for your nickname… if you don't mind of course," she adds.

"I kinda like it," Ryder says, looking down at his and Viktor's hands, they are still entwined, releasing, a light blush on his face, hidden from the darkness outside, "W-we should g-get back t-to th-the party."

Ryder couldn't see the worried expression on Viktor's face, "Yah, wee shood, you go ahead, I wahnt to talk to 'Annah," Ryder leaves, a confused expression playing on his face, "Do you sink dat you coold 'elp me ween Ryder's effection?"

"Ah, young love," Hannah says with a light smile, then sighs, "Sure thing, Corporal."

"Vhat?"

"My father was in the American army, I'm using status as nicknames… until I find one more fitting."

"Ahnd?"

"Corporal is just below Serg," she replies, "Once I get a better reading on what is a good nickname for y'all I'll stick to my father's army days."

"Ah'right Cupeed," he says with a snort of laughter.

She sighs, "First give it time, find some things out about him, I'll tell you what not to do again, but it's all you… I'll tell you how he feels about you as time goes, but that's all I can do for you Corporal."

"I cahn leeve vit dat," a very happy smile playing on his face and placing his arm in a way for a gal to place her arm through, "Now, weell you let mee escort a pretty lady bahck to de party?"

She laughs and places her arm through his, "I think so Corporal, as long as you don't make this a habit."

Hidden behind the wall, Ryder has a beet red blush on his face and runs when the two start walking, "H-Hannah would h-have kn-known I was there… this is going to be a long couple years."

**A/N The Bulgarian that Viktor speaks means MOTHER! i am horrible with writing in accents so i apologize if it makes little sense, but give me a break, i'm trying... at least i'm not writing in slang... that would be worse... thanks for reading & please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2: I adopted this, the first chapter is the original author's, but is a combination of the few chapters that they have written.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to my friend and surrogate brother JT… unlike in the previous chapter he will not be placed into it. **

**Three years later**

The past several years Viktor and Hannah have conspired against me! Not only does Viktor keep talking to me, but Hannah is around to keep me safe and trying to get me with him. I love Hannah, but damn can she be stubborn! I want to be able to live my own life; I know that I love the two of them, one more in a romantic sort of way and the other as a sibling.

The advances of Viktor are becoming more and more public knowledge, due to how his advances are becoming more frantic and outgoing. Once he painted a banner during a quidditch game, paid his friends, who weren't playing, to hang it, causing Ryder to fall off his broom last year, it read, "If you go out with me Ryder, I'll stop this silly nonsense. –Viktor."

The year before it was gifts, letters and trinkets from a 'Secret Admirer,' which everyone was questioning me about who it would be. I looked over to where Viktor was then scanned the room and said no. I wanted to walk over and kiss him, but I refused my urge. Then when Hannah came with a bundle of roses and said that the person who keeps sending this crap was getting bolder to ask HER to do something.

The year when I found that he liked me, he would just talk to me and offered to help me with my studies. Hannah was no help, learning all that there was in her first year in a magical music school for elementals, where she made good friends with a descendant of Merlin, named Courtney, a descendant of Morgana, named Daniel, the two are dating and getting ready to make the bond permanent. She had the two visit me and tell me that they wanted me over for the summer, not surprising that the Krums were there too.

This year we are going to Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament. My roommates have made me a pact that they would be by my side at all times, especially Bhutan and Ameth, who are my two best friends. The other guys in the room, Jack and Julian, are our friends too, but aren't as close to the three of us.

The boat ride to the school made me more and more nervous, "You okay Bud?" Jack asks.

"Just been some time since I've seen my former twin," I reply.

"We'll protect you!" the four say in a merry unison.

I start laughing, "I swear you all are going to kill me one day."

"At least it'll be from laughing," Jul, we all gave him the nickname, says. Him and Jack are inseparable so we call them the twins.

We all start laughing, but it only stops when we feel we have surfaced, and my nerves start to get the best of me, "Ryder, you have to relax, you are going to make yourself sick if you continue this," Bhutan says.

I start to relax as they all start talking about the pranks they are going to pull on his ex-twin. We exit and wait for the girls to go first, then we head in, we hear everyone "Ooo," and "Aah," at Viktor and we wait to be sorted for this term.

Bhutan got into Ravenclaw, damned smartass. Ameth got into Hufflepuff, loyal to his friends. The 'Twins" were placed in Slytherin, sneaky little blokes. I, myself, got placed in Hayden's house, Gryffindor, but was told that I could be placed in any house by the hat, but I wanted us to make friends and try and unite this school, like at Durmstrang.

I was greated by the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, "Hey, Ryder, we were told by Hayden that you were once his brother…"

"Is that true?"

"Yeah, so you two do realize that even though you are identical twins I'll be able to know who's who right?"

"No."

"You won't."

"We are,"

"The twins,"

"That NO ONE,"

"CAN FINGURE OUT!" they say together.

The feast continues with Dumblefuck's speech, the only thing I actually heard was "No one under the age of 17 can participate in the tournament," then nothing.

We were told that on the boat, but the Hogwarts students had no clue and were screaming, especially Fred and George, "You two remind me of my closest friends," I say laughing.

They say, "We are the prank MASTERS," they pause and look at their friend, "Hey Lee, we got the kid that Hayden loathes," they all start laughing.

We get to know each other and I hear stories about my ex-twin, who is glaring at me the whole time, "He fell off his broom and not only lost us the game, but broke his arm and both legs."

I'm laughing so hard, "I won my first years game, we are separated into years and I beat Krum to the snitch! He was fuming, but it was all in good fun, I was told that I was going to be a pro, but I think I want to go into potion-making."

They were laughing, "Well, Professor Snape will like you," Lee Jordan says.

We got into talking about my adoption and how I have a Furie protector, "Who is it?" Fred asks.

"Her name's Hannah Lenz," I reply, "I also have her friends Daniel Morgan and Courtney Merliz on my side."

"Whoa, the Lenz family is the Royalty of the Furies!" George exclaims, "Cool!"

"You must be powerful," Lee continues.

"They don't," The two say.

"Protect," Fred adds.

"WEAKLINGS!" all three exclaim.

I know we are going to be close, I can feel it in my bones. We leave to our dorms and since my years dorm is full I get to be with the Weasley Twins and Lee, "Hope you don't mind," the prefect says.

"Not at all, thank you," I reply and get dragged with them to their dorms, which they decide to set rules about being their friend, which aren't hard.

1: You are protected from all other pranks except theirs.

2: You don't tell about a prank unless you get the OKAY.

3: You have to do one prank on them without their knowledge until it's too late and the prank is set.

I laugh, like I said before they remind me of Jack and Jul. I go to sleep and me and the gang will talk about what will go down on the three boys tomorrow at breakfast.

Waking up was an event, George jumped on my bed, Fred doused me in water and Lee started to tickle me, "STOP!" I scream laughing.

"Should we Gred?" George asks.

"I don't think so Feorge," Fred says.

"Lee?" they both ask.

"I say we keep tickling him," he says laughing.

I can't breathe, but suddenly Hannah is in the room, "What the hell?"

We're all in our boxers and Hannah's laughing, "You come in the most inopportune times you know that," I say, gaining my voice.

"Sorry, I felt that you couldn't breathe so I had to come," she says, but mirth laces her voice, and then starts laughing again, "If I didn't show up when I felt that you were going to die, you just might, you know that Ryder."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I reply getting out of bed.

"Hey pretty thing, I'm Lee," he says, trying to flirt with the Furie.

"Hey, I'm the gal who's going to rip you dick off and stick it so far up your ass that you'll be spitting semen for a week," she says with an evil grin, "if you don't get those damned dirty thoughts out of your head."

Lee 'Eeps,' most unmanly like and hides behind me, "Hannah," I say trying to hide my mirth, "I just made friends."

"Sorry Serg," she says, "I'm Hannah, guys, but really if you don't stop thinking about sex, I'll turn you into a girl in the most painful way I know how."

"I'm George."

"I'm Fred," the look on her face when their eyes reached each other, he extends his hand, which she took, Fred pulled her close and kisses her.

"Wow, at least you don't play," she says pulling away.

"We are the pranking KINGS!" the three said in unison.

"Not what I mean boy-os," she says.

The boys look confused, so I interject, "She means with relationships."

There was an 'OH!' sound and then she left, laughing, so we could get dressed. After about fifteen minutes we are out of the room and she's reading a book about Furies, as we understand it, "You need to find someone to update this, it's gotten more… complicated, over the years."

We laugh and go down to breakfast, once there we see Hayden coming toward us, "What are you doing here Death Eater?"

"Coming for my school, Mr. Potter," I say with a sneer, but get up, "I have to go talk to my twins, later Fred, George, Lee," I say leaving.

"Later Ryder!" they call.

I reach my friends and get sneers from this house, "Jul, Jack, I see you've made friends," I say nodding my way to a Malfoy and an Italian.

"Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini," the twins say, "This is Ryder Flamel, previously Harry James Potter."

We greet on another and get down to business, "Now we need to get Ameth and Bhutan here…"

"HERE!" they say from behind the two, causing them to jump, "Like we wouldn't follow Ryder here to the 'Evil' house," they say with a lot of sarcasm, "Now, now, we were hoping to get into this house, but with us separated, we can try and unite this school."

"Who are you and what are you doing at this table?" asks a very pissed, very tall, pale, black haired professor.

"Professor Snape," Jack says, "they are our friends, our dorm mates back at Durmstrang."

"And?" he asks with a sneer.

"We just wanted to see who they've made friends with," Bhutan says, "We saw that they were getting chummy with these blokes and wanted to see how they could become friends with these lunatics."

A sneer is followed by, "This house is only friends with itself, the prej-"

I cut him off, "We know, this house has the worst reputation, but the others forget that 'Evil' or 'Dark' witches and wizards have come from the other houses too."

"And you are?" he asks putting me on the spot.

"I am proud to say that I am the disowned son of the Potter family," I say, pride written on my face, "I am Ryder Flamel, professor, at your service."

Then he starts asking me questions about potions, some that went well beyond school here, but I apparently get them all right and he smiles, "I think you being in my class is going to be fun," then walks off.

The Slytherin's have a stunned look on their face and are getting things out of their bags, "I think he's bewitched," Draco says.

"Why?" we all ask.

"He is NEVER that nice," a girl says, introduced as Pansy, "Even to Draco, and he's his god-father."

"I think he meant fun as in humiliating Potter, again," Draco says, "He doesn't do anything… always gets paired with a good student to just barely pass."

"Sounds like him," my friends say, but only Ameth continues, "We were told stories and THAT doesn't surprise me in the least," and then starts cussing, it's a funny sight.

We all get to know each other and start having a good time, soon the other guys from our school get the hint as to what we are doing and start mingling with the other houses and merging the houses together.

**Months later**

Everyone who entered is going to be drawn today, we are all sitting in anticipation, my little group, including the new friends I've made here at Hogwarts, including some of Hayden's, are sitting at Slytherin and the prejudices that are here are fading fast, to the head of house's liking, all the headmasters… except Dumbledore.

We all wait in anticipation as the fire turns from yellow to blue a piece of parchment flies out, "The Beauxbatons Champion is… Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore exclaims and the school cheers while the rest of us clap, after several minutes it dies down for the next to be called, and the process is repeated, "The Hogwarts Champion is… Cedric Diggory!" the Hufflepuffs erupt and we all clap, after Hufflepuff dies down, the final champion's turn, "The Durmstrang Champion is… Viktor Krum!" we all scream and some start doing a little happy jig, "Now champions please go with your headmasters to… the… chamber…" Professor Snape points to the goblet and another parchment comes out, after several moments all the head of schools are there, "HAYDEN POTTER!" Dumbledore screams, not at all impressed, but Hayden's smile is so wide that he rushes over next to Cedric, but then another blue flame and yet another parchment comes out, "RYDER FLAMEL!" my friends have to push me up, drag me to my headmaster, my face is flushed white and I start to feel light headed.

We head down to the chamber and my head master is asking me questions, but I can't hear him! I notice Professor Snape rushing in and forces me to drink something, I think it's a calming drought, "Ryder?" my headmaster asks.

"Y-yes sir?" I say, I feel as though I'm going to be sick.

"Did you put your name in the fire? Or ask and older student?" he asks, this is the nicest he's ever been to me.

"No sir," I reply, "I don't even want to compete!"

"But now we are bound to do so Ryder," Hayden says with a smile, "I think that the rule was unfair anyway and I'll be proud to represent Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore. I might not have asked for someone to do it, but they must have thought I stood a chance."

"Did you put YOUR name in the fire Mr. Potter?" my headmaster asks.

"No, but I did ask and older student to put it in… Why is that such a bad thing?" Hayden asks

There was bickering and yelling at the 'Savior' and Dumbledore tells him how disappointed he is in his student, then Hannah arrives, "Ryder, you are the news of the Furies and many are questioning how you did it," boy is she pissed, but a happy smile is straining on her face, but then her control fails, "PEOPLE DIE IN THE TOURNAMENT! DAMN IT! I SWEAR IT'S HARD ENOUGH TO TRY AND PROTECT YOU ON A NORMAL DAY, BUT I AM FORBIDDEN TO DO SO IN THIS FUCKING GAME!" her talons are peaking through, but then she relaxes, "Did you enter? Personally? Or ask?"

I start stuttering and hyperventilating, "N-no, really I didn't… nor did I ask…" I can't keep it together and start weeping.

"Poor baby," Hayden says, "this too tough for ya?"

I look up and see the smug expression on his face, the one that he always got when we were younger when he got his way, "N-no, I just don't understand."

I look at Hannah, who is about ready to kill Hayden, the talons and beak showing, but my headmaster and the headmistress from the all-girls school are holding her back, "You little shit I hope you die," she hisses, "This isn't a joke, you could die and NO magic can bring the dead back to the living plain."

That causes him to stop laughing and look to Dumbledore, who is nodding, "Still, I aint afraid," but the confidence he once held is gone.

Everyone goes to their own chamber for their school, Viktor and I head with our headmaster and Hannah is going around trying to figure out from Dumbledore how this is possible, "Now Mr. Krum, Mr. Flamel, seence yoo two are going to bay leeving together ohn weekehnds, I wahnt yoo twoo to work togeter to ween fo our school, Ahright?"

We nod and I wait for him to leave to sit on the couch, "FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Viktor sits next to me, "It cood be vorse."

"How?"

"Ve cood 'ave to deel wit Hayden, like Cedric," he says.

"You have a good point," I say laughing.

"I tink dat ve should try to feegure outde first challahnge," he says putting his arm around me.

"I think I'll go back to Gryffindor, space, ya know?" I say jolting up and away from as he leans closer to me.

"Ryder," he says grabbing my wrist, "P'ease ah'll doo ahnyting, p'ease, ah jahst vant a chahnce, weell yoo geeve et to meh?"

"You've been trying since you met Hannah," I reply.

"P'ease," I have never seen Viktor beg, "I'll luse de tournahmehnt ef you wahnt to veen."

"Viktor," I say, "I like you, really, but right now we need to focus on this game."

"Vhat about ahftehr?" he asks hopefully.

"I would hope so," I say with a smile, he gets up and kisses me fully on the lips.

"Took you two long enough," Hannah says in the door frame, she continues, not caring that we haven't stopped, "Dumblefuck said that only powerful magic could cause what happened to do so. I told him that a Furie who fails her charge will go on a rampage until she finds the other, now he is trying to get you out of this contract, but will keep Hayden, but it's futile."

I pull away, but Viktor speaks, "Den et looks like ve are going to 'ave to train 'im."

**Please review! I would love to hear how it's going… good or bad I really don't care. I will continue this 'til the end!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2: I adopted this, the first chapter is the original author's, but is a combination of the few chapters that they have written.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to my friend and surrogate brother JT… unlike in the previous chapter he will not be placed into it. **

**First Task**

I found out from Fred and George that their brother Charlie was in the country on Dumbledore's request. They also told me that their brother trained dragons, once I found that out I went running to Viktor to warn him and then I went to the other Champions, except Hayden because I have a feeling he already knew and kept it to himself, due to his friend Ronald Weasley, Charlie and the Twins youngest brother.

I don't want anyone to get hurt and the others, Fleur and Cedric, were in shock and then, "You're just trying to get us off our game," laughs Cedric.

"Listen to me you ignorant fools!" I scream, thankfully we're out of earshot while I'm like this, "Do you really think I would be so concerned if I wasn't being honest! Fucking dragon trainers are here with several!"

Fleur looks at me and places a hand on my shoulder, "How do we know we can trust you?"

"I don't know you, and you don't know me, but I swear on my magic that I am only looking out for you," I say, and then a blue light emanates from my heart, my magical core and my wand.

"You don't have too," Cedric says frantically, but the deed is done.

"Though it does make me feel more secure with you young one," Fleur says ruffling my head.

I blush, but then Hayden has to come, with Ron and a bright muggle born named Hermione, and ruin the moment, "Ha! I know what the first challenge is! I hope you all do well…NOT!"

"Yeah!" Ron says, "Bet you won't stand a chance!"

Hermione mouths an apology and "Meet me by the lake after lunch," and I smile her way.

Fleur and Cedric look at him and Cedric snarls, "Fame isn't everything Hayden."

The two boys start gaping like fish, but Hermione is trying not to laugh, "Hayden, you and I know that James and Lily would give you a trophy just for being a perfect Potter," I tell him.

I walk away with the other two Champions, the boys yelling insults our way, but we just worry about training for the dragon, the only good thing about my ex-brother is that he could never keep his mouth shut, "Sorry for doubting you Ryder," the two say.

"Whatever, I get it," but they look hurt that I wasn't being stuck up about it, "Really, I would have reacted the same way."

I force myself to show my face to my fellow students, but they are more pissed at Hayden, who has everything a kid his age could ever want, but after lunch I go to meet Hermione by the Black Lake, "Ryder, I didn't think you'd show," she says in disbelief.

"What do you want to talk about 'Mione?" I ask, I give everyone a nickname, I decided that since her parents call her by this name that I would too, but the only reason I know that is because she is always thinking about them and how proud they are of her, how she is always replaying their memory when she's scared or down. I learned early on after the Potter blood left my body that my mother's side of the family had seer's blood and readers blood, but it is a recessive gene.

"No one has ever called me that other than my parents, not even my two 'best' friends," she replies.

"Well, I guess that this means I want to be friends," I say sincerely.

We spend our free period talking about Hayden and Ron, "They are only friends with me because I give them my homework to copy," she says, crying, "If that wasn't bad enough, they drag me with them to get them out of trouble, I'm quick on my feet and they would probably be dead if it wasn't for me," then she starts speaking in parslemouth, "Not to mention that if it wasn't for this gift Ron's little sister, Ginny, would be dead."

I look to her in disbelief; the gift was rare, but even rarer in a muggle borns… I hiss back to her, "You how to speak like this?"

We look to each other and then start laughing, we come to an agreement that if we had a secret to tell or just wanted to talk, that we would speak like this, our own secret language that you have to be born with, that cannot be learned.

We talk about what it was like for me, swapping stories about our schools and experiences with Hayden, "So you were disowned?" I nod, "Wow, I am SO sorry, I wish I would have known before hand, but the only good thing about being their friend is that my family is getting paid."

I start laughing, "That was the only way he ever had friends when we were younger, but my friends were in books and the reptiles that lived nearby. The Potters didn't want me to ruin their image, me being a 'Squib' and all, 'A disgrace to my family name by being born,' James had said."

"I'm so sorry that that happened to you Ryder," she says, but I shrug it off, "Would, would you be my friend, a REAL friend?"

"Yeah, 'Mione," I say, "I think that you saving them millions of times, that you would get SOME recognition, but I guess being the friend of the Boy-Who-Lived is all that you'll ever be seen as."

She sighs, "I guess you're right, but-"

I pull her into a hug, "Listen to me, you and your real friends are worth more than Hayden, because you care, you are the people that make this world a better place. I know that you might not see it now, but I know a guy in Slytherin who has his eye on you and he told me so. Theodore Nott, you know him?"

She blushes, "Yeah, but he always makes fun of me, but I like him… too I guess."

"I say that a strong woman like you should walk up to him and ask him out, being a Courageous Gryffindor and all," I say laughing, she hits me, but it's all in good fun, with her blushing mad and all.

We leave when we hear the bell and head to our next class. The rest of the day was very uneventful, but during another free hour the other Champions and I train for our first tast.

We head to dinner together, her and I along with her friend Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend Luna Lovegood and my friends from all the houses, laughing at Hayden, who had melted no less than four cauldrons within the hour we had with Professor Snape.

While we were eating Hermione gets up and nervously walks over to the Slytherin table and goes towards Theo, the hall grows silent as she approaches her pray, "What do you want mud-blood?" he snaps.

"I heard through the grapevine that you like me," she states with more confidence than she is feeling, but manages to have everyone convinced that she is in control, "that true?"

He begins to studder, "Well… Um… You see…"

"How about you just ask me out already and get it over with," she states, causing the hall to look at the two, many jaws are dropped at her bluntness towards Theo.

I smile and try to hold back a laugh as I see the look on Ron's face, but Teddy doesn't hold back, as he gain his courage, "Will you go out with me Hermione Granger?"

His face turns a beet colored red as she thinks it over, causing him to squirm, as he thinks he is about to be made a fool of. If I didn't know what house she was in I would think she was a Slytherin, but the whole school is holding their breath, due to the rumors that these two were 'meant to be' or the other one about their 'sexual tension'. I look to my friend and after a very long minute of letting him go through his many emotions and silent pleas for this to be real, "I guess I could give you a chance Theo."

His jaw drops, but after the shock subsides, happiness takes over. He stands and lifts her up in the air and spins her around, kissing her on the lips, "You have NO idea how long I have waited to do this."

"I think I can guess," she says laughing.

"Was this your doing?" George asks.

I'm beaming and the three start laughing. We look to Ron, who has a very sour expression, like he just lost he just saw the most horrific thing, and according to his older brothers, that would be spiders, "Sorry Ronnikins," says Fred.

"But looks like," George continues.

"Your dream girl," Fred jumps in.

"Is taken," Lee finishes, slapping his hands over the twins, then has a look on his face that says, 'Ha! I won!'

"The bookworm?" Ron says, "There is no snowball's chance in hell! That I like that snotty Know-It-All, I was only using her to pass my classes."

I look at him in disbelief, but the hall has broken into applause and most of the people from their houses are cheering, but what Ron just said was overheard by many students and they stop cheering and look at him, gaining the attention of ALL the people in the room, "Say that again Ron," Neville says, "I don't think she heard you."

"She already knows, but if you want me to repeat it, FINE! I said, that there is no snowball's chance in hell that I like that snotty Know-It-All, and that I was only using her to pass my classes."

"You go Ron!" yells Hayden, causing 'Mione to cry into Teddy's chest, him being seven inches taller than her in all, "It's not like you all wouldn't do the same thing."

I stand and walk over to his head of house, "You CONDONE such behavior? I thought having Hayden was supposed to be good for the lions, but I guess he just isn't smart enough that he needs to cheat, how pathetic."

I walk to sit with the Slytherins, many Gryffindors follow, disgusted that they were ever friends with those two, but they sat with me and made amends with many of their fellow students, and school unity was on its way. Most Gryffindors made their way to Slytherin, but there wasn't enough room, so many sat with friends from other houses, not wanting to associate themselves with the bastards once called the Golden Duo, then Golden Trio, now back to the Golden Duo, but now as people are calling them, The Molded Duo.

Many students go up to the Slytherin table and apologize, but the return to their seats, due to the lack of space, but that gives me an idea to hatch to their headmaster, other than the Ball that's coming up.

After time Viktor, Fleur, Cedric and I become close enough to discuss strategies against the beasts, and the older students start to teach me some spells I could use, but they drain me of most of my energy.

Courtney and Daniel arrive, though they are my age they are really smart and quick, and graduated from their school last year and are here to teach the dance class for the upcoming Christmas Ball, but it's just the basics and will get 'better' after the first task.

We trained long and hard for both the dance and the task, but we were all still afraid of what is to come. On the day of the first task, November 24, we were dressed in school colors, house colors or family crest colors, "Now champions," said Mr. Bagman, "In this pouch are dragon replicas with numbers on them, the number indicates which of you will go with the dragon you choose at the given time."

I start to hyperventilate, but thankfully only my new friends notice and place a hand on one another in a good luck fashion, at least in the eyes of the heads of schools, but to the four of us, it's a sign of fear and a silent way to show understanding. I go up to each Champion and all the guys are given handshakes, while Fleur receives two kisses on the cheeks.

Fleur goes first, I guess chivalry really _isn't _dead, and gets a Common Welsh Green with a number two around its neck. Cedric went second and plucks out a Swedish Short-Snout with a number one around its neck. Viktor reaches in and grabs a Chinese Fireball with a number four around its neck. Hayden rushes and seizes a Romanian Longhorn with a number three around its neck. I reach in a hesitantly grab the final dragon, unfortunately for me it is the most dangerous of all dragons, a Hungarian Horntail, I will be the last to perform.

The others go in and out in a timely fashion, but as time passes the more and more I start to lose my sense of ability to get the egg. I look out of the tent, using a wordless and wandless spell to allow to see through the tent, and see my mother and father, my friends with a banner, the Potter family, my Uncles, and my friends family. I try not to watch the events of the other champions, but seeing Fleur getting hurt draws a lone tear to my eye.

After some time the others have gotten their eggs, but only Fleur and Hayden got hurt… so far. Fleur got burnt, but nothing too severe, just her robes and some first degree burns. Hayden on the other hand got hit in the shoulder by the dragon's horn and it drew blood, only few drops, but it was enough for him to say that, "That dragon should be put down!" Merlin am I happy that I am no longer related to that little monster.

"NOW, LET'S PUT OUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR RYDER FLAMEL!" screams the announcer, Lee Jordan, "IF HE GET'S HIS EGG TOO, THEN ALL OUR CHAMPIONS WILL BE MOVING ON TO THE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

Viktor and Cedric gave me the idea that I could accio my Firebolt, that I got for Christmas when I got adopted, from Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot, thank god we are allowed wands, but for Merlin's sake I'm facing the most brutal dragon known to man! I walk out to the playing field, where my friends have painted a banner that changed colors and wording, at first it said, "Ryder's Gonna Ride His Way To Victory," though no one knew what they meant, but then it read, "Potter's Gonna Cry His Way To Mum And Dad," which he did since they are sitting in the stands with him, tending to his 'fatal' wound.

Mum and Dad are sitting there with my friends, Dad's cheering and Mum has a worried look on her face. Everyone from my school is cheering for me, along with some of my new friends, I wave and then, "AND LET IT BEGIN," I hear someone hiss in my ear, I look to see the dragon, "I KNOW YOU CAN'T HEAR ME, BUT YOU'RE LUNCH."

I hiss back, "I can hear you; all I want is the egg that doesn't belong."

It stomps it foot and I call my broom, after a long minute it was there and the fire from the dragon almost hits me. On the broom I feel free, but I have a job to do, so when the dragon moves to snap at me I dive down and retrieve the egg, but unfortunately it doesn't end there.

The dragon brakes from its chains and starts to follow me. I hear gasps and many telling the handlers to get her down, but they can't. I take the dragon out of the arena and away from the people; all I am left with is my abilities.

I fly around the school, but the dragon perches itself on Gryffindor Tower, swishes its tail, knocking me off my broom. My broom lands several meters away from me, but the only problem is that we are several HUNDRED meters off the ground. I look to the dragon, which has an evil grin on its face; I turn my head and leap for my broom, just making it as it was slipping off the edge.

The dragon roars in frustration, but as I fly it follows. I do several laps around the school and see the bridge, I dive and go through a window, but the dragon isn't so lucky, it crashed into it and fell into the trench below, howling in pain.

I want to go save it, but I have to worry about my parents, who are possibly thinking I am dead. I near closer to the stadium I hear a deathly silence, but when Ameth sees me he starts cheering, causing the others to follow suit. I have the egg in my hand, a burnt robe, a bleeding forehead, but they are all worn proudly. My headmaster treats my wound and everyone comes to greet and congratulate me, "Ryder," my father says, "You EVER worry us like that again, you'll find yourself unable to sit for a month," but then he starts laughing, "I'm so glad you're okay."

I smile at then all, but then reality sets in, the Potter's are coming this way with Hayden, "You sabotaged our son's chances of winning," James says.

"I did no such thing," I say, but then I direct it to Hayden, "How could I?"

"The others were very calm," Hayden says.

"We weren't calm," Fleur says, "but for arguments sake we had to act for the sakes of the people watching."

The announcer comes on, "FOR THE SCORES OF THE PENTIWIZARD GAMES… IN FIRST PLACE… IT'S A TIE! BETWEEN BOTH CHAMPIONS OF DURMSTRANG! IN SECOND IS BOTH CEDRIC AND FLEUR! FINALLY IN THIRD IS HAYDEN POTTER!" Lee screams, "GREAT JOB GUYS! NOW THE EGGS ARE YOUR CLUES FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE, WHICH WON'T BE UNTIL AFTER THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY! GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL!"

Lee had been calling this year's tournament that since the night we were chosen, "WHAT?!" screamed both Hayden and Dumbledore.

Viktor comes up behind me, scaring the living shit out of me, me nerves are still on edge, "Vell wee'll just 'have to break dat tie."

**Hope you enjoyed! Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2: I adopted this, the first chapter is the original author's, but is a combination of the few chapters that they have written.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend, Cesar, who is going to school to become a teacher.**

**Dance Class**

The first task ended a week age and we were able to relax for some time, but, alas, it doesn't last long. The Yule Ball is coming up, and Courtney and Daniel are here and very excited to be teaching something as intimate as dancing. It also doesn't help matters much that their marriage is set for Christmas, American Wizard Laws are WEIRD, and they are going to be very giddy for the next several weeks.

American law says that an 'established relationship', which is a courteous way of saying sexual relationship, is the only way that they can get married as underage witches and wizards. The only problem with their plan is that it will be the union of two rival families, descendants of Morgana and Merlin to be exact. The couple looks happy, and are set to be wed, but the families of the two are not so keen about getting them to break it off, it's pitiful.

Walking to their classroom with the Gryffindors is eventful; Neville punches Hayden for saying a cruel word to Hermione, Fred and George conjure a spider to scare Ron, Hermione is telling stories about her first dance, "I tripped everyone and fell on my face," she says, "I have little rhythm or balance."

We keep walking, then Neville asks, "Ryder, can you dance?"

"I don't dance," I reply, "I feel stupid when I do."

We make it to the room and we see Professor McGonagall staring at the couple in the room. I recognize that dance, it's the Tango, "From Argentina," as they once told me, but then, "Are we dancing THAT?!" screams Lee, who is watching the electricity coming off the couple, the heat that they are creating, the passion in their eyes as they look at each other.

They stop and look around, noticing that we are staring, Court snaps her fingers and the music from nowhere disappears, "Sorry, we were debating which dance was more intimate, the Tango or the Waltz, I think I won."

"You all will need more lessons to learn those dances, but Dumbledore has asked us to keep it simple," Daniel says in a defeated tone, "and yes, dear, you won… looks like we'll be doing the Tango like you said."

McGonagall stands in front of us, "Guys sit on the left, while girls on the right, and I'll explain when you are all situated," after a long five minutes she begins, "Now the noble house of…" I zone out I don't need to hear about her 'perfect' lions, but when she suddenly says my name is when I start to focus back in, "-el and Mr. Potter and the other Champions will start dancing first than after several seconds others may join and follow their lead. Now Mr. Flamel, would you please come and show us the proper way to dance? Ms. Merliz if you would."

I stand and make my way towards her; she and Daniel are standing by the door looking for any stray student, "So its Ms. Merliz is it?" I say laughing.

"Cool it Ryder," Dan warns, "She might come from a 'Light' family, but she is NOT in the mood, thanks to Dumbledore. He was just here and told her that she was going to have to leave the school because he only needs one dance teacher."

I don't ask any questions, I know I'll get them later, but seeing the shutters on the widows shaking I know he really isn't kidding, I continue walking and when I reach her I bow, "May I have this dance?"

She calms a bit, "Thank you for asking, Sir," she says, at least she's cool enough to play along.

I reach my hand out and she takes it. I lead her to the middle of room for everyone to see. I place my left hand on her waist, as she places her right hand on my shoulder, but our other hands are entwined, "Daniel, if you please?" I ask, and then he snaps his fingers causing an orchestra to sound.

We start to dance, slowly at first, letting the music take us, her following my lead. It is a complicated piece, but yet it holds a simple timed dance that doesn't look right without its musical brother, but when they are together, you can see the beauty behind it. We twirl, she spins, I lift her up, but once you feel the music flow through you it becomes easy to see where the next step is, but I really have no sense of why this comes easily to me.

The guys are howling and the girls are drooling, but all I can see is my partner and the music playing, the other distractions are merely in the background. On the final note of the song I tilt her back; her movements are like water, so fluid, so calm… perfect. I lift her up before the final note could finish and bow while she curtsies, "Thank you for giving me the honor Mr. Flamel," she says, the song and dancing really calmed her down, "Now get into partners and my Fiancé and I will correct what is needed and then we will get you started on the dance that Mr. Flamel and I have just demonstrated."

I walk back to my seat and let Courtney continue explaining what will be occurring during the next several weeks, "Where did you learn to dance like that?" Neville asks in a low whisper.

"I just let the music take control of me," I say.

"Now will the guys please ask the women to dance," Mr. Morgan says.

None of the guys except Fred, George, Lee, Neville and I stand to ask the girls, I go up to Hermione, "May I have this dance Ms. Granger?"

She blushes and stands, her friends sniggering, "Yes, thank you."

The other guys finally get up and we each have a partner, we are all fixed, well just about everyone is, and we start with the dance once the music starts. Hayden is so smug until Daniel goes up to him and asks, "Who taught you to dance?"

"My father and mother, am I not the best in the class?" Ginny, the Twins youngest sibling and only sister, nods like a fan girl as Hayden searches for and answer.

"My heavens no!" Daniel exclaims, "To be honest you are the worst! You keep bumping into others, you're not supporting your partner and your parents have taught you wrong."

"What?" Hayden asks, "What do you mean?"

I can't believe how stupid he is, but thankfully Daniel continues talking to him, "I mean you have been doing it wrong for years! You would be best to come after school and on the weekends with your friend Mr. Weasley."

"Class dismissed," Courtney says, "I expect you two here and anyone else who wants extra help or wants to learn more advanced dancing," she says as everyone starts to grab their things to go to dinner.

I wave goodbye to my friends and stay behind to talk to the two lovers, "Court, what happened?"

She starts crying and Daniel starts to comfort her, but she speaks, "Dumbledore said that I had to go, that he only wanted Danny. He said that if I don't leave that he'll have me in prison faster than I can say Quidditch."

I look at her and I see her struggling not to cry, but is losing the fight, "Court, you shouldn't hold back your tears, your emotions, it'll make you sick," Dan says, rocking her back and forth.

I sit next to the two, "I'm so sorry Court… so what are you going to do?"

"I don't think I have a choice," she says, "but he did give me until the end of next week."

"But, what about the classes?" I ask.

"You will still have me," Dan says with a sigh, "but the passion will be gone, there will be no emotion with another partner. I guess he wants us all to be robots."

I sigh, "Well is there anything we can do?"

"No," the two say, we stand and walk to the Dining Hall.

We get into the Great Hall and everyone is staring, Fred looks at us and nods his way to Hayden, with Hayden is the Potters. My friends and I go our separate ways and I sit in-between the twins and across from Hermione, I hiss to her, "What happened?"

Everyone sucks in a breath, but we don't care, "They are here because they don't want you ruining his reputation, their image, his chances of winning and whatnot."

Now everyone is staring at us, but James stands, "YOU TWO ARE EVIL AND ARE A DISGRACE TO THE HOUSE OF GRYFFINDOR! BEING ABLE TO SPEAK LIKE THAT IS A SIGN OF EVIL! THE DARK LORD SPOKE LIKE THAT AND LOOK AT WHAT HE BECAME!"

I stand, "Just because your poor son can't do it, just because you can't do it, just because it's so rare and is usually in dark wizards is because at this school, didn't you realize that most come from here, is because you label one fourth the people here are evil at ELEVEN! YOU ALL FORGET THAT OTHER DARK LORDS AND LADIES CAME FROM DIFFERENT HOUSES, LIKE WORMTAIL! YOU ALL ARE SO BLOODY BLIND! I'M HAPPY I DO NOT GO HERE! THOUGH THE FRIENDS I'VE MADE ARE GREAT, BUT WITH ALL THE PREJUDICES HERE YOU ALL WOULD TURN ON ONE FOR BEING DIFFERENT! DIFFERENT ISN'T A BAD THING, DIFFERENCES ARE WHAT make THIS WORLD WHAT IT IS! NOT FUCK OFF!"

It takes a minute, but the Slytherin house is clapping, then Ravenclaw, then my friends, then Hufflepuff, but none of the people who agree with the Potters, like Dumbledore. My headmaster and the heads of houses come up to me and thank me for my little speech, but 'my' head of house has something to say, "When did you start thinking like this?"

"Since I found out that Dumbledore and the Potters thought that my school was a, and I quote, 'A Death Eater Camp,' that's when," I say.

She is hot, so is Courtney, but this time we can all feel it, the tables are shaking, glass on the windows are breaking the rafters are crumbling, but not even Daniel can calm her. I run over, "Ryder, there is no way in hell that you can stop her."

"Let me try," I plead and he nods, frantic to get her relaxed, "Court, Courtney," a thought hits me, her inheritance, "Courtney Elizabeth Merliz, descendant of Merlin, I command you to stop this nonsense!"

Suddenly she is thrown back and hits her head on the wall, but the shaking stops, she comes around about five minutes later, "What the hell happened?"

"Oh thank the gods!" Dan breathes, everyone lets go of the breath they were holding as well, "What happened?"

"An inheritance," I reply, but I'm not really sure, "I got mine after I was adopted, apparently Lily had readers blood and seers blood running through their veins, but it is a recessive gene."

She doesn't look different, but her magic has changed, "WAIT HOW COME HE GOT THOSE GIFTS AND NOT ME?" Hayden screams, obviously pissed that he didn't receive our mother's inheritance.

"You have dominant potter genes, dumbass," Fred says.

"Right," Lee says.

"He did say that they were RECESSIVE!" George laughs hysterically.

In unison the three say, "Who's insignificant now?"

The Potters hush their poor baby, "Sweety, you are more powerful than them, it doesn't matter," Lily says.

"Really?" I interject, "I heard through the grapevine that you and James are regretting disowning me because of how happy I am."

"WHO TOLD YOU?" James apparently didn't want that knowledge out of his little group.

"I DID!" says Uncle Padfoot, walking through the doors.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2: I adopted this, the first chapter is the original author's, but is a combination of the few chapters that they have written.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N 1 This chapter is dedicated to my Father, an egotistical, lowlife, whose only friend is his pocketbook. The Potter Family is based off of his greed and materialistic personality. **

**A/N 2 To all of you that have reviewed, THANK YOU! I take it to heart and try to incorporate some ideas that I get from y'all, since I am incapable of coming up with things, except when I get inspiration. Special thanks to domsijohn, mattdombast, RRW, and Edana1009.**

**Secrets**

"YOU DID WHAT?" James screams.

"I told him what you thought," Padfoot says, Moony walks in behind him.

"Misters Black," Dumbledore says, "What is the meaning of your visit?"

"Saw our god-son was in the tournament," Remus says, "We just went home to get a few things in order and now we're back."

I run over to my uncles, "I was wondering when you would be here, I saw you all, but you didn't stick around."

"We know," they say in unison.

"They don't regret giving you up!" Hayden says, "THEY HAVE ME!"

Courtney starts laughing, "Really? You think that you're so high and mighty that you think that giving up a child is easy? For the father it might," she says glaring at the man who really disowned me, "but for the mother, even if you don't really like the child, they still gave birth and would feel the loss, no matter how small the feeling may be."

"Mom?" / "Lils?" James and Hayden say in unison.

"She might not admit it, but you can feel it, not being able to see them or hear them," Remus says, "but the Witch has a point, the loss of a child can be felt no matter what."

I look to her, she's balling, "I can still feel it!" I don't believe what she is saying, "You made me lose my baby!"

"I don't believe you Lily," the three of us, Padfoot, Moony and I, say in unison, then look at each other, all of us reach an understanding. Dumbledore starts making his way towards us.

"I never mea-" Uncle Moony cuts her off.

"You never liked the fact that you had two children," says Moony, I notice Courtney is starting to stand, but Daniel tries to keep her down, but she waves towards us and he sighs, letting her go towards us, but he stays at his seat.

"Now Remus, that isn't true," Dumbledore says.

"Really?" I interject, "Then why was I considered a squib, abused, and starved? Why was Hayden always listened to and I raised by a house elf? Why did I get disowned for going to a school that has a higher rated education? I want to know."

"We did no su-" but then James stops and looks to his wife, he sighs, many straining to hear his next words, "We got too caught up in being the parents to the Boy-Who-Lived, we forgot about you, forgot that we had a responsibility to you too, forgot that you were our son too."

"I-I ha-have so-someth-something t-to say," Courtney is now standing behind us, we turn, she looks old, defeated, but it isn't her voice, it's a males, "Y-you P-potters, ah-always a-about your-yourselves. You are a d-dis-disgrace to your honored name," the voice ends and Courtney shakes her head, "I want to know who named the once Harry James Potter a squib and allowed this abuse," thankfully it's her voice.

"I did," says Dumbledore, "Why? What is it to you?"

"He is my friend," her voice is slow and shallow, "you allowed him to be abused," she pauses to take a ragged breath, "You do not deserve to be looked up to, to be a mentor, a highly respected wizard," she is worn and starts to collapse.

She goes down, "You have no right to say that," Dumbledore says.

My friends come over to help her, Daniel is being held back by Snape, Daniel is getting his inheritance and is trying to break free, to protect his Fiancée, but the magic now flooding his body making him weak. Viktor lifts her bridal style, "I tink de girl 'as a point. Yoo deed ahmeet to de aboose ov my friend. I agree vit de girl."

"If I could I would knock you OUT OF THE TOURNAMENT!" Dumbledore says with a smile and that damned twinkle in his, but not loud enough to get past me.

"I tink dis girl needs a medi-vitch or vizard," Viktor says, as Madam Pomfrey rushes over to treat Courtney, Professor Snape is treating Dani.

I look at the Headmaster, "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why do you hate me so?"

The twinkle leaves for a minute, but then returns, "My boy, what gave you such an idea?"

"You labeled me a squib!" I scream. He looks around and walks back to his seat, I sigh, "Court?"

"Mr. Flamel, her inheritance came earlier than it should have, do you know her family history?"

Snape yells from his seat, "Same with this one, what the hell is going on?"

I sigh; we walk to the hospital wing, all of us friends and family, "Courtney is the descendant of Merlin, while her fiancé, Daniel, is a descendant of Morgana. I think that what's going on has caused them to get their inheritance early."

No one says anything, but I hear Courtney saying something, it's horsed, but just parts are able to be made out, "Please… Tom… Dad… He… Trying… Kill… War…"

"Oh boy…" I say.

"What?" they all ask.

"We need to wake her up."

"Not until her body has accepted the magic and get used to it," Snape says, placing Daniel on a bed next to one that has a plaque labeled, 'Potter's Bed,' I start laughing.

"Has he been in here so much to need this?" Sirius asks looking at the sign, trying to hide his mirth, but it's futile. I'm crying from laughing so hard, and Sirius is being held up by his husband and his friend.

"Sirius," Professor Snape says, "Heal boy!"

I lose the control that I had just gotten back and the other people in the room can't hold back and are dying on the floor. I try to stop, but it fails, the adults continue to talk to him like a dog and Fred, George and Lee aren't helping in the least, "Fetch the stick boy, go on, fetch the stick," they say, every time we gain control, causing us to lose said control again.

Finally we all have enough control to speak, with a chuckle here and there, "Now," chuckles Snape, "Dumbledore says that he is going to have this young woman here leave," he says directing our attention to Courtney.

"Why?" asks Fleur and her little sister walking in, "Why would he do that, she and Daniel are great teachers, why would he make her leave?"

We look at them, many students start to pile into the room, many professors too, "Dumbledore contacted the American Ministry and asked them here to take her this Sunday," Madam Maxime says.

"Ve'll noht leht dem take 'er," says one of Viktor's friends, Natanail, says determined.

There was cheering, "Vhat es de purpose ov sehndeeng dat girl bahck to Amereeca?" my headmaster asks.

I look to the people and then back to the couple, they expanded a bed to fit them both, "Let me introduce the Morgana and Merlin heirs," Snape says, "My daughter and her husband-to-be."

Everyone looks shocked that they are in the presence of Royalty, but most Slytherins look as though they are going to faint, "Professor," Draco says, getting over his shock, "you ACTUALLY have a kid?"

"I just said that Mr. Malfoy," he sneers, but looks to his daughter, "she is a bright girl, has great potential, but due to her sex, she is frowned upon. If she was only born a male," he shakes his head, "but I wouldn't trade her for a son, I love her, but her fiancé is another story, but what father doesn't say or think like that?"

His students look shocked, a lot of professors look stunned at his words, "Vell yoo learn a noo ting ev'ryday," my headmaster says, but there is a glint in his eyes I've never seen before in another person, hurt and betrayal.

Dumbledore and other 'faithful' students walk into the room, with some Ministry officials, "Now get away from the girl, boys," shockingly most of the guys in the room had drawn their wands, some started using their elemental powers, and some shifted forms, behind the boys are all the girls, ready to protect the couple.

"What's going on?" asks Hannah walking over to me, her voice is shaky, but she's pretty calm.

"We are here to take Ms. Merliz back to America, Ms. Lenz," one man says, "so should you for that matter, unless you've found your charge."

"I have and my mate," she says directing towards Fred and I, "now what about Merliz, what did she do to get 'deported'?"

Everyone looks confused at the new term, a female speaks now, "She was interfering with the education of others and was sneaked into the country."

"To whose knowledge did you come to this conclusion?" Hannah asks coldly, "I have known this girl for years, she has a father here, she has dual citizenship in this country and American, how the hell did she sneak into a country where she has citizenship?"

The people look confused, but Hannah looks convinced, "I see," says an elderly man, "Well with that said, she couldn't sneak here and you, Dumbledore, have no evidence otherwise. Ms. Lenz, I thank you for giving us this information and will double check this information."

"you mean what you should have done in the first place?" Snape asks.

"Yes, you are right," says another elderly man, "We will be back in a week to tell you whether or not she will be taken, good day."

They all walk out of the Hospital Wing and out of the building. Dumbledore's face is red and then, "EVERYONE LEAVE THIS INSTANT! I WANT THE WEASLEY TWINS, RYDER FLAMEL, HANNAH LENZ, THE PROFESSORS AND THE CHAMPIONS AND THEIR FAMILIES TO STAY HERE!" after a minute and no one moving, "NOW!"

Most scurry off, but the people who really feel they need to and were not asked to stay do. I look to them, they are all my friends, champions and their friends and people I now consider my surrogate family, "You all don't have to stay," I tell them.

All the elementals and the shifters stay and make up the majority, but they all say the same thing, "We are staying here to protect this girl and you."

No one has ever done this before, but I am grateful, I hear a scream from behind me, it's Daniel, "P'ease, no, Court, don't go."

"You may speak, Dumbledore," Fleur says.

"Not with all of your little CREATURES here," he spits, like they are beneath them, beneath HIM, like they are not capable of understanding.

One of the students changed into a snake and hissed, "You stupid old man, you really do think that we are beneath you, because we are different, it be You who is beneath us for thinking so."

I start sniggering, thankfully Hermione didn't go and she has such a great big smile on her face, "What are you laughing at boy?"

Hermione answers, but the mirth laces his voice, "The snake, sorry I really don't know your name," the snake hisses that his name is Raul, "Okay, Raul then, said something that was funny."

"Like what Ms. Granger?" his temper boiling.

"Well he called you stupid; he said that you are beneath these special students because you think you are above the-"

He is now standing in front of her, he SLAPS her across the face, causing everyone to stare in horror, "HOW DARE YOU?!" screams Hannah.

"EVERYONE IS BENEATH ME! EVERYTHING THAT ISN'T A WITCH OR WIZARD PURE BLOOD IS BENEATH ME!" he turns to the Furie, and it turns into a whisper, "Even your charge."

She snaps and it takes all that I have to keep her back, thankfully Fred is in front of her, blocking her view of the old man, me behind with George holding her arms and legs, "Let me at him! You decrepit old man," then she freezes and starts to calm, we let her go, "Very well, I'll be back."

"Where are you going you little freak?" Dumbledore says.

"Where do you think?" she replies, she bolts to the door and is gone.

We don't know where she is going, but Dumbledore looks like he is going to kill everyone in this room, "Now," he says a bit calmer, "let me near the sleeping children and no one will get hurt."

I rush to the front, while everyone else forms a protective circle around the two, the Professors in the room are very confused, but Snape comes in front of me, pushing me back, "You want to get to my kids then you'll have to go through me."

"Very well," he says, "Avada Kedavra!"

The curse doesn't reach, it disappears through an aura of purple magic, we turn and see Courtney with closed eyes, "Y-you tr-tried to kill an i-innocent," the voice is from a male, "Do you not remember who these children are? Who these children and adults are? A renewed life. The oath you took to protect these people, what the world should be like, do you not remember? Though I am dead I am still here, though my eyes are gone, I still see, my ears have disappeared, but I can still hear, though I have no arms I can still protect. You are a disgrace to your role in life, when your judgment day has come, remember, it is not the living that will judge and condemn you, but the dead."

Then she falls back to the bed and then Daniel comes up, in the same state, "I might not have been a light witch," his voice, female, "but my reasoning was sound, though no one cares. Most 'dark' witches and wizards look to me for guidance, but they do not understand. I did what I did for the betterment of the world, I admit I took it too far, so does the one that understands, he too took his rule too far. I will admit I had it coming, my death, but to this day I am misunderstood by most," he turns to his fiancée, "though our lines have had its misunderstanding, I am happy to say that the lines are starting to blur and that we are all becoming a bit of each," then he, too, falls back down.

I take up the talking, "You may be able to kill us, but our lives do not go unnoticed, by the living, OR the departed," I understand what they are saying and explain in that way.

Dumbledore is fuming, "You all in danger, from something fiercer than you realize. You do not see reason, you don't see further than your own nose."

Viktor snorts, "Reelly? 'Cause from vhat I joost 'eard, et be yoo and de Potters vho du noht see pahst yoor own nose."

The Potters patriarch stares him down, "We do so!"

Ameth is next, "Then why did Ryder here have such a hellish life?"

Jul follows suit, "Is there a real reason that you forgot about him?"

Jack, "Why he was neglected?"

Bhutan is after, "Why did he wake up screaming and have to put silencing spells on his bed?"

"Just because he didn't have the perfect life his once brother does, doesn't mean we didn't love him," Lily protests.

"What about the spells he was doing on his bed to keep us from waking up?" the four ask, "I mean over the years he eventually took them off slowly, but occasionally we do brew him potions or he does it himself," but Bhutan continues, "Not like a Dreamless Sleep potion just appears out of the blue."

"We never abused him!" Lily protests, looking to her husband, who as a regretful look on his face, "James?"

"I was forceful with him, I was harsh on him, didn't leave much room for error, for him to be a child," he says, "Hayden, after Har- I mean Ryder left, I started to notice that things hadn't changed. Things were still breaking and the House Elves were being blamed. I realized I was hurting the one son who ever did anything right, but years of conditioning to look past my eldest son and only see him as being perfect, when Ryder left I saw the error of my ways, but I was not going to admit I was wrong and become a beggar."

"Dad?" Hayden asks, "What do you mean?"

Lily seems to be in the same state as her husband, but James speaks none-the-less, "I apologize to my once heir for not seeing it sooner than you leaving, but what's done is done."

I look to Lily, who is crying, again, "I wish I could make you my son again, but as my husband has said, what's done is done."

"Quit the crap," Dumbledore says, "You both knowingly did what you did, looked past your son, looked only at the fame you were getting from being Hayden parents, quit lying to cover-up your flaws. Lily you never liked having more than one mouth to feed, that's why he was raised by a House Elf. James, you were always looking for more fame, so being the parent to someone famous made you forget and abuse your other heir."

"What about you Dumbledore?" this time it is Remus who speaks, "He is my god-son, you could have had the adoption law changed Years ago, but no. you played grandfather to Hayden, while Ryder was pushed into the background. You allowed for it to continue, the three of you never once cared about him! Let him be raised by an Elf, live in the smallest spare room, then live in the cold basement, not feed him for days or weeks at a time, beat him for things Hayden did! Dumbledore, you allowed for it to happen, I asked for you to get that damned law removed or at least for special cases, but no, he was better off with his birth parents, but at least he is with a family who loves and cares for him and the best part is that they let him keep in contact and visit us!

"You lot never let me near him, not if you could help it at least! You wanted me to forget him too, wanted me to be engulfed in Hayden's fame too. You wanted me to forget my god-son, not give him a reason to live! You have no idea how many times we have talked about suicide, murder and things that a FATHER should be talking to HIS son about, but no he had me. Thankfully he is a great boy, not a stuck-up, egotistical, materialistic little bastard like his once brother and parents!"

I have never seen Uncle Moony so furious, but I know Uncle Padfoot has, this time he is agreeing with his husband. They got married in my second year at Durmstrang, everyone was there, unfortunately. Hayden has a gay phobia, and was screaming when they said 'I do,' the families didn't speak for months, but that didn't bother the newlyweds, they are trying to start a family, but they were using Sirius as the carrier before and are going to switch the roles and see if they can have a child, it would be nice to have a little cousin.

"WE ARE NOT LIKE THAT!" Lily screams.

"Really?" Sirius says agreeing with his mate, "Then why is his name Ryder and not Harry? Why is he a Flamel and NOT a Potter? Why is he better off now than when he was in your care? Dumbledore, do you have and answer? Why is Ryder a better person than his once twin?"

No one says anything, "Thought so," said the two in unison.

"Uncle Padfoot, Moony?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me NOW?" I ask.

"What?" everyone asks.

"Why I was labeled a Squib?" the two are very quiet.

"They don't know my boy," Dumbledore says with a triumphant smile.

"Then why don't you tell me," I say, "and don't call me that… I am NOT your boy."

Everyone starts sniggering, "I-I… but… what… why…? It's in the past."

"I still deserve to know," I reply.

Dumbledore screams, "Fine, you little bastard I'll tell you…"

**To Be Continued… Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2: I adopted this, the first chapter is the original author's, but is a combination of the few chapters that they have written.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N 1 This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend, he's humble and caring, really who I based Ryder off of and the book character J.K. Rowling had created.**

**A/N 2 To all of you that have reviewed, THANK YOU! I take it to heart and try to incorporate some ideas that I get from y'all, since I am incapable of coming up with things, except when I get inspiration. Special thanks to domsijohn, mattdombast, RRW, and Edana1009.**

**Who Am I**

"I heard a prophesy and it didn't say anything about twins," Dumbledore says fiercely, "So I told Lily, I told her she was carrying the savior of the wizarding world! I didn't realize, like everyone else, that she had produced twins. Since most twins have one powerful and one squib or no magic at all in their veins, with the eldest being powerful and the youngest being the weak and pathetic one, I automatically told them that their first born was the prophesized child.

"When Voldemort came and tried to destroy you and Hayden, killing a muggle girl who was babysitting you two, somehow he was defeated, when we arrived we saw Hayden crying and saw the scar I knew that he was really who we were supposed to follow."

"Where was I?" / "Where was Ryder?" we all ask in unison.

"You were under some ruble and Remus said he felt magic coming from your scar, but we blew him off. I didn't care what happened to you over the years because Hayden needed to be trained, just in case the Dark Lord comes back, and he did, Hayden had defeated him twice since he's been here and survived."

"With no help, I might add," Hayden says.

"That's not true!" screams Hermione, "You can't speak parselmouth, if I wasn't there Ginny would have died! If I didn't use my knowledge, Fucking Voldemort would have won by now!"

"No help my ass," I continue, but I'm laughing, "You have Lily and James there for you twenty-four-seven, you don't need to do anything, everyone would do as you ask and protect you before you saved anyone else!"

"What have you done?" they all ask.

"I do what I can to help people," I reply, "I'd rather die than see someone hurt."

Dumbledore scuffs, "So would Hayden," who shakes his head 'No,' figures, he isn't selfless, he's selfish, "He saved many students here, saved the world three times and possibly counting, I called you the squib because of how fragile you were and are, how small you are compared to Hayden, how pathetic you are," he continues, but I tune him out, not like I haven't heard that before by Hayden and my once parents, speaking of which they are staring at the headmaster in shock, apparently they didn't realize that this is how he felt towards their once youngest.

"Dumbledore," my headmaster says, "I suggest you stop your rant, before_ I_ go off on you, unlike you, I care for each of my students, even if I don't show it."

"Oh that isn't even the best part of the whole ordeal Igor," Dumbledore says, "The BEST part is that I did a test on both boys and it told me that Ryder was indeed the weakest."

Madam Pomfrey cuts in now, "That test is only for PHYSICAL strength you IDIOT!"

There is NO reason why she DOESN'T have the nickname Hospital Dragon, she is scarier than the Horntail I faced, "Wait, then there must be a spell for magical strength… right?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies, in a softer tone, me and her had become close over the course of time that I have been here, brewing potions for Professor Snape, then bringing them to her and talking about healing spells and potions, she's nice, "Would you like it?"

"Yes, thank you Madam Pomfrey" / "NO!" I say, while Dumbledore and Hayden scream frantically.

"Child, I told you to call me Poppy," she says, she told me before that only her favorite students and colleges can call her that, and that she wishes that I came here to help her, "Now…" she says the spell and then smiled, "Congratulations Mr. Flamel, Dumbledore messed up, BIG time."

**Weeks pass**

Hannah was right and Courtney wasn't sent back to America, much to Dumbledore's despair, he and the Potters had to PUBLICLY apologize to me, my Uncles and my family. The title that Hayden had received was given to me, but I refused it, I didn't want to be tempted to turn into him. The Flamel Family is going to have a party in dedication to the union of the Merlin and Morgana lines; the wedding is for Christmas Eve and the day after is the party.

Dumbledore hasn't been sent away yet, "We have to wait until after the tournament," Padfoot had said, but we all know that it will take Court and Dan to do it. They have woken up a week after the incident and are back to teaching .

The ball is fast approaching and I have been asked to cut classes, with permission of all my teachers, apparently I have higher than one-hundred percent in all of them, to help out the other houses, "Today," Daniel says, "Mr. Flamel will be helping us teach the class."

"We will be learning the Champions Dance today," I say, "Since this is the first song and dance we will be doing at the ball."

Right now it is the Slytherin house and many Durmstrang students ended up in this house, while most Beauxbatons students are in Ravenclaw. I walk up to Court and bow, "May I?"

"You may," she says and I lead her to the floor.

The music starts and we start to move, by the end of the dance many girls are drooling and many males are studying. When we finish and bow to one another, Court says, "Now everyone pair up, if there is a problem in the number of the opposite sex then I guess you will have to be homosexual for the lesson and just switch leads when we change partners, got me?" Many guys from Hogwarts look as though they will be sick, but at my school being gay is common, "I'll have you know I have a friend who is gay and is the only person I trust enough to tell everything too, next to my fiancé."

Many rush for the girls, many fail and have to go with other guys, but there is an odd number, Jack and Jul end up with Pansy and her friend, but they look to each other, looking as though they wish it had been with a guy, "Ryder do you mind going with Raul?"

I walk over and we start to dance, but during the dance we start to talk, "You're the one who can turn into a snake, right?"

"Yes," he says proudly, "but I can only speak their language when I AM a snake."

I start laughing, "You know, that was pretty sly, what you called Dumblefuck."

The music continues and we keep talking, Raul is a student here and I learned that his father beats him, "I can't feel it any more, the pain I mean."

"It's still not right," I reply, "You're a great dancer, where'd ya learn?"

"My mum," he says.

"Okay, time to find a new partner or switch roles!" Daniel yells at us.

"Now it's your lead," I tell him.

"Okay," he says as the music continues again.

We continue to talk and I find that we have a bit in common, he says he plays Quidditch, "What position?" I ask.

"Seeker," he says, "I kind of wish that the other schools could play from the house they were sorted into, from what Krum tells me you could become pro."

"I like to play, but I much prefer my feet on the ground and making potions, but I beat Krum to the snitch, man was he pissed that he lost to a first year."

Raul starts laughing, "He told us when we called him invincible, man were we all shocked."

"So where is your family from?" I ask… his accent is very sharp.

"Mexico, we moved here when I was ten, I still speak mostly Spanish and only speak English when I have to, many have asked me to teach them, and they've gotten better over the years."

"Cool," I say.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

"Class dismissed, great job everyone," Court yells, "this is by far the best dancing house!"

The day moves on in the same manner, thankfully I can go and sleep peacefully and dreamlessly tonight. Lately I have had dreams about death, a grave yard and this serpent looking man. I told my roommates, but they tell me that it could be stress, but advise me to talk to Professor Snape, which I have to do today.

After dinner I walk to Snape's private quarters and knock, he comes and opens the door, "Mr. Flamel, what is it you need to talk about?" he usual sneer is lessened, but many do it at Durmstrang that there is really nothing to it.

"I need to know who can prescribe me a dreamless sleep potion," I say, not telling the whole truth.

He just looks at me, this is the time I wish Hannah was here, but her and the Weasley family are in a private room here for a marriage contract, he looks like he wants to kill, "Why?"

"I've been having nightmares about death and a serpent faced man," I pause, "I think it has something to do with Courtney and Daniel's dreams while they were getting used to the foreign magic."

Snape growls in frustration, "I'm going to kill that man!' but calms, "I'm sorry Ryder, but I suggest you keep these dreams… I can't tell you everything, but watch them, listen to them, learn from them. You'll need them, never doubt your dreams Ryder, I'm sure my daughter can tell you more, but I cannot. I am very sorry that I cannot help you, but take my advice and talk to my daughter and her husband-to-be."

I know I look disappointed, but I don't want to dream of death, I want to dream of piece, "Thank you Professor," I say, "I know you would if you could, but I'll take your advice. Have a good night."

"As to you," he replies.

I walk out and run back to the tower. When I reach my destination and get inside I go straight to bed. I don't see the others, but it doesn't matter I'm tired and go straight to sleep.

**Dream**

_I look around and I see a grave yard, "Where are we?" asks Hayden._

_"How about you tell me!" Cedric screams._

_"Shut up you two," I say, "We're in a grave yard if you couldn't tell."_

_"AND?" the two say._

_"Oh," says a scruffy little fat man, who is holding what looks like a baby doll, "We only expected the twins."_

_"Kill the other," says a voice._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" screams the fat man, killing Cedric, "Now which of you destroyed my master some thirteen years ago?"_

_Hayden quickly points to me, "He did it!"_

_I sigh, "You must be Wormtail."_

_"Quit the chat!" says the voice._

_Wormtail raises his wand and suddenly Hayden and I are pinned to a gravestone, but not by a pull to it, it pulled us. Hayden starts begging to be let go, that he will not tell a soul, that he will do anything to be set free. Fitting is this headstone it, the Reaper, Hannah appears, "RYDER!"_

_"Ah," says the voice, "Hannah Lenz, Royalty to the Furies, your grandmother had the honor of watching over me."_

_"Tom," she growls, "Let. Him. GO!"_

_"Well I can't now, at least not the one you want," the voice, Tom, says, "I can let the Potter boy go, though, maybe I shouldn't, Wormtail, dispose of him."_

_"Tom Riddle!" Hannah warns, "You took one soul tonight, you know as well as I that he was all your minion is permitted to kill this night."_

_"True," says the voice, "Hayden was not supposed to be here, but… Wormtail get her out of reach of her charge."_

_"With pleasure, My Lord," the fat man says, then Hannah is pinned to a gravestone, lovers, whose hands were intertwined now break her wrist._

_"HANNAH!" I scream, I will not let him win, but Wormtail walks towards me, and in doing so starts a fire and places a cauldron on it._

_"First," he looks up with an evil grin, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son," he says levitating a bone into a cauldron, "Next… Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master," he says cutting off his arm, "Finally… Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."_

_He cuts into my arm, I struggle to get the blade away, causing me to scream, Hayden hadn't stopped begging since we were trapped on this blasted stone. He drops my blood into the cauldron, causing the color change from a bluish-green to a crimson red, and then drops the doll into said cauldron, causing fire to arise._

_A figure arises some feet away, "That is better," he says, then looks at me with eyes the shade of blood, teeth in a dinosaur fashion, nose in shape of slits, "You were once called Harry Jamew Potter… am I right?"_

_"Ryder! Don't you DARE answer his questions," Hannah screams at me._

_"You are now called Ryder Apollo Flamel, right?" he asks, I refuse to answer, he walks closer, my scar starts to burn, "Well I must introduce myself since you seem to be in a state of shock, since it was young Hayden here that I was fighting all these years and not you… I am Lord Voldemort, or as Hannah and her family call me, my birth name, Tom Riddle."_

_He grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him, "Tom don't you TOUCH him!" Hannah growls._

_He walks over to her, stopping to look at Cedric, placing his foot on his face to turn him, "Poor thing, he was a handsome lad," he says._

_"Don't touch him," I hiss in parselmouth. _

_"Yes, YEs, YES!" he says, while Hannah glares daggers at me, "I knew you were the one when that Potter boy didn't understand the language. Albus is getting sloppy in his age."_

_He walks over to Hannah, "Go on Tom," she says, he raises his wand…_

**Dream End**

I wake up to the sound of the twins and Lee coming inside, they are so very loud. I'm drenched in sweat and hyperventilating, "Ryder, you okay?" Fred asks.

"I-I need to talk to Hannah," I say, but before her name is out of my mouth she is here.

"Ryder," she says looking me over, "Talk to me Serg, what happened?"

So I tell them my dream, but only Hannah is the one not confused, "Hannah?" we all ask, looking at her.

"Ryder, I'll tell you later on, but for now worry about the dance and your next task," she says, "I promise you, with you three as my witnesses, I will tell you what you saw, just remember it, okay?"

We agree and Hannah leaves, but I can't go back to sleep, so I use an invisibility spell on myself and go for a walk, taking the egg with me. Walking up and down corridors I make it to the prefects bathroom to take a soak, but when I look in, thankfully still under the spell, I see Cedric and Viktor in the tub, but on opposite ends.

"So Snape gave you this idea?" Cedric asks, not trusting the Bulgarian.

"I swehr dat 'ee deed," Viktor says, taking the lock off the side, when it opens we hear a very nasty shriek, I drop my egg, but then he quickly closes it, "Vell den… vait deed yoo 'eer sohmting?"

"Sounded like metal," Cedric says, then commands, "Show yourself!"

I take the spell down before they can say much else and step out, "Don't shoot!" I say, "I didn't mean to frighten you lot."

The two blush, "What are you doing here Ryder?" Cedric asks.

"Well I opened the egg, like Viktor just did," I direct my attention his way, "and thought that if I couldn't hear it through one state of matter that I would try another, but I knew solids wouldn't be the best first choice so I came to the one place I knew had a large bath."

The two look shocked, "Ve goht de teep frohm Snape," Viktor says.

"Um, you do realize I heard that conversation," I say, "Right?"

Both blush, "Anyone with you?" Cedric asks, looking behind me, or, at least, trying to.

"No," I say with a smile, "Just me and my lonesome."

There is a long silence until, "Voold yoo like to join os?" Viktor asks.

"Just let me strip," I say, both boys watch me, making me feel weird. I hide my flushed expression with my hair, but my shaking isn't that easy to hide.

I finish and walk over with my egg, "So how do we do this?" Cedric asks.

I laugh, pick up my egg, place said egg into the water, dunk under and open it, then I hear it, "Come seek us where our voices sound,"

"We cannot sing above the ground,"

"An hour long you'll have to look,"

"To discover what we took," the song finishes and I rise up, both boys are in front of me in the low tide of this end of the tub, it covers me, but… well… not them. I fall back, but they grab my arms.

"You were under for a good while Ryder," Cedric says.

"Yah, ve 'eard seengeeng ahnd rushed ova," Viktor says.

I'm trying not to blush, "Just open the egg UNDER the water, it's mer-language, that's why we can't hear them above the water."

They both smack themselves in the face, walking away they both say, "A fucking forth year! Before someone of age to enter! Of all the mother fucking…" I zoned out, the tub sinks to about twenty feet at the middle, while they listen I'll just take a swim, too awake NOW.

I walk out until I'm about to my chest in water and start to swim, both boys come up, gasping for air, "Ryder, Vhat are yoo dooeeng?" Viktor asks loudly.

"Takin' a swim," I reply, "Couldn't sleep, still can't, thought I'd do something to relax the nerves."

"May I join you?" Cedric asks, I just give him a funny look.

"Noh Fa'r, I cahn't sweem!" says Viktor, but I know he's lying, I saw him at the lake at Durmstrang, he's a natural, but I'm game.

I laugh, "You're going to need to learn for this next challenge."

"I'm ah fahst learner," Viktor says.

"How about on the weekends I take you to a room and teach you?"

He smiles triumphantly at Cedric; I'm definitely missing something, "Fine vhit mee."

"May I join you for a swim?" Cedric asks again.

"Sure," I say and dive into the water, going towards the twenty foot floor, following the ground, coming up to take a breath, the two are arguing.

"'e ees mine!" Viktor says.

"Really since when?" Cedric asks, "I bet you I get him to go to the dance with me."

"Gahme ohn," Viktor says.

Yep, I definitely missed something I shouldn't have, but this should be fun since neither realize I came up for air.

**Here we go… Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2: I adopted this, the first chapter is the original author's, but is a combination of the few chapters that they have written.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N 1 This chapter is dedicated to my, well, no one… Hold on… WAIT! YES I CAN DEDICATE THIS TO SOMEONE… this is dedicated to my 'friend' Destiny, I DARE you to try and see if you can figure out why.**

**A/N 2 To all of you that have reviewed, THANK YOU! I take it to heart and try to incorporate some ideas that I get from y'all, since I am incapable of coming up with things, except when I get inspiration. Special thanks to domsijohn, mattdombast, RRW, and Edana1009.**

**Game On For Ryder**

It's been days after the bathroom incident and both boys, even though I told Viktor to wait until AFTER the tournaments, have tried to get my attention. I helped teach the dance class, still helping I might add, and many girls and guys are trying to be my partner. I resulted in taking Courtney and Daniel to the floor for demonstrations, but before I was asked by millions of people to go to the dance I would take a girl or guy and help them.

Its breakfast and many people are standing in line, "Ryder?" one girl, I think she is Fleur's little sister, "Fleur's friend, Maggie, wants to know if you would be willing to take her to the dance, possibly?"

I stand, "Okay, I see the line of friends many have asked to give me the news that you would like to go with me, but I. Am. GAY," I sit down and I hear many girls start to cry, "Sorry doll," I say to the young one.

"S'okay," she says, "I told her," I look at her in shock, "Sorry, Fleur told me. She has something, well most of us girls have a 'Gay-dar' and could tell, but many don't want to believe."

I laugh, "Well," I say, "Sorry you had to do that, but how about during the next visit to the village I buy you some sweets for your trouble."

"OKAY!" she squeals, "It's a date!" she says a bit too loud and rushes off.

"Didn't you just say you were gay?" Fred asks, Hannah at his side.

"I just told her I would buy her some sweets, come on!" I say laughing, "But I think she got a bit too excited about the sugar."

Hannah's laughing, "Well you have two lookers who are furious."

I turn and see Cedric and Viktor glaring at the poor thing, then at me, "Well, it's a show," Fred says, now realizing what I'm up to, letting his twin and their friend in on the act.

"WE'RE IN!" the four say in unison, but then Lee whispers, "How's this going down?"

"Well, how about we pit the people who want to get me to go with them against one another, we let it go from there?"

"'Kay," the four say and we go on with our day.

I have to go to potions today; Snape told me if I missed for this dance that he would use my body parts in a potion he has been itching to make… the look on his face was full of life and eyed Hayden, I got the message right quick and nodded. I make it to class, being the first Gryffindor in a room full of Slytherins.

"RYDER!" my twins say.

"Jack, Jul," I say as they run towards me, then tackle me, "Guys… yo… you're cr… crushing… me."

"Whoops," they say getting off, "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay," I reply, as they pull me to my feet, "So you two got dates to the ball yet?"

"Yep-sure-ee," Jack says, "It's that girl, Fleur's sister."

I look at him with a puzzled look, but still, "Good for you man, Jul?"

"Yeah," he says blushing.

"Who?" I ask, but he shakes his head, "Dude! I admitted to this whole fucking school that I was gay this morning! Give me the courtesy of telling me your date's name!"

"It's me," Blaise says walking over, "Relax, it took a lot of nerve for him to come up, in front of our house mind you, and ask me."

"Thank god!" I exclaim, "I thought, by the way you were acting, that you asked Hayden or Ron."

"What about us fag?" Hayden and Ron ask walking in with Hermione on their heels.

"Just saying how horrible it would be to be your date," Draco says, causing us all in the room to laugh.

"Take your seats," Snape commands walking into the room, usual sneer on his face, "Today we will be learning how to brew a Hate Potion, this potion can only be reversed with a love potion," he says, making many girls interested in seconds, "Now this potion, when brewed correctly, can reveal the worst traits and habits of a the drinker."

I raise my hand, "Professor, I think you are wrong in your description," everyone stares at me in shock, fearing that I'll be killed by the hand of the professor, "A Hate Potion, when brewed correctly, can reveal the worst traits and habits of a particular person to the drinker, so, for example, if a couple is about to move in together, they would want to know what they do as their bad habits and traits, to know what they are getting into," Professor Snape smiles at me, a test to see who is brave… or smart, "Or if you like someone, and they don't return your feelings, then you could use the potion to try to get over them, but it depends on the person and how 'bad' their habits and traits are."

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Snape says, "Though it pains me to say, but my description is also correct Mr. Flamel, we will be brewing an extension of the potion you are describing."

Everyone exhales, "Professor?" Hayden asks.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" he asks annoyed.

"What do you mean by 'extension'?"

"If I get one more stupid question from this class," Snape warns, "I'll take twenty points from each house!" we all stay quiet, "Now, open your books to page 583 and pair up," we begin to move, "Ah! With people from the opposite house! SAME SEX! You all have forty-five minutes!"

Only Hayden and Ron groan, we all move and get paired up, we are all happy with our partners, but thankfully there are not enough Slytherins to go around, so Hayden and Ron have to work together. I get paired with Draco, I grab the ingredients, he gets the station prepared, we work swiftly, but there is a problem, "Ryder, it says to cut, but it's like a rock," Draco says.

I read over it, "The notations are wrong in this book," I say, "Where did you get it?"

"Everyone else is having the same problem," Hermione says, she and Pansy are working together and have become friends over the weeks.

"Draco switch me," I say, "Now just give me the ingredients and I'll make the potion, I've made this before, but this is wrong," I don't say anything else and we switch.

After the time expires, "I will be checking to see which group has it correct!" he walks around, asks one to drink a sip, and tells everyone how wrong they are if their potion doesn't make them worse or act in a horrible manner, especially Hayden, but some do change their demeanor a bit and gives them a bit of praise while giving them the antidote, he walks over to Draco and I, "Who will take it?"

I look to Draco, "I will professor," I say, taking a sip, then I feel the effects, "What the fuck are you looking at you son of a bitch," I say to Hayden, "Keep laughing you sorry excuse for a Potter!" I wanted to say that for so long, but always refrained until I was behind closed doors, "Pathetic little…" I was forced to take the antidote, if it was a hoax the person would fall in love very quick, "Sorry Professor Snape," I say, "I don't know what came over me."

"A PERFECT HATE POTION!" he screams in what I think is delight, "THIS BOOK IS NOT SUPPOSED TO GIVE YOU THIS POTION IN A CORRECT MAN-"

I cut him off, "Professor, I apologize, I saw the potion and seen I had done it before at the manor, it is my fault."

"FINALLY!" Snape says, "A PODIGY IN POTIONS!"

I relax, the bell rings for dinner, I, weightlessly and what feels like bonelessly, walk to the dining hall. I sit down and about five hundred letters appear, most from men and many from women who are very persistent about going with me, I separate them by sex, using a sorting spell, I stand, "Again, I am GAY!"

I sit down, "Come on guys and gals!" George stands and yells, "You all know he's going with me!"

Lee stands, I see that Hannah is just as much in shock, but Fred looks amused, "He's going with me!"

I pull Fred's tie, "Did you three come up with this?" he grins, but the two standing are arguing.

Hermione grabs Lee and I grab George, "Will you two cool it?" she asks.

"Have to admit it got many people to try harder," Lee says as gifts start arriving.

"I hate you two," I say, burying my head in my hands.

"Ryder," Hannah says, "Breathe, you knew these two idiots were going to pull something after this morning."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I say, "Mind helping me with the love notes you five?"

"Sure, me and Hannah have the girls," Mione says.

"We'll help you with the guys," Lee says laughing.

We walk to our dorm after dinner and hit the letters, "Burn any that sound dreamy, only keep the ones that look promising, or if they have a 'good' reputation," I say.

After about thirty minutes, "You better be happy Ryder that it's Friday and that we don't have classes tomorrow," George says.

"Why did we agree to this?" Lee asks, laughing at whatever a guy wrote, "I think this one asked a girl to write this."

I sigh, "Whatever happened to just coming up to the person, asking them out, then getting really happy or saying 'Sorry I bothered you'?" Hannah and I ask at once, but Hermione answers.

"Boys don't have the balls to do it and girls always ask a friend to find out information first."

We read and re-read the letters, burning the ones that sound very dreamy, we keep the ones that sound reasonable, Hannah "So we are left with Cedric, Viktor, Dr-"

"Viktor has known me for years, he could talk me into doing anything, just by stating things that he learned about me," I say, "Cedric is constantly watching me and can pick up on things quickly."

"Well," Lee continues, "there is Draco, a gal named Kim, a gal named Crissy, both are from Beauxbatons, a guy named Justin, Mike and…"

Fred looks at the last letter, "Um… it's…"

George looks over his brother's shoulder, "Man! This kid has horrible hand writing!"

Lee laughs, "Your handwriting isn't much better."

A stinging hex is sent his way, Mione takes it, "I think the spelling is, well I know for certain the first letter is an 'R', the next could be an 'O', 'A', or a 'C', I would go with the first two by the way, then a… a 'U', 'Q', 'D', 'B', 'C', 'G' or a 'P', and the last could be an 'I', 'T', 'F' or an 'L'."

We place the letters together and laugh at the combinations that we get, but then it hits me, "WAIT! What house does he say he's in?"

They go through his letter and try to read it, but finally Hannah gets it, "SLYTHERIN! HE'S IN SLYTHERIN!"

I hit myself on the head, getting questioning looks from my friends, "RAUL! Damn am I stupid for not putting it together sooner."

"I know him!" Lee says, "I have him in my astrology class! Man is he smart!"

"Snake shifter?" I ask.

"Yeah," Lee replies.

"I'll sleep on it," I say, the girls leave and George gets out some liquid.

"Fire Whiskey," George exclaims, "I need a drink."

"After what we just had to read," Lee says, George takes a swing, "Pass me the bottle."

"Here that," Fred says, the three pass it around and offer me the last bit, "Want it?"

I take it and drink, "Had better."

They look warm, I feel normal… Nick thought it would be fun to get me drunk, see how much liquor I could consume, but after all the cheap stuff, he kicked it up a notch, giving me more expensive crap with more alcohol concentration, turns out that the only thing I can get drunk off of is Russian Vodka, about ninety-nine percent alcohol, I start getting tipsy with the cheap Russian Vodka, about seventy-five percent alcohol.

I head to bed as soon as the others go too. I look out the window, "The girls are out, but that still leaves four."

**Please review and on my page I'll have a poll on which chapter I'll post… I have four; Ryder/Viktor, Ryder/Cedric, Ryder/Draco and Ryder/Raul… please vote, at the end of the week I'll check, poll ends 12/22/12! There are a few more chapters before I reveal who he will go with, but VOTE AND REVIEW! DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2: I adopted this, the first chapter is the original author's, but is a combination of the few chapters that they have written.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N 1 This chapter is dedicated to my, well, no one… Hold on… WAIT! YES I CAN DEDICATE THIS TO SOMEONE… this is dedicated to my 'friend' Destiny, I DARE you to try and see if you can figure out why.**

**A/N 2 To all of you that have reviewed, THANK YOU! I take it to heart and try to incorporate some ideas that I get from y'all, since I am incapable of coming up with things, except when I get inspiration. Special thanks to domsijohn, mattdombast, RRW, and Edana1009.**

**Trinkets**

I wake up from another nightmare, thankfully the others are too preoccupied with the buzz from the Fire Whiskey, though it was little, they cannot hold their liquor, to wake up. I look out the window and see the full moon; she forever looks upon this world, smiling alone.

"Will I be like you?" I say to the moon, "Smiling at the people who find what they are meant for, but never truly becoming a star myself?"

I get up, get dressed into my robes and do the incantation to make myself invisible and go for another walk, this time I go to the potions room. I take off the incantation and start brewing a Calming Draught; it always makes me feel better to make things that could help others.

"Flamel?" Snape asks walking in, "What the hell are you doing here at this late hour?"

I jump and turn around, "Sorry Professor, I had a nightmare and thought I would brew a Calming Draught. It helps me relax, potions, thought I would use the irony and make one."

"Well," he says yawning, "It is one-thirty in the morning. Wait… how did you get down here without getting caught?"

"Durmstrang isn't called a 'Death Eater Camp' for nothing," I reply, adding in the next ingredient, "The school is known for its private detectives, spies and what not."

"I think you would be a great Potions Master," he says, waking up a bit more by the minute, "Now if I give you a dreamless sl-"

"No, I'm taking your advice," I tell him, "I'm learning a lot about what the future holds."

He stays silent, but I know he is contemplating what I had just said, "Okay, then."

"Would you like me to leave?" I say getting a few vials and pouring the substance inside them.

"Actually, I was supposed to make those and three other healing potions for Poppy," he says, "One down, three to go."

"Would you like to do them?" I ask, "You look as though you are about to fall over."

"No," then he goes to his desk and pulls out a Pepperup Potion and drinks it, "There, but you can help me."

"Okay," I say "What do you need to make?"

"More Pepperup, Skele-grow and Blood-Replenishing," he says.

"I'll make the Skele-grow," I say, it takes the longest and is the most complicated.

"Alright, let's get to work."

We work and he asks me questions about potions, we finish them all at the same time, "Professor, how did you know I was here?"

"I told you I had to brew these," he says, but the 'truth' doesn't reach his eyes.

"Professor, I think you have an alarm on your door and equipment room to wake you or make you aware," I say.

"Quick AND Smart," he says, "I wish you were in my house instead of your friends, those… what do you call them? Twins? They aren't even related."

"They are always together and act like the Weasley Twins, sir," I reply, "they are in Slytherin because they NEVER get caught and the Weasley Twins are well known and would take credit anyway."

"Good point," he says.

The sun starts to rise and I check the time, "It is five-thirty Professor."

"I realize that," he replies.

"You know, Lily, when I still lived with the Potters as their pathetic son, would talk about you constantly."

"Really?" he asks, "I called her a mudblood and that was the end of our friendship."

"I know, but she would talk about the good times, but then when James got home she would talk shit on you," I say, "I wonder if you two went far beyond friendship, in her mind."

"I don't know," he says, we both sit, "I loved her, but that one stupid incident, your once father and godfathers broke my leg before and I tried to hide my tears, but it didn't work, I cried all the way to the Hospital Wing. They were on their brooms flying circles above my head, except Remus, we were pretty close then, but I called Lily that name and we were still friends, we would act like we hated each other. I brewed his potions for him and he would try and keep his friends away from me, but it never worked."

"Did they ever get into trouble?" I ask.

"No," he says, "I was and still am a Slimy Slytherin, while their group was the Perfect Gryffindors, they would say I provoked them and just wanted them in trouble, Albus always believed them over me."

I sigh, "James could talk his way around everything. I'm sorry that happened Professor."

"It's in the past, it cannot be undone," he sighs, "Lily told me that she always made excuses for why we were friends, but it didn't matter, we would never be friends due to our houses hating one another."

"Professor, with the tournament going on, many students have stuck up for your kids, befriended them, the only people who aren't happy about it are Dumbledore, Hayden and Ron, along with parts of their little 'Order' because it goes against what they wanted."

"Yes, thanks to you and your friends," he says smiling, "I wonder what will happen when the schools leave…"

"Don't worry, it should be fine."

We talk for a bit longer then the bell for breakfast is about to start rings, "We better get on with the day."

"Alright professor," I say as we walk out and heading down the corridor, "Well the dance is about two weeks away, so I have to help Court and Dan with the final lessons."

"Well you can make it up by coming for detentions," he says, "I need some help making all these potions, you can help and make up for the missed days."

"Okay," I say laughing, "I would hate to see what you do to the students you hate."

"I force them to do manual labor to clean the classroom and cauldrons," he says, "No magic."

I laugh, "At Durmstrang, our potion master has us do the one thing we all hate," he eyes me.

"And what would that be?"

"We all loath being with him and his pet, he owns a Chimera," I say, shaking at the thought, "I like the Professor, but his pet gives us all the chills."

He laughs, but the stern expression he always wears appears as we approach the Dining Hall, "I'll see you tonight for detention Mr. Flamel."

"Alright Professor," I say and head over to Ravenclaw.

"What the hell did you do to deserve a detention?" Bhutan asks.

"I snuck into his room and made a fresh batch of Calming Draught," I say.

"That explains a lot," he replies, "So who you going with the dance with?"

"I have a few people who I am interested in," I reply.

"Who are the lucky blokes?" Bhutan asks, now everyone at the table is looking, and many from other tables.

"I hate you," I state, "You know that right?"

"Come on, mate," he says, "I wanna know!"

"It's between Draco, Vik, Cedric and Raul," I reply, thankfully none of them are in here yet, but everyone starts talking.

"Well, whichever bloke you choose better be good to you, or he'll face my wrath," my friend says.

"Who you going with, bro?" I say.

"I'm going with a girl from this 'House'," he replies, "Her name's Luna Lovegood."

"I know her," I say, "Nice girl, a bit weird, but I think you two would be cute together."

He blushes and says thanks, but Dunbledore has to come up and ruin our brotherly moment, "Ryder, may I have a word?"

I glare, "Whatever business we need to speak about can be said in front of my brother and the student body."

The sparkle in his eye disappears, "Fine, it's about Ms. Merliz, she-"

"You're trying to get her out of the school again? Really?" Bhutan says.

He glares, "As I was saying, before I was RUDELY interrupted, she seems to not be feeling well and I'm not sure if Poppy is capable enough to handle it."

I stand and walk towards the front table, getting in front of Madam Pomfrey, "Ma'am, is Professor Merliz ill?"

"No child," she says, "I just checked her out on Albus' request, she had a light fever and was a bit dizzy, but nothing more than that."

"Thank you," I say, I walk away and go to Dumbledore, "Professor if you have a problem with her in the first place, why did you hire her?"

He grumbles, "What was that Professor?" Bhutan asks.

"It was the only way to get Daniel to agree to come and teach."

Courtney stands and walks out, Daniel's eyes are full of hate, his magic spitting out and his pyro-elemental inheritance is coming through. The room gets hotter, the fires rise furiously and the candles above flare, but he eventually follows Court, minutes later they return, "If it is okay with the headmasters and headmistress," Daniel says, "We will be teaching the whole school, instructors included, a new dance that will start off the Ball."

"Alright Mr. Morgan, classes are canceled for today then," the three adults say, many cheer.

Courtney continues, "We will be learning MY favorite dance," this causes many to freeze, we have seen her fast paced dancing, but many instructors do not understand our scared faces, "Daniel could you call up our best female student to be your partner and I'll call the best male?"

"Yes, Love," he replies, "Ms. Lovegood, if you would please join me?" Luna walks up and takes his hand.

"Will Mr. Flamel please join me?" Court asks, I walk up and bow.

"Girls to one side and guys to the other," Daniel says snapping his fingers, causing the tables to disappear, "Then we will show you the same dance, but with instructors."

Court snaps her fingers and a song starts, so does a chalk board to mark our movements, I take her to the floor and we start to move.

The board records what we are doing with our feet in a way to match both sexes;

**~Two Walks and a Tango Close~**

**Man's part**** - ****Lady's part**

**Forward LF, curving to L - Back RF,  
placing foot behind LF,  
curving to L**

**Forward RF, curving to L - Back LF, curving to L**

**Forward LF - Back RF**

**Side RF - Side LF**

**Drag LF in toward RF - Drag RF in toward LF**

**(Note – Stay low in knees on walks. Man should keep a strong frame.)**

**~Promenade, and Tango Close~**

**Man's part**** - ****Lady's part**

**LF forward in PP - RF forward in PP**

**RF forward and across in PP - LF forward and across in PP**

**Turn lady to closed position - Close to man**

**Tango Close (LRL) - Tango Close (RLR)**

**(Note – Do not change weight when closing on 'S&'. Do not turn hips away from partner on second step in promenade.)**

**~Corte Lunge~**

**Man's part**** - ****Lady's part**

**LF diagonally back, - RF diagonally forward,  
lunging into L knee lunging into R knee**

**Replace weight to RF, - Replace weight to LF, bring LF under body bringing RF under  
with no weight body with no weight**

**Tango Close (LRL) - Tango Close (RLR)**

**(Note - Man should keep upper body very upright on first step. Lady should hold her own weight in lunge, and not rely on man to hold her up. Furthermore, lady should push up through her right hip to create a curved line, and stretch away from the man.)**

**~Promenade Throwaway~**

**Man's part - Lady's part**

**Forward LF in PP - Forward RF in PP**

**Forward RF in PP, - Forward LF in PP  
checking forward action  
and sending lady forward**

**Replace weight to LF - Forward RF in PP,  
starting to turn to L**

**Small step to side RF - Side LF, finishing our 1/2 turn to L**

**Hold - Hold**

**(Note - Man's check on 2nd slow should not impede or distort lady's movement forward. End almost facing the same direction, but turned in slightly to face each other.)**

**~Spin-bys~**

**Man's part**** - ****Lady's part**

**Forward LF, turning to L - Forward RF, turning to R**

**Side RF, turning to L - Side LF, turning to R**

**Side LF, finishing full turn to L - Side RF, finishing full turn to R**

**(Note – End facing same direction. Lady does spin straight at her partner. Man chooses to go in front of or behind her. Man leads step by giving slight tug with his hand. Step may be repeated with man starting RF, lady LF)**

**~Fan to Close~**

**Man's part**** - ****Lady's part**

**Forward LF - Forward RF**

**Swivel (fan) RF around, - Fan LF around,  
turning L to face partner turning R to face partner**

**Turn 1/4 turn to L, - - Turn 1/4 turn to R;  
taking RH-LH position; forward LF  
forward RF **

**Fan LF around, - Fan RF around,  
turning R to face partner turning L to face partner**

**Tango Close - Tango Close**

**(Note - Used to get from fan position (ie, position at end of promenade throwaway) to closed position. Each step & fan should bring man closer to lady, so that closed position can be taken before/during tango close.)**

**~Open Reverse Turn~**

**Man's part**** - ****Lady's part**

**Forward LF, turning to L - Back RF, turning to L**

**Side RF, still turning L - Side LF, still turning to L**

**Back LF, - Forward RF outside partner  
having finished turn to L,  
partner outside**

**Back RF, turning to L - Forward LF, turning to L**

**Side LF, still turning to L - Side RF, still turning L**

**Forward RF outside partner - Back LF,  
having finished turn to L,  
partner outside**

**(Note - Under turn step 3 to allow easier outside position. Each half of the turn makes 3/8 of a turn to the L.)**

**~Outside Swivel~**

**Man's part**** - ****Lady's part**

**Open Reverse Turn - Open Reverse Turn**

**Step back LF, - Step forward RF.  
turning body more than Man will lead swivel to R.  
legs to lead lady to swivel**

**Replace weight RF, - Forward LF,  
turning body back to R swiveling RF around to face man**

**(Note - This step can be repeated from the slow steps any number of times. Usual exits include a tango close or another reverse turn.)**

The song stops and we hit the final pose, many erupt into a frenzy while others groan, "Now we'll slow this down to teach you all," Daniel says, "but I warn you, I will not take not trying. Now which professors would like to try it with us?"

Only two people volunteer, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout and the two dance with Court and Daniel.

By the end of the day everyone is ready for bed and many are spreading rumors about how me and Luna are good at the Tango, but we brush them off, I walk with my brothers to my 'detention' and they all are making bets on who I go with, if only I knew.

"We'll see you tomorrow Ryder," calls Ameth.

"Bye guys!" I say, walking into the room.

"Mr. Flamel," Snape says sitting in his chair.

"Yes sir?"

"We will have to reschedule this detention," he says, trying to regain his breath.

"Thank Merlin," I say.

"I agree," he says, "Have a good night Mr. Flamel."

"Night Professor," I say walking out of the room and back to my room.

I walk into the room to find my roommates already asleep. I am not far behind them, either, I change, lay down and next thing I know it is lights out for me.

**Dream**

I look into the mirror and see that I am dressed in emerald robes and my hair is slicked back, "I can't wait."

"Ryder?" Hannah asks.

I turn and see her in a deep blue short dress with silver stars, charmed to be the night sky, tall silver heels, dark make-up and silver jewelry, "Whoa, you looks-"

"Stupid?" she asks.

"Beautiful, Fred is luck to have you," I say breathlessly.

"Breath Serg," she says.

"Where is your man?" I ask.

"He's waiting for me, but I can't go down," she says, "I don't feel like myself."

"It's just love," I say, "It's how you know you really feel for another."

"I know, but I never felt like this before," she replies.

We continue this conversation for another several minutes and I take her down to Fred, the look on his face is only summed into one word, given by all in the proximity, "Whoa…"

We walk out and head down to the doorway, "Ryder?" Courtney asks looking at me, "You clean up food."

"Thank you, so do you," I say. She is in a dress similar to Hannah's, but it is earth tones and is charmed to be the woods outside, "Where's the lucky man?"

Daniel walks over and wraps his arms around her waist, "I'm here, doesn't she look amazing?"

We talk for a minute until my date joins us, "Ryder?" I turn and see, no person, but a floating suit.

**End Dream**

I wake up and check the time, it's a little after midnight, "I have to choose soon, or see who has the balls to ask me themselves, instead of through notes and friends."

**Please review and on my page I'll have a poll on which chapter I'll post… I have four; Ryder/Viktor, Ryder/Cedric, Ryder/Draco and Ryder/Raul… please vote, at the end of the week I'll check, poll ends 12/22/12! There are a few more chapters before I reveal who he will go with, but VOTE AND REVIEW! DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE PLEASE! SO FAR RAUL IS WINNING, WITH FOUR VOTES! IN SECOND, WITH THREE VOTES, IS VIKTOR! THIRD, WITH ONE VOTE, IS DRACO! AND IN LAST WITH NO VOTES IS CEDRIC!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2: I adopted this, the first chapter is the original author's, but is a combination of the few chapters that they have written.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N 1 To all of you that have reviewed, THANK YOU! I take it to heart and try to incorporate some ideas that I get from y'all, since I am incapable of coming up with things, except when I get inspiration. Special thanks to domsijohn, mattdombast, RRW, and Edana1009. Special Thanks to domsijohn for giving me the BEST idea… 3some! We'll see, but I think it might just work for me… THANK YOU! BUT I WILL ADMIT THAT I AM THINKING ABOUT A 4SOME TOO… WE WILL SEE!**

**A/N 2 To King of Hearts 129- Dumbledore is losing his cool with Ryder, he had manipulated the wrong twin and finds it hard to get over his mistake. He wants to be the grandfather figure, but due to his dedication to Hayden, he had ruined his chances with the youngest. Sorry that that wasn't clear why Dumbledore was 'exploding' so much. My bad.**

The next day at lunch was abuzz with rumors about who the champions were going with, but only Fleur and Hayden have dates, Fleur is going with Ameth and Hayden is taking that annoying Ginny Weasley. Many are saying that I'm going with a prominent member of a magical family, meaning Draco, but then there are others who disagree and are saying that I'm going with one of the other champions, but everyone has been telling Raul that he doesn't stand a chance of being my date.

I am currently sitting at Hufflepuff with Ameth and Fleur, "Ryder?" they asked worriedly, I mean honestly I'm still tired from dancing yesterday.

"Sorry, did I zone out?" I ask, I have never done that before, but my scar is starting to bother me and with the dance, I can't seem to focus.

"Yeah," Ameth says, "You feeling alright?"

Fleur puts the back of her hand on my forehead, "'m sorry," she says when I give her an odd look, "You feel warm and you look flushed, I think you should go to the Medi-Witch and get some potions."

"No," I say, "Really, I feel fine, just the dance has me all aflutter."

"That explains a lot," they say, but Fleur continues, "Who are you going with?"

"I don't know," I reply, ashamed, "I'm too scared to ask them myself and too proud to ask for someone to do it for me or send them a note."

"You're afraid of asking someone out, but not a dragon?" Ameth asks, chuckling a bit.

"Honestly," I say, "I'd rather take on another dragon."

The two start laughing, now many of Fleur's friends are staring, "Well," they say, "We may be able to arrange that."

Suddenly a note appears in front of me, it's from Hermione, it reads;

_Ryder,_

_Don't look now, but Courtney looks furious and Dumbledore has a big smile on his face. I think he may have done something, because Daniel is missing from the table. I know that he loses his cool with you, why don't we try to exploit that into giving up what happened?_

_-Mione_

I write on the bottom;

_Mione,_

_No, I'll just ask Court when I have a minute with her. Dumbledore may not be able to keep it together around me, but many here are still in his pocket, we can't afford for others to get hurt because we were reckless._

_-Ryder_

I send it back to her and turn towards Slytherin, her and Theo read the note, look up and nod. I turn back to my friends and they are laughing at something I missed, apparently Ameth is just as confused, he mouths, 'They are speaking French and just started laughing.'

I laugh, making the girls stop and stare, "Sorry, Ameth said something funny."

"So I heard that you have several potential dates," Cedric says walking over and sitting with us.

"Who did you hear that from?" I ask.

"Just something that's going around."

"Cedric," Fleur says, "We ALL know you fancy this young one, now how about you buzz off unless you have something of importance to say."

"I just came to give you this," he says handing me a box, "Early Christmas present."

"Thanks?" I say, I think I know why this is really for me.

The other boys see it and start writing letter or get up and get out of the room, we all see it happen and there is no hiding it, "You're welcome," he says with a smirk as he gets up and walks back to his little part of the world.

"Great," I groan.

"What?" Ameth asks, "It was nice of him."

"It's a token of love," Fleur says catching on, "Damn, he moves fast. But to answer your question on why Ryder here is upset, now the others will try to outdo each other to win his affection."

I open the box and find a ring of gold and silver intertwined, the gold holds an amber shard, while the silver holds a ruby. I place my head in my hands and groan, Ameth chuckles, he always got a little bit of a kick from my momentary despair, "Let the games begin."

Now with the buzz about Cedric, I stand and walk out, heading for a quiet room, thankfully it is my also my first period class, Transfigurations. I clear my head with the hour I have before class, but then another gift appears, this time from Raul, there is a note;

_I have been told I have no chance, but that doesn't mean I cannot try. I know I may not be your type, seeing how you and Viktor act, but I hope you can see past the fact I am not built, buff and famous, but see me for me._

_-Raul_

I re-read the note and think, what would happen if it were the three of us… the man I care deeply for and the man who can understand me without trying. I look at the box; it's small, wrapped in Christmas colors. I carefully unwrap it, a leather box, black, just fits in my hand, maybe a bit bigger. I open it up and inside is a silver snake necklace, eyes of emerald and on the tongue is a Snitch, made of a blood red ruby. I see a note in the top of the box, in the cracks;

_I started making this after the first day we met and was planning on giving it to you later today, but saw the despair in your eyes and told myself it couldn't wait. I thought about your eyes, those emerald beauties… that you look like a predator when you fly, that the Snitch is your intended prey… that you look insignificant, but underneath you are dangerous and someone who holds power. I made this necklace with my own two hands, my own magic; I put my heart and soul into trying to capture your essence and this is what was created. Thank you for letting me get to know these parts of you._

_-Raul_

Then another gift arrives, Draco this time. It is wrapped in Slytherin colors and the box is not too large, but is large enough to be many things, but, again, there is a note;

_I know we haven't known each other for too long, but I feel this pull towards you. I cannot tell you how much I feel towards you, but I hope this gift can show it._

_-Draco_

I open up the box and see new robes, the green ones from my dream, I gulp, I see a note on top;

_There are dragon hide shoes to match underneath. Please, even if you don't go with me, please wear them._

_-Draco_

I feel horrible, I don't need this stuff, I want someone with heart, someone to sweep me off my feet, to come right up to me and ask me, guy wise. Another gift appears, this one's from Viktor, who is the last one, that's a surprise. The box is wrapped in black and blue, a note is on top;

_Ryder,_

_I know this is your chance to explore, and I don't blame you if you don't go with me, we spend enough time together as it is, but please I love you and I know you love me. I know you didn't ask for this to happen, but it did, so please, take this as a token of friendship and understanding if you do not come with me._

_-Vik_

I have to choose, I'll see who does it first, asking me, without notes and friends getting involved. I sigh and open up his gift… it's a new broom, with an inscription; _Сърцето ми лети високо, духа ми скочат, аз се чувствам така, сякаш съм птица. Ще летя завинаги, толкова дълго, колкото имате._

I translate that with a spell and start to cry, I whisper the translation, "My heart flies high, my spirits soar, I feel as though I am a bird. I will fly on forever, as long as I have you."

I send the gifts to my room and dry my tears, class will start in about fifteen minutes.

The day passes swiftly and many are asking me questions about my date to the dance, but I zone out. At this point it's dinner, I don't even acknowledge Hannah when she starts shaking me, but I do acknowledge George when he slaps me.

"What the hell?" Bhutan asks, causing many to stare.

"GEORGE!" Hannah exclaims.

"Why did you slap me?" I ask, rubbing my cheek.

Everyone stares at me, "You haven't said a word all day," Ameth says.

I shrug, "Had a lot to think about."

Hannah sighs, "Serg, your admirers gave us these," she says, pulling some envelopes.

I stare at her, "Hannah, could you read them to me? I feel a bit off."

"Sure thing," we all head to the Room of Requirements and end up with a cozy little room, with the smell of freshly baked Apple Pie, "How about we separate them into whoever sent them and go from there?"

We all nod, but I go to the couch and lay down, I groan, "What the fuck is happening to me?"

They get them separated and they get comfortable, Hannah's on Fred's lap, she clears her throat, "Ryder, I think you might be going through another inheritance, but I could be wrong, but with the notes I say we all take turns reading them, 'kay?" Everyone nods, the people in the room consist of Hannah, Fred, George, Jul, Jack, Ameth, Bhutan, Lee, Courtney, Daniel, Hermione, Luna, Fleur, Neville, Teddy, Blaise, Fleur's little sister Gabrielle, Pansy, Padma and Parvati, "Okay, well each sent you five letters, and I have each one in order on how we each got one, and I'll pass them around that way we don't read the same person twice in a row," nods come from all around, "'kay, now take the top and pass to the next."

It takes a minute, but finally they all have one and Fred starts us off;

_"Ryder,_

_I know you might not see it, but you are the one for me. My advances might not be as spectacular as the Bulgarian, but I still have a good reputation. I want to take you to the dance and see if we can be more, let's see where this can lead, shall we?_

_-C.D."_

_"Ryder, _

_You and I have known each other for years, you know what your heart wants, and I know what mine needs. Please, listen to it, and I'll listen to mine._

_-V.K."_

_"Ryder,_

_I know we just met and that you are not interested in anyone other than Viktor, but I feel for both of you. I am telling Vik today how I feel, look up triads; I swear I am not going anywhere until I have an answer._

_-Raul"_

_"Ryder,_

_I come a prominent family and could provide more than the others; you and I both know that what I say is true. Please, one date, that's all I ask._

_-D.M."_

"Ryder," Blaise says, "Anyone you want to get rid of after that round?"

"Cedric, ALL of the letters and notes," and with that Cedric's letters disappear, "You all want to listen to the rest?"

"YES!" apparently the girls had his letters, "Better than studying," Hermione says, making many fall from their chairs, "What? I like to relax too."

"Okay, well Fred, Hannah, George, Lee, Hermione, Padma, Parvati , and Gabrielle don't have any letters left to read," Blaise says, "Only Jul, Jack, Ameth, Bhutan, Courtney, Luna, Daniel, Fleur, Neville, Teddy, Pansy, and I have letters… GREAT!" he groans.

Jul's next;

_"Ryder,_

_I don't know if you got the last note, I mean this is the second note of the day for Merlin's sake. I really want to be with you and I know you feel the same, please, I'll do anything for you, you know that. Please, I would love to go with you, don't make me do something outrageous in front of the school, again I might add, to get you to go with me._

_-V.K."_

_"Ryder,_

_I might not be the macho man you hang out with, but I am just as powerful and talented. I'm telling Vik after lunch how I feel, I hope that you will listen to your heart. I know we haven't the history, but I know that we could be happy._

_-Raul"_

_"Ryder,_

_You know how people, especially muggles and girls, believe in love at first sight? Well I have never felt this way towards any other person. Please, do the thing that is best for you, your heart and your future. One date is all I'll need to prove it to you._

_-D.M."_

"Anyone we can burn?" Hannah asks, looking as though she is going to crack up.

I think on it for a minute, just because my head is hurting so bad, well my scar, "Draco," I say, I start to rub my temples and Draco's letters burn, courtesy of Pansy.

"Now only Teddy, Neville, Blaise, Luna, Courtney and I have letters," Pansy says.

"Can we wait a bit?" I ask, "My scar is really bugging me."

"Sure, I'll brew you a few potions," Daniel says.

Courtney and Hannah give each other a look, "We'll just check you out, okay?"

"I'll just put you in a light sleep so we can, okay?" Hannah asks.

I nod and the next thing I know, it's black.

**Please review and on my page I'll have a poll on which chapter I'll post… I have four; Ryder/Viktor, Ryder/Cedric, Ryder/Draco and Ryder/Raul… please vote, at the end of the week I'll check, poll ends 12/22/12! There are a few more chapters before I reveal who he will go with, but VOTE AND REVIEW! DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE PLEASE! SO FAR VIKTOR IS WINNING WITH 22 VOTES! IN SECOND IS RAUL WITH 13 VOTES! IN THIRD IS DRACO WITH 2 VOTES! IN LAST IS CEDRIC WITH 0 VOTES!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2: I adopted this, the first chapter is the original author's, but is a combination of the few chapters that they have written.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N 1 To all of you that have reviewed, THANK YOU! I take it to heart and try to incorporate some ideas that I get from y'all, since I am incapable of coming up with things, except when I get inspiration. Special thanks to domsijohn, mattdombast, RRW, and Edana1009. **

**A/N 2 YAY! THANK YOU FOR VOTING! I HAVE MADE A DECISION TO MAKE IT A 4SOME! WITH VIKTOR BEING THE 'HEAD', DRACO THE 'SECOND', RAUL THE 'THIRD' AND RYDER BEING THE STRONGEST MAGICALLY THAT HE WILL BE THE ONLY ONE ABLE TO HAVE THE CHILDREN…**

**A/N 3 I HAVE A FEELING YOU WANT TO KNOW RANKING ON HOW THE POLL WENT… VIKTOR WITH 24 VOTES WON 1****ST**** PLACE BY A LANDSLIDE… IN 2****ND**** IS RAUL WITH 15 VOTES… IN 3****RD**** IS DRACO WITH 3 VOTES… IN 4****TH**** IS CEDRIC WITH 1 VOTE! BUT WITH WHO HE IS GOING TO THE BALL WITH I DESIDED RAUL… READ ON TO GET THE UNDERSTANDING!**

I wake up some time later when Hannah wakes me, "Hey, feeling better?"

"Yeah," I say, the pain is gone, "What did you do?"

"A spell to protect you from any outside sources," Daniel says, presenting a vial to me, "Drink this."

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's an antidote for the pain and the spells and potions that you ingested earlier," he says, "Just relax and try not to get worked up."

I nod, but Pansy has something to say, "We received another letter, but it's from Cedric, we already read it, but we wanted to know if you wanted us to actually read it to you, or for us just to sum it up?"

"Just sum it up," I reply.

"He is getting frantic, promising the world, power, money, anything and everything you've ever and will ever want or need. He also said at the very end that if no one could have you, no one would," Bhutan says, in a very shaky voice.

I gulp, "Hannah, could you-"

"Sticking to you like glue Sergeant," she says calmly, "I asked a few friends of mine to look after the others, and their names are Ginny, Jessy, Paige and Jewels. Relax Serg, I already thought of that and I asked my grandmother and mother to convince the fucking headmaster of this God forsaken school to let us take shifts so we can sleep, the covers are also friends of mine; Ginny is switching with Tay, Jessy is switching with Luz, Paige is switching with Bri, and Jewels is switching with Fria."

"What about you?" Fred and I say together.

"I'll be switching with a gal named Kalinka," she replies, "She's good, so there is nothing to worry about."

I sigh, "Alright, can we get through the rest of the damned letters?"

"Ryder," Ameth says, "You were asleep for nearly two hours."

"I thought-"

"We couldn't break through the barriers as fast as we thought," Courtney says, "I had to use most of my magic just to break through the physical layer, but the mental and subconscious took the rest, it's about thirty minutes before curfew."

I am in complete shock, but Hannah brings me back, "Ryder, we should be getting back to the dorms."

Everyone agrees and we'll pick it back up tomorrow during breakfast, we agree to be at the Ravenclaw table at no later than six-thirty. I try to get up, but I fall back down, "Hey George?"

"Yeah Fred?"

"Ryder here is acting as though he's drunk, can you carry him?" Fred asks laughing.

"I hate you two," I grumble as I get picked up bridal style, I look back and see Dan doing the same to Court, "Wait! Court, why were you furious this morning and why did Dumblefuck look triumphant?"

"Because," she says, "He found out that we were getting married and made it so that we couldn't leave the premises of the school, who our guests are and that he had to clear them, I said that there was a Furie who could check them, but he said no. Now only our immediate family, our minister, and our close friends can come, no dates, not our relatives we haven't seen for years."

Daniel continues, "We were letting everyone come, maybe a hundred people, which dropped to about ten, many are furious, but we are filming it so they won't really miss it."

I sigh, and George takes me up to bed. I lay awake for several hours, thinking about the presents that are underneath the bed, "Who could be coming that would make Dumbledore do this? Why doesn't he want them to leave? What is he thinking?"

I sit up and look to my dorm mates, wishing to be asleep, but sleep has not taken me yet. I try to stand, but my legs give out, waking George he comes over and helps me up, "Bloody hell Ryder," he yawns, "What made you think we wouldn't give you a Jelly Legs curse before you went to bed this time?" he asks placing me back on the bed.

"Why?" I ask, I look to the other bed in the room and see Hannah fast asleep in a position that looks very uncomfortable.

Hannah answers, "Serg, you go walking around in the middle of the night and have you ever once wondered why you haven't been attacked yet? Yeah, well, that's because I follow you and tonight I wanted to stay in and try and get some sleep, but this is as far as I can go. Now stay in bed."

I chuckle, "Yeah, sorry about that."

George walks back to bed and passes right back out, "Serg?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Uh, sure?" I say questionably.

"Drink this and go to sleep," suddenly she is right in front of me with a vial, "It's my mother's cure for the inability to sleep."

I take it, "Thanks," I say and drink it, I start feeling sleepy.

"I'll wake you and the others, Serg, sweet dreams," she says and I'm out like a light.

Hannah has us up at such an early hour, but since we are meeting the others at an early hour I don't blame her. We are up, ready and out the portrait hole by a quarter to six. We walk slowly to the dining hall and meet the others. Walking towards the table we see the ghosts and they see us and leave, though I it was mostly yelling at Peeves, we really pay no mind to whatever prank he did this time around.

"Now shall we continue?" Fleur says, yawning a bit.

I nod, and then the next person, Courtney reads;

_"Ryder, _

_I was just told by that Raul kid that he thinks the three of us are a triad, we went to Snape and we did a test, the both of us and Snape confirms it, but he said it wasn't a triad, but a Quadrad! The three of us and that Draco kid isn't that wonderful? I wonder how that will work out for us going to the ball…? Please, don't worry, we can go one of us with Raul and the other with Draco. I just contacted my mother and she is so excited!_

_-V.K."_

_"Ryder,_

_I told Vik and he didn't believe me, but we are heading to Snape to see if what I said is true. I don't know how you will see my advances, but I do feel strongly for you. We'll see what happens._

_-Raul."_

_"Ryder,_

_Raul and I told Draco and went through the same process, we are just trying to figure out who will go with who, who will ask you really. I think this will be great, for all of us. The three of us love you, more than anything, and I think that this is why you haven't chosen, because you felt it, the pull towards all of us. Please talk to us._

_-V.K."_

_"Ryder,_

_I have a feeling that you aren't reading these, for one reason or another, but it's okay, I understand, WE all care and get it, you have a lot to worry about and on your plate. I promise we will talk tomorrow._

_-Raul"_

_"Ryder, _

_You didn't acknowledge any of us all day, are okay? You didn't seem quite yourself, please be careful. We will be with you, being patient and trying to figure out what happened. We won't let anyone hurt you. Can't wait to see you tomorrow._

_-V.K."_

_"Ryder,_

_We have decided to let you choose which of us you want to go with, if any of us at all. We will talk to you tomorrow and we will figure everything out, in the meantime, stay safe._

_-Raul"_

Everyone at the table is patting me on the back, something they didn't do yesterday, "Have fun with the-" George slaps his hand over Lee's mouth.

"Shut up," he says, "WAY too early for that."

Students start trickling in, the first three are Vik, Draco and Raul, the three walk over and sit with us, "May we have a word, Ryder?" Draco asks.

He helps me up and we walk over to a corner, "Did you get our note?" Raul asks.

I blush, "Y-yeah, I-I di-did."

They smile and Viktor walks up and hugs me, "Vhat doo yoo tink ahboht eet? Beeeng en ah Quahdrahd? Vit oos?"

I smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They all smile, Viktor kisses me fully on the lips and the other two kiss each other, "YES!" the three say, and I laugh.

I get kissed by all my boyfriends and then I hear my friends cheering, many just now realizing what they are doing and look at them, then us, "Now," Draco says, "Where to go from here… who will go to the dance with who?"

Raul looks confused, but I clarify, "Vik and I can't go with each other, that's not fair to the two of you."

"Yah, I tink vee shoold take one ov yoo."

"Well," Raul says, "It really doesn't matter; we have the rest of our lives after all."

I smile, "I agree."

"How about I go with Viktor?" Draco says.

"Then I'll go with Ryder," Raul says without argument.

Draco and I are about the same build, while Raul and Viktor are just about the same build, and they both lift us and spin us. Many start cheering and cat calling us, "I love you Ryder Apollo Flamel," Raul says.

I blush and kiss him, "I just have one question though," they turn to look at me, "How did you know?"

Raul starts stuttering, "Well, you see, you know the cords that bind us when we wed?" we nod, "Well I can see them, each one of us has a cord wrapped around our hearts, and a red cord to our soul mate that are already connected, not necessarily the one we marry."

"Boot yoo deedn't see oos connehctehd to Draco," Viktor says, pulling Draco closer, making him blush.

"I-I did," he says, "but I thought being a triad would be hard enough to break to you, so the test to reveal that we were a Quadrad was easier."

"I heard about them," I say, "but they are rare, rarer than Triads due to the nature that with four people mean usually two feel left out, usually resulting in a Dyad if they are not fated to be with the other two."

Raul kisses the top of my head, "Well, we won't leave anyone out," Draco says.

We notice that every student is here, watching, including Cedric, who is pretty mush spitting fire through his eyes. His eyes are cold, not the flowing amber color they once were; now they are full of ice. I look around and see many of his friends and housemates are sitting about ten feet away from him, he is clenching his heart, he looks crushed.

I kiss all my boyfriends, "Well, I think we better stop drawing attention and have some breakfast."

"Alright," they all say and run towards the food, it's a funny sight.

I walk over to my friends who are all patting me on the back, "Great job Serg," Hannah says, placing her hand on mine, "Now you have something to worry about," she says eyeing Cedric, "Caution is what I cannot stress enough at a time of war."

No one understands, but I get the idea, I think. The war is over, no one is in danger, but then it hits me, all the things Hayden went through by coming here, my scar, my nightmares… Shit! "Hannah, we need your friends here," I say and she grabs her ring, "NOW!"

"Yo, gals, we have a problem," she says into her ring, "If you do not have charges to protect, I need you at Hogwarts, Dumbledore is failing his charges and needs the extra security."

"Yes, everyone, go," an elderly woman says, but Hannah mouths 'My Grandmother'.

"Use extreme caution when on the land ladies," another voice says, I recognize that voice, it's Hannah's mother, "We need this charge and his mates to stay alive, do not take anything lightly."

"Be there in five," one says.

"Lestra," Hannah says, "I know you have a charge and a child to watch… I reinstate my previous order that if you do not have a charge to be here."

Suddenly thirty Furies are here, and many bow at Hannah, "What can we do?"

"Why are you Furies here?" Dumbledore asks, a bit furious.

Suddenly her mother and an elderly woman are here, the elder speaks, "We hear that you are neglecting your duties of Headmaster at this facility, is that true?"

"Who told you such things?" he asks, trying to be polite, but his tone of voice falls flat.

"We have been looking into this accusation for several years," Mrs. Merliz says, "You have several duties similar to a Furie, thereby we give the Headmasters and mistresses the same speech, do you not recall your ceremony where you swore to several Furie laws?"

"I recall," he says, "but I have not broken those vows."

"We will be the judges of that while we stay for the remainder of your tournament," the elder says, "My daughter will not be staying, only I will."

"And the rest of your tribe?" Madame Maxime asks.

"We all will be staying, we have no charges, yet," they all say in unison, "We will remain until asked to leave by our superiors."

"Well we will need to sort you," Dumbledore says.

"We are here for security means, not schooling," one says, "We all took exams when we entered school and passed out of just about everything."

Another Furie continues, "A Furie only needs two years of schooling, if that, another five years or so is dedicated to the arts."

"Like what?" a curious first year asks.

Yet another Furie continues, "We are, in some cultures, known as the angles of vengeance, we are trained to fight like a man, but conduct ourselves not only in a professional manner, but also in a feminine matter."

"Yoo 'ave trained yo ahmy, vell," says Headmaster Karkaroff says.

"They are not an army," Hannah says, "We are protectors, in other cultures," she says staring at the Furie who said that they were 'angles of vengeance', "we are known as guardian angles, we are not violent until provoked."

"And you are?" Madame Maxime asks.

Before she can say anything the elder cuts her off, "She is my granddaughter, Madame Maxime, she will take over after my death."

I look at Hannah and she explains, "It is every other generation who rules, just so happens that it is me, for my ancestors made it so."

"Not that I hate the law," her mother says, "but it does suck to be the generation who doesn't get the crown."

The bell rings, "Every Furie to a room, the nine I have spoken too, please come here, along with Mary, Gabbs, Willow, and Estrella," the Furies leave, her mother goes home, her grandmother goes and talks to the angry Headmaster, "Now Ryder, Draco, Raul, Viktor, Cedric, Hayden, Fleur, please stay," the furies and others walk over, Hannah hands them all a card with instructions, "You all have your charges and orders, have a good time," all them look scared, I guess it's a show, "Relax, gals, just keep a close eye on them," but I notice that she eyes Cedric.

We head to class with our guard, but the others go to sleep, twenty-four hours of being watched, but at least they aren't half bad. The day moves by slowly, but our protectors don't interfere with our day, just standing by the door, watching and waiting, like a predator waiting to strike.

We all get to dinner after a long day and Hannah conjures a table for the new addition to the school. We don't sit with them, they are still on edge, but we won't know what they are talking about for some time.

I'm currently sitting with Slytherin, my boyfriends didn't want me away from them with all the Furies here they know something's up, "Why are they all here?" Raul asks.

"Hannah said something about war," I reply, quickly losing my appetite, "She has a bad feeling about this tournament."

"I agree with the Furie," Blaise says, "She's smart. Quick question… Does she have a date to the ball?"

"Yeah," Fred says, glaring, "the lucky bloke is me."

"But her friends are up for grabs," I say quickly, seeing how many are eyeing the exotic beauties, "She talks highly about Estrella, go ask her."

After several minutes of encouragement he is up and walking to the Furie table, we watch him ask and her face lights up and then he walks over with a huge blush, "I have a date!"

**Please review… All the Furies will have dates and you'll see in the next chapter too. Please don't chop my head off for my decision on who's with who, but I think it works. Happy Holidays! **

**(SONG BREAK)**

**Feliz navidad**

**feliz navidad**

**faliz navidad**

**prospero ano y felicidad**

**Feliz navidad**

**feliz navidad**

**faliz navidad**

**prospero ano y felicidad**

**I wanna wish you a merry christmas!**

**i wanna wish you a merry christmas!**

**i wanna wish you a merry christmas from the bottom of my heart!**

**I wanna wish you a merry christmas!**

**i wanna wish you a merry christmas!**

**i wanna wish you a merry christmas from the bottom of my heart!**

**feliz navidad**

**feliz navidad**

**feliz navidad**

**prospero ano y felicidad**

**feliz navidad**

**feliz navidad**

**feliz navidad**

**prospero ano y felicidad**

**I wanna wish you a merry christmas**

**i wanna wish you a merry christmas**

**i wanna wish you a merry christmas from the bottom of my heart.**

**I wanna wish you a merry christmas**

**i wanna wish you a merry christmas**

**i wanna wish you a merry christmas from the bottom of my heart.**

**feliz navidad**

**feliz navidad**

**feliz navidad**

**prospero ano y felicidad**

**feliz navidad**

**feliz navidad**

**feliz navidad**

**prospero ano y felicidad**

**i wanna wish you a merry christmas**

**i wanna wish you a merry christmas**

**i wanna wish you a merry christmas from the bottom of my heart.**

**Feliz navidad**

**Feliz navidad**

**Feliz navidad**

**Prospero ano y felicidad**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2: I adopted this, the first chapter is the original author's, but is a combination of the few chapters that they have written.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N 1 To all of you that have reviewed, THANK YOU! I take it to heart and try to incorporate some ideas that I get from y'all, since I am incapable of coming up with things, except when I get inspiration. Special thanks to domsijohn, mattdombast, RRW, and Edana1009. **

**A/N 2 YAY! THANK YOU FOR VOTING! I HAVE MADE A DECISION TO MAKE IT A 4SOME! WITH VIKTOR BEING THE 'HEAD', DRACO THE 'SECOND', RAUL THE 'THIRD' AND RYDER BEING THE STRONGEST MAGICALLY THAT HE WILL BE THE ONLY ONE ABLE TO HAVE THE CHILDREN…**

After Blaise went up and asked Estrella, which I might add that Furies do not accept dates easily unless it is with their mate, plus they are all there so that means no one feels left out and they can be debriefed on the day's events and will happen again at breakfast, many guys went up and asked, just about one out of every twenty-five students got accepted. After about half were selected, it seems the others are getting impatient with their mates and just start standing and walking over to them up to them, Gabbs being the first, she walked up to George and kissed him, "You are a pain," she says.

"How?" George asks.

"I see you staring, but not daring to come forth and claim what is rightfully yours," she says.

After that display the others get up and go to their 'prey' and so something to gain their attention, but none of them copy each other. In the end all the Furies have a date, much to others despair to see the beauties gone, but they all have dates.

Furie - Date

Gabbs - George Weasley

Mary - Justin Finch Flechly

Estrella - Blaise Zabini

Willow - Seamus Finnigan

Hannah - Fred Weasley

Ginny - Piers Polkis

Jessy - Lee Jordan

Paige - Andrew Kirke

Jewels - Marcus Flint

Tay - Dean Thomas

Luz - Herold Dingle

Bri - Oliver Wood

Fria - Ernie Mcmillan

Kalinka - Ernie Prang

Diosma - Cormac McLaggen

Caspia - Ciceron Harkis

Dalila - Bob Ogden

Hermia - Bertie Bott

Kassidy - Edgar Bones

Rachel - Roger Davies

Julie - Susan Bones

Nicky – Neville Longbottom

Flora - Sally-Anne Perks

Autumn - Rose Zeller

Gloria - Romilda Vane

Penny - Orla Quirke

Lucy - Mundungus Fletcher

Frankie - Marietta Edgecome

Jasmine - Lavender Brown

Klare - Bertha Jorkins

Iris - Dennis Creevey

Elenor - Emmaline Vance

Ruby - Emma Dobbs

Oasis - Eleanor Branstone

Everyone goes about their business and a letter appears, it's from Cedric, thankfully Draco is sitting next to me, "Let's read it and see what he wants."

"I tink 'ee es mahd dat 'ee deedn't geht yoo fo a dahte," Viktor says, trying to read through the envelope.

"Ryder, you don't have to if you don't want to," Raul says, placing his hand on mine, "We could easily get rid of it."

"No," I reply, "I don't want to be rude."

"Okay," the three breathe as I open it, it reads;

_Ryder,_

_I thought I made it clear that WE were to go together. I will not take no for an answer! I need you and you need me, I swear that I'll have you, one way or another._

_-C.D._

It may be short, but it still scares me, "Ryder, do you want to go get some air with us?"

"Sure," I reply and we stand and walk out of the Great Hall. It's cold and I have no large coat on to keep me warm. We sit on the wall, Raul in Viktor's arms, and I in Draco's.

"Ryder, can I see it?" Draco asks.

I open up the letter, "I'll give it for you two to read next," I say, melting into the warmth of the arms surrounding me.

"I'm gonna kill him if he touches any of you," Draco says passing the note to the others, we all agree on that.

I don't understand how they aren't freezing, but at this point I think that this shaking is a mixture of fear and being cold, "I don't want you guys to get involved," I say, "As much as I love you, I do not think it wise."

"Ryder," Draco says pulling me closer, "We love you, you would do the same, and don't deny it, you being selfless and trying to get everyone out of trouble."

Viktor continues, "Vee knohw dat noh matt'r vee voold say, yoo voold doo de sahme ting fo oos."

"Ryder, no matter what we will protect each other, whether the person likes it or not," Raul says.

Viktor starts singing a song, I start to doze off when our new protectors come out, "Hey," one says, "I'm Kalinka, and these are my friends, Mary, Isis and Autumn, we will be your night watchers."

"Shhhh," someone says, "He's almost asleep."

"Sorry we jus-" and with that I only hear mumbles, no words to make out.

I can still feel what is going on, but very lightly. I feel like I am being lifted and carried, but I can't tell by who. I feel myself coming into contact with a bed some time later and hear humming, but then it's all black.

**Dream**

**(A/N italicize is subconscious Ryder** **while 'normal' is the events he is watching)**

_I'm watching myself, I'm older though._

I am looking out a window and see snow. Snow, beautiful pure white, ice on the branches, "Ryder," its Hannah, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," the older me calls.

"You ready?" she asks walking in, she is in all blue, you could say she is the Ice Queen.

"A bit nervous," the older me says… _but I don't know what for._

"Seems like only yesterday that you met those three, ya know?" she says… _What the hell? You're making me a bit confused Hannah._

"Yeah, I'm so happy, I hope Hayden doesn't show up and ruin everything."

"Well," she says dragging 'me' to a mirror, "Look at yourself," I'm in snow white robes, with a blue tie and a blue handkerchief coming out of the top pocket, "This is your day, your day to prove that you are loved, your day to become not only a Krum, but a Malfoy and a Munoz."

_Wait, I'm getting married?_

"I know, but that doesn't mean that the butterflies will ever go away," 'I' say.

"I know Serg, but after what you did, what you went through," she says, _what did I go through?_

"At least it's all over," 'I' say.

"I just wish you lot would have waited a bit longer to give me a god-kid," she says with a smile.

"You and Fred are always so worried, I mean there are three, I mean it's you two, Blaise and Estrella, and Poliakoff and Gabrielle," 'I' say, _WHAT?! TRIPLETS!?_

"Court and Dan are happy and waiting downstairs for you to come, seven and a half more months and we'll have bundles of joy."

'I' look down at my stomach, "Yeah," 'I' have a smile on my face, _HOW MUCH TIME HAS PASSED?!_

"We better get going Serg," Hannah says, "They might start thinking that I'm going to steal you from them."

They walk down the hall, _I rush to keep up_.

_I see the ceremony and watch us say I do, then the scene changes… it's a hospital._

"Ryder," Raul says, "You're doing fine."

"Come on love," Draco encourages, "You can do this, bring our children into this world."

"YOU FUCKING TRY!" 'I' scream, "MERLIN THIS HURTS!"

_I start screaming, I can feel the contractions, feel the children moving._

"Lohve, yoo cahn doo dees," Viktor says.

_I see Courtney and Severus, they are delivering my children._

"Ryder," Court says, "I see the head, Dad get a blanket," _I crawl over, trying to stay awake_, "Ryder, give me one more push and we will have the first one."

_Next thing one hears is a scream_, "Congratulations boys," Severus says, "Your first born is a girl."

_The process is repeated and in all 'I' give birth to one girl and two boys._

**End Dream**

I wake up; Kalinka is shaking me, "Ryder, you okay?"

I am dripping in sweat, "Yeah, just a very realistic dream."

"Well it's three in the morning, you need anything?" she asks.

"Can we just talk?" I ask.

"Sure, what about?"

"Who brought me up here?" I ask.

"George, your boyfriends wouldn't let me, and your other two roommates were tired and just about fell over on their walk over to where we were."

"Ah," I say, "You look bored."

"No, just thinking about the night sky."

"Why?" I ask.

"My family is Hispanic and further back into my family history we have Centaur in our lineage, I've been watching the stars for several hours and noticed how bright Mars is tonight, very bright."

"Uh-oh," I reply.

"You speak the language?"

"A bit."

"Then what did I say?"

"That war is on the horizon and will be here sooner rather than later."

"You better stay alert, for caution is something we all do not practice until it is too late," she says, then pauses a minute, "You better get some more sleep, if Hannah finds out that I kept you, she will be furious."

"Were you the one humming?" I ask as she pushes me, lightly, back into a laying position.

"Yes," she says.

"Would you… I mean… if you want…"

She smiles, "Sure thing… Hmmm… Ah Ha! I know the perfect one, it's the song I'm named after, it's Russian;

"Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moya!

V sadu yagoda malinka, malinka moya!

Akh, pod sosnoyu, pod zelenoyu,

Spat' polozhite vy menya!

Ay-lyuli, lyuli, ay-lyuli, lyuli,

Spat' polozhite vy menya.

Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moya!

V sadu yagoda malinka, malinka moya!

Akh, sosyonushka ty zyelyenaya,

Nye shumi zhe nado mnoy!

Ay-lyuli, lyuli, ay-lyuli, lyuli,

Nye shumi ty nado mnoy!

Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moya!

V sadu yagoda malinka, malinka moya!

Akh, krasavitsa, dusha-dyevitsa,

Polyubi zhe ty menya!

Ay-lyuli, lyuli, ay-lyuli, lyuli,

Polyubi zhe ty menya!

Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moya!

V sadu yagoda malinka, malinka moya!"

I hear the last note of the song and go to sleep. I wake up several hours later by Hannah, "Serg, come on, you gotta wake up."

"Why?" I mumble, turning my face into my pillow.

She chuckles, "Well, let's see, it be right before breakfast, there are no studies today, and-"

"NO STUDIES THEN WHY ARE YOU WAKING ME UP?!" I yell at her, waking the others up.

"BECAUSE SILLY!" George says, frantically getting dressed.

"TODAY IS!" Fred continues.

"THE DAY!" George adds.

"WE GET!" Fred says.

"GO TO THE VILLAGE!" Lee finishes, being the first one dressed.

With the end of that statement I am dressed and out the door, "That had to be a record," I hear Hannah laugh, "It took him no longer than a minute to get dressed."

We head down and see just about everyone is up and dressed in comfortable clothing, I head over to Ravenclaw to meet my boyfriends and my friends who beat me here, "Ryder," Draco says.

"Amor, buenos diaz," Raul says, clearly not awake, "Ay! Dios mio!"

"Mohrneeng," Viktor says, clearly not a morning person, "Rehadee fo a day ohut?"

"Yep-sure-ee," I say.

"Great," Draco says, "YOU'RE the morning person."

"Vhile I voold rat'er sleep unteel fou'," Vik says rubbing his temples.

I chuckle, but Raul has something to say, "Lo que te tiene tan feliz?"

"What?" we say looking at him, very much confused.

"Lo siento," he says, "I mean… sorry, and what I said was 'What has you so happy?'"

"I have a little date with Fleur's sister," I say, causing them to look at me in shock, "After Fleur's friend Maggie had her come and ask me out for her, I told her I would buy her some sweets for her trouble."

"Oh," the say in unison.

"So, you ready for a little hyper girl?" Bhutan asks.

"After I buy them I am leaving her with you," I direct my attention to Fleur.

"Damn," she says, "She is horrible on sugar, thanks Ryder."

"You're welcome Doll," I reply, causing many to spit out their coffee or pumpkin juice.

"Vhat deed yoo joost cahll 'er?" Vik asks.

"What?" I ask, "She reminds me of a porcelain doll, therefore I call her Doll."

Many start laughing while Fleur blushes and hides her face into her hands. We eat fairly fast, due to us wanting to get out of the castle, but Dumbledore has a few words to say, I think it is just to bug me, "Now, students and Furies, you will need to buddy up, groups of five or more, I would advise you to group with a Furie or older students if you are a third year or younger. Have a pleasant day!"

The queen Furie stands, "Girls and boys, I want you to be on your guard, though the Dark Lord might be gone in our eyes, his power still lingers," she looks around the room and stops on me, "Caution is what I cannot stress enough at a time of war."

"There is NO war," Madame Maxime says, "Albus has assured us," she continues, directing attention her herself and my headmaster.

The queen sighs, "Those who are blind will not see, those who are deaf will not hear, those who are mute will not speak, but those who can see will look the other way, those who can hear will not listen and those who can speak will lie, lie, lie. Only the ones who cannot help are the ones who try their best to do so."

We walk out, but Hannah looks scared, "Hunny?" Fred asks.

"Fred," George says, "May I?"

Fred sighs, nodding, while George conjures a bucket of water and it pours on the Furie, "WHAT THE HELL?!" she screams, while the three prank-stars laugh at her misfortune.

She performs a drying charm, but her temper doesn't die down, "Relax Hannah," Mione says.

Hannah doesn't look calm, but she flicks her wrist and the three are up in the air, naked, causing many to laugh and them to cover themselves, "Let them down," I say laughing, "they deserve it, but their blood will pool to their brains and then we won't have them anymore."

She lets them down, causing many to give a pouting look of disappointment; one was Hannah, who was enjoying the show, "Damn it Ryder, I would have let them down in another minute."

We walk out and head towards the path, laughing at Fred, George and Lee, Gabbs made their clothes invisible and they look down and scream, and Gabbs turns their clothes back to normal. We get to the town and Gabrielle corners me, "I think we have a date," she says.

We walk to the sweet shop and get her so much sugar that Fleur vows revenge, "Let's head to the Three Broomsticks," Fred and George suggest.

We follow them and get a few butterbeers, but Hannah looks scared, "Hannah," Fred says.

"What? Sorry, my Gram was telling me to wat- just giving me some advice," she says stopping her original train of thought.

The announcer for the bar comes on the microphone, "Now we have a very special guest today," the people in the bar quiet down, "Put your hands together for, Lila Merliz," many cheer as a woman comes on the stage.

"Merliz?" I ask.

"That's Courtney's mother," Hannah says.

"Why doesn't Court have Snape's last name?" Ameth asks.

"Snape wasn't around when she was growing up," Hannah says, "Plus, Merliz is a renowned name, so her mother kept it such."

"Hello all," Lila says, "Please enjoy."

"A woman of little words," Bhutan says.

"Very," Courtney says walking in, scarring the hell out of us, "She is a pianist."

Lila looks up and sees Court, "Will my daughter please join me in this song?"

Everyone turns and looks at Court, Dan sits next to us as Court walks over to her mother, "What song Mum?"

"Christmas, Baby Please Come Home," she says, starting the music.

Court sighs, "The snow's coming down

I'm watching it fall

Lots of people around

Baby please come home

The church bells in town

All ringing in song

Full of happy sounds

Baby please come home

They're singing "Deck The Halls"

But it's not like Christmas at all

Cuz I remember when you were here

And all the fun we had last year

Pretty lights on the tree

I'm watching them shine

You should be here with me

Baby please come home

There singing deck the halls

But it's not like Christmas at all

Cuz I remember when you were here

And all the fun we had last year

If there was a way

I'd hold back this tear

But it's Christmas day

Please

Please

Please

Please

Baby please come home

Baby please come home

Baby please come home

Baby please come home"

Many start cheering, "Where did she learn to sing like that?" Hannah asks.

Dan laughs, "She's always singing, but she tries not to in front of people… and her mum knows that."

We start laughing, but many are calling to her and her mother, "MORE!"

"Shall we dear?"

"Sure mum," but it doesn't reach her eyes, not fully at least, "This next song is for the couples it's called White Christmas," her mom starts playing, "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the tree tops glisten

And children listen

To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases be white

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

just like the ones I used to know

Where the tree tops glisten

And children listen

To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases

May all your Christmases

May all your Christmases be white

I'm dreaming of a white

Christmas with you

Jingle Bells all the way, all the way."

Again another cheer, but more people are gathering into the pub to see what the commotion is about, but Dan stands, "Come on Court! Uno Mas! One More!"

Many start calling for more, "Fine, okay! Mom, how about… I'll Be Home For Christmas."

"Sure thing," by this time the professors walk in, Snape pauses and watches the two, "This is the song your father and I first danced to, the first time we had a civil connection, you know?" and with that she starts to play, it's a slow song and many, including myself don't understand why they went from an up-tempo song to this slow one, but Court is getting teary eyed, even before she starts to sing.

"I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love

Even more than I usually do

And although I know it's a long road back

I promise you

I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents under the tree

Christmas eve will find you

Where the love light gleams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams

I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents under the tree

Christmas eve will find me

Where the love light gleams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams

If only in my dreams"

Many people are crying, but Court managed halfway through to cover them up, one starts to clap, and then many join in. Mrs. Merliz and Court switch and Court starts playing a song, "I need my husband up here for this last song," causing many to look around and gasp when Snape walks up, "This next song is Every Time It Snows."

"Spiraling and trembling

The snowflakes tumble down

Fluttering like angel wings

Like diamonds on the ground

Autumn leaves are gone now

Winter winds blow cold

But I'd dance through December

With your hand to hold

Oh It's you I miss the most

Every time it snows

Carollers and revellers

Their songs are bittersweet

The streets are full but they can't fill

The emptiness in me Christmas lights are sparkling

But still they lack a glow Everything reminds me

That you're too far from home

Oh It's you I miss the most

Every time it snows

Please come back regresso mi corazon

Please come back

Te extrano tanto mi amor

Back to me my love te neccessito te quiero

I need you here regresso mi regresso mi

I cry frozen tears

Spiraling and trembling

The snowflakes tumble down

Fluttering like angel wings

They fall without a sound."

Many cheer and look comfused, but clap none-the-less. The three stand and bow and rush off the stage, "Great job Court," I say.

"Shut up," she replies blushing.

We stay for several more hours, many people worked up the nerve to go and sing and play, including the Weasley Twins and my band of misfits, but we all get a laugh out of it, especially when Hayden and Ron go up, drunk I might add, and make a fool out of themselves, reporters caught all the performances, but then, "Ryder go up, please?" Hannah asks.

"Umm," was all I get out of my mouth until they push me up, "I have never done this before so please bear with me, this song is Do You Hear What I Hear?"

"Said the night wind to the little lamb

Do you see what I see

Way up in the sky little lamb

Do you see what I see

A star, a star

Dancing in the night

With a tail as big as a kite

With a tail as big as a kite

Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy

Do you hear what I hear

Ringing through the sky shepherd boy

Do you hear what I hear

A song, a song

High above the trees

With a voice as big as the sea

With a voice as big as the sea

Said the shepard boy to the mighty king

Do you know what I know

In your palace warm mighty king

Do you know what I know

A child, a child

Shivers in the cold

Let us bring him silver and gold

Let us bring him silver and gold

Said the king to the people everywhere

Listen to what I say

Pray for peace people everywhere

Listen to what I say

The child, the child

Sleeping in the night

He will bring us goodness and light

He will bring us goodness and light

He will bring us goodness and light"

Everyone is silent, then an eruption of applause comes. I walk down and back to my friends and boyfriends, "I hate you all," is all I state, but I have a smile playing on my face.

Time passes and it's time to go back to the school. We walk back and laugh about how hyper Gabrielle is, to much distain of her sister, "I hate you," she says.

We rush back to our rooms for sleep and warmth, thankfully we are all met by both.

**Please review! Happy Holidays! Before I forget here are the artists that I got the lyrics from MARIAH CAREY, MICHAEL BUBLE x2, Olivia Newton-John and Jon Secada and Bing Crosby. The next chapter is the dance!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2: I adopted this, the first chapter is the original author's, but is a combination of the few chapters that they have written.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N 1 To all of you that have reviewed, THANK YOU! I take it to heart and try to incorporate some ideas that I get from y'all, since I am incapable of coming up with things, except when I get inspiration. Special thanks to domsijohn, mattdombast, RRW, and Edana1009. **

Days have passed and school has ended, meaning that the dance is right around the corner, "Ryder, you ready for tonight?" Mione asks, okay I lied, the dance is tonight.

"For Merlin's sake Mione," I say, "No I'm not."

"Relax," Court says walking over, "You just have to remember that you and the other Champions are the leads in the first dance then everyone will join in, no matter how much it pains me, to see your brother ruining the one dance that means everything to me."

"He has two left feet!" Mione laughs, "It could be worse though."

"How?" Court asks.

"They could be dancing Gangdnam style," I reply, giving Court shivers.

"And I thought the Macarena was bad," Dan says walking over, "but what can you do?"

We all nod and walk to our rooms to get ready, "Merlin, this is going to suck!"

Hours pass and I'm almost ready, a few more touches and I'll be done.

I look into the mirror, trying to put on Raul's necklace, the green robes flowing to the floor, my hair down to my shoulder, Daniel corrected my vision for tonight.

"Ryder?" Hannah asks, knocking on the door.

I turn and see her in a deep blue short dress with silver stars, charmed to be the night sky, tall silver heels, dark make-up and silver jewelry, "Whoa, you looks-"

"Stupid?" she asks.

"Beautiful, Fred is luck to have you," I say breathlessly, then I turn the necklace over in my hands

"Breath Serg," she says, "Need any help putting that on?"

"Sure," I reply, and she fixes the necklace for me.

"Where is your man?" I ask, fiddling with the now hooked necklace.

"He's waiting for me, but I can't go down," she says, "I don't feel like myself."

"It's just love," I say, "It's how you know you really feel for another."

"I know, but I never felt like this before," she replies.

"I can guess," I say laughing, about to put Cedric's ring on, but Hannah takes it, "What?"

"Hold on," she mumbles a few words and the ring starts screaming, "Horcrux… DAMN IT!"

"What?" I ask.

"When you kill another person, your soul gets split," she pauses to take a shaky voice, "Then the split part attaches itself to an object, USUALLY non-living material."

"But the ring? I don't understand…"

"I think this was his second kill," she says, "His first Horcrux was his diary. He shaped his ring to look different," she mumbles another spell, and the ring changes form, a silver pyramid on a gold base, "The longer you hold onto it the more control it has over you, that's why Ced has been acting weird."

We get off the subject, Hannah places it under a charm that way it cannot affect anyone. We start laughing about the thing that will be taken in the next task, but we don't know.

We continue this conversation for another several minutes and I take her down to Fred, the look on his face is only summed into one word, given by all in the proximity, some faint at the sight, meaning Hayden and Ron, "Whoa…"

Fred bows, "Don't you look stunning," George says.

"Thankfully she's mine," Fred says, taking her hand.

"Yes, Love," she says, blushing, "All yours, unless you decide you want another."

"She's joking, right?" Neville asks.

"If she isn't I know a few fellows from Durmstrang," Nicky says laughing.

Nicky is in a beautiful red dress to match Neville's robes, "Well, Fred," Nev says, "You are one lucky bloke, but I must say that you are not the only one hit by cupid."

We walk out, laughing at Hayden and Ron, who we spilled water on to wake up, and head down to the doorway, "Ryder?" Courtney asks looking at me, "You clean up good."

"Thank you, so do you," I say. She is in a dress similar to Hannah's, but it is earth tones and is charmed to be the woods outside, "Where's the lucky man?"

Daniel walks over and wraps his arms around her waist, "I'm here, doesn't she look amazing?"

We talk for a minute until my date joins us, "Ryder?" I turn and see my boyfriends, Raul is in matching robes, but in a darker shade, Draco and Vik are in Amethyst colors, but in different shades.

I know that my mouth is hanging, "How did I get so lucky to have three handsome boyfriends?"

Professor McGonagall walks over, "Are you and your dates ready, Misters Flamel and Krum?"

"Yes," we reply taking our boyfriends hands, causing her mouth to drop.

"Well this is a surprise," she says getting red, "Well you four will be starting the dance with the other champions."

Everyone starts going in, while we all stand with our dates, "Congratulations, fags," Hayden says, causing Ginny to laugh.

"I wouldn't be laughing Gin," Raul says, "You're with a guy who has masculinity issues, and is no smarter than a first year."

"HOW DARE YOU?" Ginny all but screams.

"You seem to be all about his fame that you do not see that he wasn't the one who saved you, but your friend Hermione," Fleur says, but before we can go further the doors open and we walk in.

We get into position, Raul takes the lead and the music starts playing, I hardly notice the many people joining us, not until I see Courtney and Daniel, causing many, except us, Vik and Draco, and Luna and Bhutan, we are the only ones who continue to dance to this song, while everyone else is catching their breath.

The next songs pass and we switch partners, so we get to dance with everyone, we go and sit, but I'm the only one not tired, "How are you still energized?" Draco asks, "Pepperup Potion?"

"No," I reply, "I just know how to breathe while moving… I'm going to go dance with-"

"Yoo cahn dahnce vit anyohne, excehpt Cehdreec," Viktor says, causing the others to nod.

"Thanks, now I am going to go dance with Mione."

"Alright," they say as I get up.

I walk over to her and Theo, "Ryder," Theo nods to me, "what can we do you for?"

"I was wondering if I may have the honor to dance with your lovely date, I mean really, no one is on the floor, must be tired," I reply, everyone is sitting and staring.

"Alright with me," they two say, causing me to laugh.

"Don't worry Theo," I say taking Hermione's hand, "I won't break her."

He looks terrified, but we pay no mind as we walk to the dance floor, we get into position and start to dance, "So," Hermione starts, "why did you want to dance?"

"Thought I would show up your boyfriend," I say laughing.

"He might not be the best dancer, but he is better than most," she replies.

"You referring to Hayden or Ron?" I ask, this dance is pretty fast, but she is keeping up with the beat.

"Both," she replies.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" I ask.

"Well," then she pauses, "When I was younger, I had to go to my aunt's wedding, and we all had to take dance lessons for this particular song and dance, but I was always a few beats late, so I just sat out, via my aunts request."

"You are keeping up," I say, "Is this how you danced back then?"

"Yeah, but she wanted to make a special ending just for her and her new husband," she says laughing, "Told me that I was a horrible dancer."

"But you let the music take you and you knew what was supposed to happen," I say, "Not bad Mione, but I'm sure that your parents were pissed that you couldn't follow that one direction, to be a few beats faster."

"Yeah, but it's funny," she says, "I never disobeyed them, but the one time I did something right, in a professional manner, they tell me to sit the dance out."

We continue to dance and talk about her inability to follow the dancing directions of others, until the final note, where I tilt her back, she is parallel to the floor, one foot or so off the ground, only her left leg on the ground and my arm supporting her, her right leg around my left. I look around and see everyone is staring and mouths open. I pull Hermione up and walk her back to Theo, "It was a pleasure Ms. Granger."

"Thank you for the dance, Mr. Flamel," she says, sitting, but we can't hold the serious faces for longer than a second, as many are looking as though they are about to faint, we start cracking smiles and burst out laughing.

I walk over to my boyfriends, who look as though they are about to kill, "What?"

"Cedric came over and asked for our consent to dance with you," Raul says, "Dios mio, el es un hijo de puta."

"We told him no, that we don't trust him," Draco continues.

"Why dohn't vee go ahnd geht soom air?" Viktor asks, standing with the others.

I nod, but before anything can happen, I hear a scream; I turn and scream the girl's name, "HANNAH!" I run over and see Cedric in front of her.

"Now," Cedric says, Hannah is still screaming, many Furies, students and professors are trying to move, but are unable to help their friend, student, girlfriend, "if you want me to stop hurting her, let's dance."

I look back to my friends and boyfriends, many shaking their heads, telling me not to do it, but then I turn and see Hannah writhing on the floor, "Stop! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't you touch him! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Alright Ced," I say, "Let's be reasonable," his eyes are different, they're cold, blank, bloodshot, "Let her go and we'll have our dance, just let her go Ced."

"Really?" Cedric asks, not believing me, "I just let her go and we'll dance?"

"Yes Ced," I reply frantically, "Just you and me, we'll dance, don't worry," he looks unconvinced, "I swear on my magic that we will dance, that no one will interrupt us," he smiles when he sees the yellow light emanating from my core.

"Fine," he says, releasing Hannah and walking towards me, "Let's dance."

I motion for Courtney to start the music, but she is unable to, "What did you do Ced? Why can't they move?"

He takes my hand and leads me to the floor, "Made it so no one could stop us, silly," this isn't Cedric, not the one everyone knows and speaks highly of, "How about you start the music?"

I look to everyone; many are fighting to move… Maybe, just maybe, if I can distract him, make him loose his concentration; they will be able to move, "What would you like to dance?"

"How about… the fox-trot?" he says and I snap my fingers for the music to start.

"Ced?"

"Yes Ryder?"

"Who told you to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Freeze everyone? Get my attention?" I need to know, I HAVE to know.

"Why Dumbledore silly, he told me that you and I are mates, compatible in every way," he smile, "He gave me the ring and everything, said it would be the best gift for you."

"What?" I can't believe this.

"He said that the things standing between our love was your Furie and the people who tricked you, Krum, Malfoy and that other kid."

"We did a bond test Ced," I say to him trying to reason, "We are a Quadrad, I am not connected to you."

"I don't believe you," Cedric says tightening his grip on me, it was uncomfortable before, but now I am holding back a scream, "Dumbledore would NEVER lie to me."

"He did Ced," I say as he tilts me back, painfully, I feel my muscles screaming in pain, "I'm so sorry."

"You LIE!" he hisses bringing me back up, "You and I are MEANT to be, Hayden told me the same thing! That we would be PERFECT together!"

"Ced," his magic is flaring out dangerously, "Ced listen to me, I can tell everyone that this was a big misunderstanding, that you didn't mean to, that you were manipulated into doing horrible things, but it has to end now."

"I TRUSTED THEM!" Ced says, he started crying, "I gave you that ring, he INSISTED that I give you that ring, said he knew you would like it, that what I had in mind would be too pathetic for a man of my stature."

"What?"

"I-I wanted to give you roses," he said, "Be subtle, ya know? He told me that if I gave you that ring that you would be all mine."

"Ced," I say, "do you know where he got that ring?"

His concentration isn't wavering, at least not magically, "He… he said he had a friend who made it."

"Who?" I ask, I need to tell him what the ring was, "Ced? How long did you have the ring?"

"He said that you knew him well, he just gave me the initials, T.M.R. Jr.," he says, chills run down my thigh, the man was also the era's most famous Dark Lord, Voldemort, "I was waiting for the perfect time to give it to you, I got it a week before the first task. When you warned me of the dragon I… I knew Dumbledore was right, that you were the one for me."

"Ced, I warned everyone except Hayden, due to his friend Ron, being a Dragon Keepers brother and all," I reply, his grip tightens, I hear a crack, my pelvic bone hurt like hell, "Ced, could you please loosen your grip, you're… you're hurting me."

We stop moving, we aren't even halfway through the dance, "I'm so, so, so sorry Ryder," he says letting me go.

"Ced, let them go, everyone, please," I'm begging, clutching my waist.

"What?" he asks, looking shocked, "Ryder, I don't have enough power to do this, Dumbledore said he would give us one dance, if I got Hannah out of the way, I swear I'm not doing this," he directs attention to the frozen people.

"Ced, the ring, do you know whose initials you given me belong to?"

"No," he replies.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY A WORD MR. FLAMEL!" Dumbledore says.

"Ryder, tell him," Karkaroff commands.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr." I say, I feel magic weighing me down, trying to silence me, "Also known to all around the world as Lord Voldemort. What you gave me Ced was meant to kill me, control me and my behavior, just like it did you, and the headmaster of this school knew it. Ced, it was and is a Horcrux."

I am thrown across the room, now everyone can move, but I still fight to get up. Looking around many still can't move, I check their magical signature and it is the people who are not magically strong enough to fight the foreign magic, Dumbledore is walking over to Hannah, her grandmother is thrown against the wall, but though many can move, they are frozen from willed fear, "You little WHORE," he says to her, "You assured me that you would came to me if there was any danger, but you decided to take it on alone."

"G-get a-away from her," I say getting to my feet, I look to Court and Dan, who are thrashing against the wall, working out of his magic, "Get. Away. From. My. FRIENDS!" I scream.

"You going to protect your protector? How sweet," Dumbledore says.

Court gets out of the magic first, making Dumbledore turn and face her, but she lifts her hand to freeze him, and then clears her voice, "I request the presence of Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks," the magic in her voice bring the two here.

"Ms. Merliz," Tonks says, "how can we help you?"

"Yes," Moody says, sarcasm laces his voice, "Not like we don't have Ministry jobs to do."

"I need two Aurors and I thought about you two since you are the best in the business," she says, causing both to stiffen, "I need a pensieve Lady Hogwarts," and with that one appears, "I have several memories I need you to see and make a judgment on while I call the Minister and a Justice to be here," she calls the people and shows them all the memories.

Fudge speaks, "Dumbledore, you have broken multiple laws and I hereby renounce your titles, is there anyone else who wants to give us memories?"

Many students, after Court reverses the curses placed on them, go and give them memories, the Justice speaks, "Any punishment you see fit, Ms. Merliz and Mr. Morgan will be backed up by the Ministry and will be regarded as law."

They talk for several minutes, Court, being the one who holds power in the magical world, is the one who has to command it, she clears her throat, "I, Courtney Elizabeth Merliz, descendant of Merlin, along with Daniel Lawrence Morgan, descendant of Morgana, hereby strip Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer, of his magic and titles for allowing the abuse of the once Harry James Potter, now Ryder Apollo Flamel, for allowing the manipulation of the students, staff and other people in his care, for the danger he put inside the halls of Hogwarts, and for the threats he dealt to many people underage and of age in both magical and muggle worlds. So Mote It Be!" with that his magic is stripped, for everyone to watch, his wand disintegrates.

"Little girl, what have you done?" he asks.

"I think it is very simple," she says in a horsed voice, "Now is there anything else that needs to be done Minister Fudge, Justice Martin?"

"Well," Justice Martin says, "Now that you and your fiancé have accepted your inheritance, you have to answer to us until your bonding, which is in seventy-two hours, correct?"

"Correct," they say in unison.

"Then Professor McGonagall is the Headmistress of this facility with your father as second, Ms. Merliz, they can overturn Albus' decisions now, well once they take the oath," thirty minutes later there is a new Headmistress and Second, "Now, Mr. Flamel and company," he directs to all of us, "Would you like to press charges on Mr. Diggory?"

"No!" we all say in unison, but Hannah continues, being the one he performed an Unforgivable to, "He was under Albus' control and didn't know what he was doing, but for my own pride, may I hurt him?"

"As long as it is not torturing," the Minister and Justice say.

"I can live with that," she replies, "Cedric?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" he says, there is about a twenty foot gap between the two.

"Come here, please," she is being awfully sweet.

He walks over and is standing arm's length from one another, "What can I do to make up for my mistake?"

"I will never forgive you for hurting my charge, but I'm alright for myself, I hope the guilt eats you from the inside out, but there is one thing that would make me feel better," she says, being serious now.

"And what would that be Ma'am?"

"If it alright with the people in charge," she says directing attention to the adults, "I would like for each Furie here to slap you, would that be alright?"

"Anything to make up for the trouble," Cedric says.

My boyfriends are healing me, and Draco has something to say, "He does realize that they are strong, right? That it won't be like every other girl in this school."

"I dohn't tink he dohes," Viktor says, chuckling.

"That boy is in for a surprise," Raul says, "How's that feel?"

"Better, thanks," I say.

"That's fine with us," the adults say in unison, "No paperwork, no time in court and no blemish on your record Mr. Diggory."

"Alright," he says, he looks very remorseful, poor guy.

"Ladies!" the Queen Furie says, "Line up!"

Hannah and her grandmother are at the back of the line, while the others line in front of them. each one slaps him, but nothing escapes his mouth, no whimper, laugh, word of any other audible sound, but three are left; Estrella, the Queen, and finally Hannah, "This is for my sister!" SLAP!" that's when we hear a whimper, she is strong.

"This is for endangering a friend, and a Furie's charge," the Queen says, then SLAP! We hear another whimper and see a tear leaking from his left eye.

Hannah is finally up, just stands there, "What are you waiting for?" Cedric asks.

She places her hands on his cheeks, looking him deep into his eyes, "The worst pain I have found is the caused for not forgiving yourself, the physical pain will leave you, but I have a few words that will mentally slap you," we all looked confused, especially Cedric, "I never said physically."

"What is it that you want to say?" we all ask.

"Fred, if you would please do the honors of telling him," Hannah says.

Clearing his throat, "Your true mates, yes plural, are myself and the princess here."

Now Ced really looks as though he has been slapped, Hannah kisses him and Fred walks over and hugs his mate, "You have NO idea how hard it was NOT to kill you lot," they say in unison.

Fred kisses Cedric, "How about we get to back to the party?" he asks, causing many to laugh.

Dumbledore is taken away by the Aurors and the Minister and Justice leave to their own beds, we all continue to dance to the ballroom music until, "COURT! DANNY!"

We all turn and see a group of about six people, a band, "MIS HERMANOS!" Dan screams and they set up the equipment and then we hear rock and roll.

Draco, Vik, Rau and I leave twenty minutes or so after the band starts playing, "Ryder," they say as we sit in the little garden with the hibernating tree in the middle, "What were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

We get into a deep conversation about what was going on in our minds while it was taking place, but after time the energy of the night dies and we start feeling the weight of sleep on our shoulders, we walk to the room of requirements, via Draco's lead, and get a large bed to sleep on, the room decorated in shades of blue.

We strip to our boxers and curl up next to each other on the bed and allow sleep to overcome us.

**Please review! Sorry to those who wanted me to kill off Dumbledore, but HE WILL RETURN I PROMISE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2: I adopted this, the first chapter is the original author's, but is a combination of the few chapters that they have written.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N 1 To all of you that have reviewed, THANK YOU! I take it to heart and try to incorporate some ideas that I get from y'all, since I am incapable of coming up with things, except when I get inspiration. Special thanks to domsijohn, mattdombast, RRW, and Edana1009. **

Days have passed since the dance, actually, today is a very big day, a wedding is taking place in the halls later today. I am the first to walk in for breakfast; actually it is five in the bloody morning, and see the beautiful cold and warm colored streamers, making a pentagram on the ceiling. The castle is preparing itself for the ceremony later today, sunset. The house flags are changing colors of silver and gold, with the emblem in the middle being a grey wolf, to symbolize equality of power and family.

The staff table has changed into an archway, laced with ice and snow; the other tables have been changed into pews for the school to sit in, along with the family and friends of the couple who attend. Aurors are bring Dumbledore back for each task and this ceremony, via Daniel's request and Courtney's distain, but she lets him have control over that man's pitiful existence for the rest of this term.

I see the pillars on the walls, the pillars are shifting shape, shifting into maidens, lords, their whole family line, right in the front, meaning when you first walk into the room and the first thing you see, being Merlin on the left and Morgana on the right, their family lineage following to the door, over the door being the two luck people being wedded today, to end the separation of the two families.

I laugh, seeing each family in their wedding gowns, looking at Snape's Statue I see that he looks human, emotion laces his figure, the woman next to him is in a slim dress with just as much emotion, "Well, Professor Snape, I have to wonder, what happened to make that light leave your eyes?"

No one is waking up anytime soon, everyone is still exhausted after the dance, but that just means I have more time to think, "Hey Serg," Hannah says walking in, then she whistles, "Hogwarts must be very happy that this is happening inside her halls, I mean, she's decorating herself in a very beautiful way."

"Well, it's not every day that a pure Light and Dark family has a bonding," I state, watching the Great Hall continue to move and organize.

"You're right," she states, "but one question…"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Where are we going to eat and what not?"

The castle stops moving, "I think you pissed her off."

"I'm just saying, but we can always eat on the ship… Right?"

"I hope so," and with that the castle starts to move again and now moving onto the floor, marble stone with an off white rug in the middle, leading to the arch, "Do you know if their family will be able to make it, friends, every they invited really?"

"Yeah, Minnie said it was alright, though they will be searched upon arrival, meaning that they will need to get here and hour before the expected time," Hannah says.

"At least it's just that," I say.

"Plus all the Furies on the grounds, this will be a fun party," she says laughing.

"Fred and Ced are in a big surprise when they realize that you are up before the sun."

"Look who's talking, Mr. I'm-Going-To-Disappear-For-The-Night-With-My-Three-Boyfriends-And-Suddenly-Seen-At-Five-In-The-Morning," she laughs, "At least I didn't spend the night with them in the same bed."

"We didn't do anything," I say, "I passed out when my head hit the pillow, I'm not sure what the others did."

"Whatever Serg," she says, sobering up, "I can't wait for this to be over."

"What?"

"The war, death of innocents, loss, you know, the things that come with war," she replies, frustration lacing her voice.

I sigh, "This sucks."

"Ryder, tonight is the beginning of the end," she says, I look at her, not really knowing what to say, she sighs, "Tonight, the lines will blur for established 'Light' and 'Dark' families, with two very powerful lines connecting, means that the war will be coming faster than anyone can guess."

"Because of the union? Why?" I ask, so many questions are flooding my head, but how do I phrase them.

"The 'Light' and 'Dark' sides don't want their strict, thin line to be blurred," she replies, taking a long breath, "Be careful tonight, Ryder, this night will lead to a blood bath in the near future."

"Hannah, what do you mean?" I ask.

"When the lines blur," she starts, "many start to become suspicious of their friends, family, co-workers and the people around them, people won't know who to turn to after hearing about Dumbledore and this union."

"Well then," I say, "this will be an interesting night."

"Especially since this is not only a bonding," I look at her confused, "this is also in shape of a muggle wedding, so there is a muggle born wizard turned muggle Pastor and a Bonding Pastor.

I laugh, "Many have never been to one, let alone both."

"We better get ready," she says, "Go wake up your boy-toys and I'll see you later."

I sit for a minute, contemplating what to wear, "Wait!" I call as she walks to the door.

"Yeah Serg?" she asks, I'm running over to her.

"What time is the wedding?"

"Six," she says, "Six-sharp."

Hours pass and we get ready for the union of the descendants of Merlin and Morgana. Those who are ready go and look at the guests from outside the schools, we see many people of many origins, species, colors and sexual background and number of partners. The Furies are searching everyone and everything they bring in with them.

The men who will be standing next to Daniel are his friends and brothers, Luis, Christian and Jarrett, Luis being the BEST man. They are wearing grey muggle suits with blue ties. The women who will be standing next to Courtney are her friends and sisters Gloria, Dea, and Scarlet, Dea being the Maid of Honor. They are wearing light blue dresses with silver flowers. The rest of the people who are arriving are wearing cool and cold colors, but not one is wearing the colors designated to be for only the people standing.

After everyone is checked and the bonding minister arrives, we all go to take our seats. We see everyone, a charmed organ to play the music as she walks, but we have to wait several minutes for people to get settled, "Look at what they did to the castle," Pansy says.

"The castle did this to itself," I reply, "I walked in on it at five in the morning, making all of this."

Many girls are in awe, but only a handful of guys are looking at it… we were told we could invite our family, actually, the new Headmistress INSISTED that we ask them to come, meaning many families are here to watch the union, along with reporters, to the bride and groom's despair.

Daniel is dressed in a white tux with a purple tie and waiting patiently for his bride and her parents to walk her down the aisle, the snow is falling on us, but once it hits up it disappears, not melting to ruin the clothes, but it continues to fall at a light steady pace, piles of snow are on the ground, lining the aisle ways and draping the pews and arch.

The music starts to play a few cords before the doors open, revealing Professor Severus Snape, in a black tux and white tie, holding the arm in such a tender way that it looks as though he could break the beautiful woman in his care. All the men are drooling; Courtney is in a slender dress that one thinks it was made from the snow itself, a short train at the end that gets longer as the snow adds itself to the dress, adding to it, little designs, a crown to her head, a necklace and decorations to her bouquet. The only thing happening to Daniel is a crown is being made on his head.

The muggle Pastor was asked to go first, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite Daniel Morgan and Courtney Merliz in holy matrimony. Marriage was ordained by God in Eden and confirmed in Cana of Galilee by the presence of the Lord Himself, and is declared by the inspired Apostle Paul to be honorable among all men. It is therefore, not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, soberly and in the fear of God. It is fitting, therefore, that we should on this occasion; begin by asking God's blessing on this marriage service. Let us pray," I notice that the muggle families and muggle religious people bow their heads while the priest says some words of thanks, causing the rest of us to be confused, "Amen. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," Severus says.

The Pastor continues, "Marriage is a joyous occasion. It is connected in our thoughts with the magic charm of home, and with all that is pleasant and attractive as being one of the most important events of our lives. It its sacredness and unity it is like the mystical relation between Christ and His Church and is therefore the most significant and binding covenant known in human relations.

"From the Story of Creation in the book of Genesis: For God created man in His own image . . . then the Lord formed man of dust from the ground, and breathed into his nostrils the breath of life; and man became a living being . . then the Lord God said, "It is not good that the man should be alone; I will make a helper fit for him" . . . So the Lord God caused a deep sleep to fall upon the man, and while he slept took one of his ribs, and closed up its place with flesh. And the rib which the Lord God had taken from the man He made into a woman and brought her to the man. Then the man said, "This at last is bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh: she shall be called Woman, because she was taken out of Man." Therefore a man leaves his father and his mother and cleaves to his wife, and they become one flesh.

"Again, let us hear the Word of God from the New Testament, the writings of Paul: "'Live life then with a due sense of responsibility, not as men who do not know the meaning and purpose of life but as those who do. Make the best use of your time, despite all the difficulties of these days. Don't be vague but firmly grasp what you know to be the will of our Lord. Thank God at all times for everything, in the name of our Lord Jesus Christ. And 'fit in with' each other, because of your common reverence for Christ.'

"You wives must remember to adapt yourselves to your husbands, as you submit yourselves to the Lord, for the husband is the 'head' of the wife in the same way that Christ is the Head of the Church and Savior of His body . . . but remember, this means that the husband must give his wife the same sort of love that Christ gave to the Church when He sacrificed Himself for her . . .

"In practice what I have said amounts to this: Let every one of you who is a husband, love his wife as he loves himself, and let the wife honor and love her husband.

"It is your duty, Daniel Morgan, to be to Courtney Merliz a considerate, tender, faithful, loving husband: to support, guide and cherish her in prosperity and trouble; to thoughtfully and carefully enlarge the place she holds in your life; to constantly show to her the tokens of your affection, to shelter her from danger, and to cherish for her a manly and unalterable affection, it being the command of God's Word, that husbands love their wives, even as Christ loved the Church and gave His own life for her.

"It is your duty, Courtney Merliz, to be to Daniel Morgan a considerate, tender, faithful, loving wife; to counsel, comfort and cherish him in prosperity and trouble; to give to him the unfailing evidences of your affection; to study, as time passes to make the place he holds in your heart, broader and deeper; to reverence and obey him, and to put on the ornament of a meek and quiet spirit, which is, in God's sight, an ornament of great price. His Word commanding that wives be subject unto their own husbands even as the church is subject unto Christ, and forsaking all others to cling to him with a love which fails not as long as you both shall live.

"Let me charge you both to remember, that your future happiness is to be found in mutual consideration, patience, kindness, confidence, and affection. It is the duty of each to find the greatest joy in the company of the other; to remember that in interest as in affection you are to be henceforth one and undivided.

"If you are ready to assume the obligations and duties before God, as I have defined them, you will unite your hands and pledge your love and your lives to each other.

"Do you, Daniel Morgan, standing in the presence of God and these witnesses, solemnly pledge your faith to Courtney Merliz. Do you promise to live with her according to God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, and through God's grace to promise to be to her a faithful and devoted husband as long as you both shall live?"

Daniel smiles to the Pastor, and then to Courtney, looking deeply into her eyes, "I do."

The Pastor looks to Daniel, "Mr. Morgan, have you a token of your love for Ms. Merliz?" Luis man hands the ring to the Minister.

The Pastor looks to Courtney, "Ms. Merliz, do you receive this ring in pledge of the same on your part?"

Courtney smiles wider, "I do," Daniel puts the ring on her finger.

The Pastor looks at Courtney, "Ms. Merliz, have you a token of your love for Mr. Morgan?" Dea hands the ring to the minister.

Pastor to Daniel, "Mr. Morgan, do you receive this ring in pledge of the same on your part?

Daniel smile looks as though it will be stuck there, permanently, "I do," Courtney puts the ring on Daniel's finger.

"The wedding ring is the outward and the visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. The circle, the emblem of eternity; the gold, the type of what is least tarnished and most enduring-it is to show how lasting and imperishable is the faith now pledged. Let the ring, a fit token of that which is unending, continue to be to you both a symbol of the value, the purity, and the constancy of true wedded love, and the seal of the vows in which you have both pledged your most solemn and sacred honor.

"By the authority committed unto me as a Minister of the Gospel of the Church of Christ, I declare that Daniel Morgan and Courtney Morgan nee Merliz are now husband and wife, according to the ordinance of God and the law of the Muggle World, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen."

"Amen," some people say.

Next is the bonding, but that doesn't take as long, another five minutes or so of the bonding, they are now husband and wife in both muggle and magical worlds. We walk out of the grand hall for a total of five minutes until the doors reopen to reveal a new floor and tables, "Hogwarts MUST be happy," Carlos Munoz, Raul's father, says.

We all walk in and get seated, getting introduced to my boyfriends' families, the Malfoy's are a charming lot, so happy that they will have plenty of grandkids, but then the Bloody Baron comes to the mic, "Now, my lovelies, it is time for the father-daughter dance of the bride and her father, thank you," many people leave the dance floor and Severus walk over and grabs his daughter, but the dance soon ends when Dumbledore makes a scene.

"HA! Her mother never told you, did she?" he asks.

"What are you talking about you old goat?" Severus and, well, everyone asks.

"That she isn't you daughter," Dumbledore says, laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, she told me," Sev says, causing Dumbledore to be shocked.

"Then why are you taking the father role for someone who isn't your own flesh and blood?" I hear Nick ask, "I don't mean to sound rude, but why would you marry her mother if not for your own kid?"

"Being called a 'Dad' is more than just having part if their DNA," Sev says, holding his daughter, "Being a 'Dad' means you raise them and love them, no matter what occurs, being there for them, treating them like they are your own. I'm her adoptive father, I adopted her when she was three, me and her mother married several weeks before the papers we secured."

"My biological father was a nut case, a serial killer, I was born out of a rape," Courtney says, causing her mother to gape like a fish, "Yeah mom, I know, Severus is my Dad, my Father, the only thing he isn't is my blood, I would have this any other way."

Dumbledore shuts up, obviously furious at her reaction, but I step up, "Okay, enough with the sour mood, this is a happy day, it's a party, come on."

We get back to the party and the Munoz family invites us back to their place for the night, so that we can get a good night's rest and get to know each other better, all the families.

We make it in front of a large manor, even Draco says that it's bigger than his place, but we all say it, we either have a manor or a castle to live in, but this, this is HUGE! We are led in and to separate bedrooms, next thing I know I see black.

**PLEASE REVIEW! 2****nd**** TASK NEXT CHAPTER**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2: I adopted this, the first chapter is the original author's, but is a combination of the few chapters that they have written.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N 1 To all of you that have reviewed, THANK YOU! I take it to heart and try to incorporate some ideas that I get from y'all, since I am incapable of coming up with things, except when I get inspiration. Special thanks to domsijohn, mattdombast, RRW, and Edana1009. **

Weeks have passed and it is time for the second task, I am sitting at the table shaking, "Ryder, amor, cielo, you will be fine, if you need something to make you feel better… well remember what happened at my house."

"HOUSE!" Draco screams, "COMPARED TO YOUR 'HOUSE', MINE LOOKS LIKE A COTTAGE."

Viktor and I start laughing, we had a giant food fight, we played a muggle game of hide and seek, no magic allowed I might add (they lost me for a week!), and we went swimming in the indoor pool, which was a full floor dedicated to the beaches in the Bahamas. I loved it there, so did our parents, another floor was a spa, where the woman spent most of the time while the men went on the grounds and played muggle golf in the snow, they lost all the balls.

The heaviness of the matter sits in as the new Headmistress stands, "You need to be at the middle of the lake at eleven, so the task can begin."

We all check the time, it's eight, and we can breathe and try to figure out what is going on, Draco and Raul get a note, "Hey, the Headmistress has asked for our company Dray, we'll see you guys later, hasta luego."

Vik and I wave goodbye and start to ask each other what happened to make the Headmistress want them, but we come up with nothing, "Vik I gotta go talk to a friend about a plant, I'll see you later."

"'Kay, bye Ryder!"

I go up to Neville, "Hey Nev!"

"Hey Ryder, what can I do you for?"

"Did you know where I can get Gillyweed?"

"Actually I do, you want to come with me and harvest some?"

"Yeah, mind if Hannah comes with, she'll kill me if I'm unsupervised."

"Nah, she can come, I really don't blame her really, after what's been happening."

We go and grab her and head into the dark forest, Neville jumping every so often because of a centaurs, which is likely to get us killed if he can't differentiate friend from foe, but Hannah clears it up, once they are away, "YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!?"

"Sorry, I'm jumpy when I'm out of my comfort zone," he says.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, but that scared me too, but they are gentle beings when not provoked," she says, "Now where is the Gillyweed, we don't have much time."

"Just around the bend there, hear the water?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply, "What is that?"

"A natural spring, it carries many different plants, I saw Gillyweed here last time, it should be here."

We get over and collect a good sample, but it isn't like the type at Durmstrang, but I guess the climate is different, meaning that it adapted differently.

Hours pass and we are at the platform in the lake, but our boyfriends, Fred, Ron and Fleur's little sister are nowhere to be seen, "Champions! You have one hour to complete this task, remember your clue," DDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN NNNNGGGGGGG!

We jump in and I place the plant in my mouth, Gillyweed only lasts an hour, so I have not time to dilly dally, "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, oooooooooooooo, oooooooohhhhhhhhh," I hear singing, I swim towards it, in and out of the seaweed and I see ruins, and mer-people, like a combination of Medusa and a shark. I see five people floating, unconscious; Draco, Raul, Gabrielle, Fred and Ron. I swim over and grab Raul, but when I try to get Draco, I feel a trident at my throat, "But he's my boyfriend too," I plead.

"Only ONE!" the mer says, then she screams, I turn and see Viktor, he points to the surface, we take our boyfriends up and surface at the same time, we see Fleur and Hayden, Cedric is a minute behind up.

"How do we get the others up?" I ask.

"We don't," McGonagall says.

"What?" Fleur asks.

"The mer-people will keep them; we can't get them back, not for some time," McGonagall says.

"How long?" Hannah asks.

"Ms. Lenz, I-"

"HOW LONG?" she asks again.

"Once the charm we put on them wears off, but once that happens," she pauses, choking on her tears, "they will try and breathe, frantically get the ties off, but by that time… they probably won't make it up to the surface alive."

I look frantic, Fleur starts crying and Ron's brothers have tears in their eyes, I take a deep breath, I run and dive back in, I put a spell on, I'm not sure which one, but I can breathe. I look up and see everyone hanging over, I can hear many calling my name, but I have a job to do.

I swim fast to the location where the treasures are left floating in an unconscious state and by making it to the two I am meat by several furious mers, but I shoot off random spells to scare them off, but there is one that doesn't scare so easily.

"How are you?" the mer asks.

"My name is Ryder Flamel, who are you?" I ask.

"King of this here lake," he says, "My people told me you already took your prize."

"Yes, but I will not leave these two, when their champions could not protect them, I will," I reply.

"You will have to fight me for them, think you can do that kid?" he asks, many mers protest.

"What are the rules?" I reply.

He smiles, "One: No magic… Two: Just using a trident… Three: No outside help… now what do you want if you win?"

"I agree to your terms," I say, "If I win the three of us get to leave, and-"

"And if I win?"

"You let them leave, and you can keep me instead."

"Deal," he laughs.

A mer hands us each a trident, we swim towards each other and he gets my thigh. I spear his shoulder, leaving his right arm wounded, I lift up the trident and swing down, like an axe, severing said arm.

Many mers come, but he raises his trident, "We are not the people to break our deals, this is my fight."

I charge towards him and the trident goes through my elbow, mine misses completely. I swim back, blood pouring out of my body. He charges towards me, but I dodge, he hits my calf, causing me to scream out. He takes it out and I charge at him, and stop before I ram it into his throat, "I win," I say.

He starts laughing, "I haven't had to spare like that in years, come back anytime kid, take your friends with you."

All I can think is that this creature is barmy, if this is sparing, then I would hate to see him actually fighting, but another part of me thinks he is trying to make it seem as though he was going easy on me.

I get them undone from their constraints, and push them to the surface, we make it to the surface and I pull them over, the hour was up ten minutes ago.

"Hannah, get Ryder a few more towels," I here George say.

I'm pulling Ron, who given I should have left down there, but I'm not heartless, I pull him onto the deck and dive back in to help push Gabrielle up to her sister. To say I am out of breath is an understatement.

"Ryder, what happened, why are you bleeding?" Karkaroff asks.

I tell them, but thankfully I have several people scolding me, but Hayden has something to say, "Why didn't you just die down there, or save your own skin by staying up here with us?"

Ron looks as though he was slapped, "You mean you weren't going to SAVE ME!"

"Of course not, I care to much for my own skin to save you lot," Hayden says, receiving many hexes from people around them, but Ron goes over and is all buddy-buddy with Hayden, even after he heard what Hayden thought.

"Thank you for saving my little sister," Fleur says, both girls give me a hug, causing me to scream in pain.

"OOOOPS!" they scream, jumping back, "SORRY!"

I am healed in no time, but there will take time to heal the muscle damage. We get back to the castle and get warm, we eat and discuss what the next and final task will be, if these were warm ups, then I would hate to see what the final task would be.

**Please Review! Sorry this is so short!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2: I adopted this, the first chapter is the original author's, but is a combination of the few chapters that they have written.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N 1 To all of you that have reviewed, THANK YOU! I take it to heart and try to incorporate some ideas that I get from y'all, since I am incapable of coming up with things, except when I get inspiration. Special thanks to domsijohn, mattdombast, RRW, and Edana1009. **

After the second task my boyfriends have taken to participating in their new favorite pass time, taking care of me, due to my leg, but damn it gets annoying. I am on muggle crutches and my leg is in a cast, but Poppy says that even with the potions, I'll need to take it easy and use these things.

Every class I have people laugh, well mostly Ron and Hayden, though Ron is just doing the bear minimum in teasing me, due to me saving him, but Hayden hasn't let up. Right now we are in Transfigurations, "Today we will be turning a cat into a mirror," my mom says, she took up the position when McGonagall was promoted, she says the spell and the cat is changed into a mirror, "Now you each have a cat, you will perform the spell we have been practicing, raise your hands when you are done, go."

We all start, Hermione, I change it on the first try, we raise our hands and she checks, "Three students have it on the first try, fifteen points to to Gryffindor."

"Who did it?" a Ravenclaw asks.

"Ms. Granger," many people glare at her, "Mr. Longbottom," many glare at him, "and Mr. Flamel," then they turn the glare on me.

"Nice job you three," Justin says, clearly not happy.

Class passes slowly, mom has us doing things more advanced, changing the cat back and turning it into a writing desk, Neville wasn't able to do it on the first try, but on the third. She had Hermione and I go more advanced, turning the cat back and turning it into a muggle car, but only I could do it, but thankfully the bell rings, "Class! Tomorrow we will be working to make warm blood animals into cold blooded and vice versa!"

The classes go on in the same manner throughout the day, but many Gryffindors in our class are becoming very annoyed that they are being outdone by a Death Eater in training; we are in potions, the last class of the day, and my most favorite, today we had to be paired with people in our own house, to my despair, but Nev aint as bad as Severus says he is, "Professor?"

"Mr. Flamel?" he sneers.

"I just don't understand why we are brewing a potion that is potentially deadly," I say, getting a smirk from the professor as I tell the last two words, I nod my head to the two acting like idiots.

"Because, one must be well rounded in potions Mr. Flamel," he says, "Now which of you do you think that he is referring to?"

"Potter and Weasley," Blaise says, laughing.

"Mr. Zambini," Snape sneers.

"Sorry sir."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and ten points from Slytherin," Snape says.

"What?" they scream.

"You heard me, Gryffindor loses ten points each for endangering yourselves and your fellow students while acting like fools, ten points from Slytherin because of your cheek. And I might add Mr. Weasley, that even though your twin brothers are well known for goofing off, they never had the nerve when it came to endangering the whole class or themselves."

"Was that a compliment to my friends sir?" I ask bluntly, causing many Gryffindors to wait for Snape to explode.

"I guess you could call it that, Mr. Flamel, but Mr. Longbottom and your potion better be PERFECT or I WILL take off points for your cheek," he says, but humor dances in his eyes and laces his voice, causing many to look as though they have been slapped with a flounder.

"Will do sir," Nev and I say in unison.

Neville continues to hand me the ingredients while I place them in, but I have to switch, seeing that he is really paying attention to the instructions, "Come on Nev, you won't fuck it up, just breathe and pay attention to what you are supposed to do… Do you know how to cook?"

"Yeah," he says shaking a bit.

"Do you like to cook?"

"Yeah, why does that have anything to do with brewing a potion?" he asks me.

"Cooking is great practice; if you enjoy cooking then this should be just as fun for you, what do you like to cook?"

"I-I like to do everything, but I like to make soup and stew," he says.

"This is just like making stew and soup, don't worry Nev, you got this," I talk him though what should happen with each ingredient and finally we are done, "Good job Nev, you just need to remember to breathe and relax when you are doing this, imagine you're cooking."

"I'm coming around to check your potions," Snape says, saving us for last, "Who brew this?"

"I brew for five minutes, but seeing as how Nev never brews the potions I thought I would let him."

Everyone is staring, "I d-did it Professor Snape," Nev says.

Snape sneers and checks the sample and his face pales, "FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! MR. LONGBOTTOM BREW A PERFECT POTION! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Snape all but screams.

"I asked him if he cooked, he said yes and I told him it was no different," I say with a smile, Neville blushing, "He likes to cook, cooking is great practice for potions."

"How did you know he cooked?" many ask, Neville blushes.

"I didn't, but I had to try and connect potions to something that was enjoyable without magic being involved."

"I had never thought of that," Snape says, "How did you?"

"At Durmstrang they have clubs, one happens to be I run," Hannah says, "I love cooking and I okayed it with Headmaster Karkaroff and started a club, then many started clubs for different things, it is an outlet for them, to be creative with tastes without something potentially dangerous happening."

"Huh," Snape says as the bell rings, "Ten points to Gryffindor for not destroying my classroom and giving me an idea to talk to the new Headmistress about."

"Thanks Ryder," Neville says.

"Neville, I have my own kitchen if you ever want to cook and be creative," Hannah says.

"COOL!" he says, "I WILL BAKE YOU THE BEST PASTERIES YOU HAVE EVER HAD! WHEN CAN I GO?"

"Relax," Hannah says, Neville has me laughing, "Weekends are always open and after dinner if you don't want what the school makes."

We laugh as Nev gets very eager, "Longbottom, I never took you for the cooking type," Draco says.

"Well for one; you can call me Neville or Nev, two; there is a lot you don't know about me Draco."

To say my boyfriend was in shock is an understatement, "Okay, Nev, this is the beginning of a LONG friendship, I think at least," causing many to take a second look at him, his pure-blood mask taken down.

"I would hope," Nev says, putting his hand out for Draco to take, "Truce?"

"Truce," Draco replies, "I hope Snape takes your subtle advice to give us a cooking class, like muggles."

"I think he will," Hermione says.

"I think it would be fun, I think I would be a great cook," Pansy says.

Raul comes up to us, "How was class?"

"Fine, Hayden and Ron almost killed themselves and the class," Blaise says as Fred, Lee and George come walking towards us.

"So Ron," Lee starts.

"Really did," George continues.

"That with," Fred says.

"The 'Golden Boy'?" they all finish.

"Yep," Hannah says, "Snape chewed them a new one."

We sit to eat with Fleur and her sister, "So what's going on with you?" Hannah asks.

"Scared about the final task," Fleur says, "I wish we knew what it was."

We eat and chat about nothing important and head to bed, well I head up to the Astronomy Tower, it is a clear night, perfect for star gazing. My boyfriends are all tired, but Hannah says that she can't sleep, to awake from trying to figure out why Albus would give Ced a cursed ring.

"The stars are bright," I say, "It's beautiful and clear night, Hannah?"

"Sorry," she says, "Albus needed to know which of you two are the real Boy-Who-Lived, but it is really both of you, though one of you protected the other… Hmmm…"

"What?" I ask, sitting across from her.

"Think about it, a Horcrux is a part of a living soul," she starts, but I don't see where this is going, "Say I take a life," I nod, "I am no longer myself, my soul is halved and it connects to an object. I am now half the woman I once was, my morals are split, whatever was kicked out of me, usually the 'good' that resides in you, you are left with the bad. If I kill again my 'bad' is split into 'bad' and 'worse' and so on if I keep killing."

"Okay, I'm really not following," I admit.

"The more I kill the worse I become, but what started the chain?" she asks, "Tom, Tom, he, well, everyone labeled him evil due to his gifts, him being a descendant of Salazar, but what caused him to snap?"

"You're saying he was bullied?" I ask in disbelief.

"No, no, I am NOT saying that," she says, "Think about it Ryder… Morgana, she was called evil for her views, when they were sound, in a way, what if hearing how history makes 'Dark' witches and wizards seem loony, what if hearing people calling him 'Dark' turned him, what if his first kill was to someone who was supposed to be there for him no matter what, and they betrayed him, what if he killed the first to find his own sanctuary, but found his living hell, creating the 'Dark Lord' we know today."

"I'm still not following."

"Tom's father abused him, harshly, pimped him out and everything," Hannah says.

"How do you know that?" I ask, not believing her.

"He was my grandmother's charge," Hannah says, "but once he killed his first, he was no longer under her protection, a charge killing another, purposely, we can no longer protect them, and rather, we either leave or turn them in."

"Your gram left?!" I ask in shock, "But now-"

"I am aware that he has killed many, SHE is aware that she chose wrong, but when we leave… we are no longer responsible, and she has been living with the guilt ever since."

"So what are you getting at?" I ask, annoyed at this new information.

"If we can reunite his first Horcrux, then maybe the good will outweigh the evil that has consumed his heart."

I sigh, "Who was his first kill?"

"His father, I just told you that," she says.

"Sorry, just a lot of information to take in," I reply, "What was the Horcrux that was created?"

"His… his father's ring," she says, then her eyes widen, "We have a problem."

"What? What could be worse then you defending the man who tried to kill me?"

"We need the person and object in the same proximity, and a spell, spoken by a blood relative…"

"WHO IS HIS BLOOD RELATIVE?!" I scream.

"I am."

**Please Review! I think you should know who this is, but we'll see in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2: I adopted this, the first chapter is the original author's, but is a combination of the few chapters that they have written.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N 1 To all of you that have reviewed, THANK YOU! I take it to heart and try to incorporate some ideas that I get from y'all, since I am incapable of coming up with things, except when I get inspiration. Special thanks to domsijohn, mattdombast, RRW, and Edana1009. **

I turn, "Mrs. Morgan," Hannah says.

"How long were you standing there?" I ask.

"Long enough," Court says, "Remember when Dumbledore said I wasn't Snape's kid?" I nod, "Remember when I said I was a product of a rape?" another nod, she sighs, "The rape was committed by Tommy-boy, but Snape took up role and is my dad."

"So are you telling me that you're the last-"

"Ryder, I might be his biological child, but I am more like Snape and my mother, I can do your spell, but it'll take time for me to track him, plus I'll need his ring."

"I can give you the ring," Hannah says, I'm still in shock from learning that she is his kid, "You know the spell to track?"

"Yeah, but it'll take time," she says, "I'll leave you two to your stargazing; I'll track the son of a bitch, night."

She leaves, taking our voices with her. I stare at the stars, seeing mars, seems to grow brighter by the second. Mars, God of War, the brighter is glows the closer the war is in time. I look to Hannah, but she doesn't seem to be looking at the sky, but at the grounds, I look, too, and see a figure beating against the force field that covers the castle, "Hannah, who's…?"

"Who else wants so badly to be here? With Albus gone, who would benefit?"

"Voldemort…"

"No," she says, "He is not this desperate, but his minions are… only wanting to please him, they only wish to be spared when he comes to power."

"What do you mean?"

"The power of foresight, it runs through Daniel's veins, he came to me and told me where tomorrow is leading, at the moment at least."

"So, even if we do fight, we are destined to lose?"

"Ryder, let me give you some words of wisdom," Hannah says taking my hands, we are still watching the figure, which changes into a rat and slips past the shield, "Yesterday cannot be undone," she pauses.

"I don't follow, where did he go?"

"Today is what we make of it," she stops, she isn't making any sense.

"Hannah, do you think he will try and hurt us?"

"Tomorrow is not set in stone," she finishes, "Do you follow?"

"Not at all," I reply.

"Let me explain, we cannot change our past for it makes us and guides us."

"Okay," I reply, thinking about the Potter family, my true family and the life I had before this moment, "I understand that."

"Right here, right now," she starts, "we are making decisions for our future based on our past, we are living in this moment, for this moment."

"I don't really understand this one," I admit.

"The present is confusing, we don't know what will set off a good or bad reaction, but we learn from our past," she laughs.

"How about you quit laughing at me and give me the last of your little riddle," I say.

"The future is unknown, but we can shape it and form it to our liking as we grow older, the only thing that is certain is death."

"Okay, well Nick and Perry are living off the Philosopher Stone, so they aren't dying anytime soon."

"Unless you can cheat death like them, then death is certain, but how is a different matter. Wasn't that destroyed?"

"Nick made a new one, he said it was hard the first time, but after doing it once it was easier the second."

"Ah, well, do you understand my little advice?"

"I do, but-"

"But you want me to elaborate on why I am giving you this now, right?"

"Yeah."

"You can learn from your past, live in this moment and plan for tomorrow."

"Still not following," I admit.

She sighs, "Learn what created and stopped Tom in the past, live with caution that he can show up at any moment, plan ahead and have many, many, MANY backup plans."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Why do you understand the language of the stars and not the various ways to take the advice I gave you?"

I laugh, causing her to laugh too, "I'm just a bit overwhelmed I guess."

We watch the stars, and talk about just about everything, "Do you think the future is bright for people like us?"

"What?" I ask.

"Maybe 'people' was a too broad of a term," she says, looking to the moon, "Creatures, we don't call ourselves by that term, in our societies, we are people… Do you think we will ever be equal in eyes of humans? Or are we just protectors, food, ingredients, mindless animals, myths, not worth being considered equal?"

"Han, many would die to-"

"To be in our light, in our favor, but only to be protected and having the ability to say that they have us in their pocket," she sighs, "I want to be able to walk out in public and be called on like a friend and enemy, not a creature, my hair gives it away that I am not in their ranks, but something completely different… I want my children and my children's children and their children's children and so on… I don't want them living this life, living like they aren't equal to others, living like they are freaks, that their only purpose is to protect," she sighs, "I want their life to mean more; I want them to be more than this… Sorry, I could go on and on."

"It's okay," I say, seeing her in a new light, "You don't like protecting me?"

"No, no that's not what I'm saying," she says frantically, "I just want there to be a brighter future for my children… I enjoy my work, I do, but the way people look at us, they always talk louder about us when we are near, 'Creatures,' a woman spat once, like it was the most vial word known to man, like the word didn't belong in her vocabulary, 'they don't know what the hell is good for them, they don't know that the world is better off without them, that we don't want them around our children, DISGUSTING, FILTHY MONGRELS.'"

"Not everybody thinks that," I assure.

"I know, your parents don't, but you know who I heard that from?"

"Who?"

She starts to cry, her tears fall, but she doesn't shake, not even her voice wavers, "I heard it from Fred's mother… when she was talking to Cedric's father, he defended me, but hearing it from a woman, a mother no less, hurt."

"Did you tell Fred?"

She sighs, "No, I'm scared he will agree with his mother."

That ended that conversation, but "So, who was the animagus? Do you know?"

"The only one I know of who can change into a rat is Wormtail, but I thought he died years ago."

"Anyone else?"

"You can take a potion to become and animagus, but only the wicked choose a sneaky, deceitful rat," We both sigh, "We should probably head to bed."

"Can I ask something before we go?"

She nods, sighing, "What do you want to know Ryder?"

"What's going to happen, with us, after we're bonded?"

She laughs, "Ryder, we still protect our charges, we just also protect the children that are produced and our own family."

She has me laughing, "Men can't have kids," she laughs harder, "We aren't built that way."

"Ryder, you need to do some research on the Wizarding World, did no one tell you that men can have kids?"

I laugh harder, "Good one, Han."

"Ryder," she stops laughing, she sounds a bit sad, "don't you want kids?"

"Yeah, I want to adopt, men can't have kids," I say, not understanding where she's going with this.

"Ryder, men can have kids, give birth and everything, wizards can have kids if they are magically strong enough to change their physical structure."

"That… that… that's NOT possible," I say, trying not to sound nervous, "Quit pulling my leg…"

"Ryder… no one told you?"

"No, we don't learn about sex until our last year, when we can get bonded and start having kids without regret."

"Ryder, you should have at least been told by you parents," she says, "Why did you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if you just moved on to the next charge or if you just protected your own family or-"

"Ryder," she says, "we are not that kind of people, we are in it for life, don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

We walk from the tower and get to the other rather quickly, but the Fat Lady is missing, "What time is it?" I ask.

"'bout twelve-thirty," she says.

I groan, "When will she be back?"

"Right now," a shrill voice says, "Where were you two?"

"I have no curfew," Hannah says, "I was with my charge, let us in."

"Password?" the Fat Lady asks.

"Amphisbaena," we say in unison as Hannah flips her off.

"What does that mean?" she asks.

"Go ask one of the new paintings," Hannah says walking through the arch.

"Fine," she says and she is off.

We walk to the dorm and head to bed.

**PLEASE REVIEW! For those who think that my writing goes "Down Hill" when Viktor comes into the scene, I'm sorry, but writing his part to get his accent apparent and still being able to understand what he is trying to say. Happy Trails!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2: I adopted this, the first chapter is the original author's, but is a combination of the few chapters that they have written.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N 1 To all of you that have reviewed, THANK YOU! I take it to heart and try to incorporate some ideas that I get from y'all, since I am incapable of coming up with things, except when I get inspiration. Special thanks to domsijohn, mattdombast, RRW, and Edana1009. **

Waking up the next morning is a pain, I set a private alarm for four and I try to sleep past it, but because I have it spelled to not stop until I get up from the bed and don't sit back down on it for fifteen minutes, I can't. I get up and get into the showers, letting the hot water work at my muscles, waking me up. I wash slowly, taking my time to massage each muscle and work out the soreness and knots that lies deep within, "I wish it was the weekend," I say groggily.

I get out and after I dry my hair, I place the towel loosely on my hips and walk back to my bed. I check the time and see that I have been in the shower for twenty-some minutes. I look to my friends and they are still passed out, I look to Fred's bed and see that Hannah is playing with his hair, her eyes are puffy and red from crying, "I had a nightmare," she admits.

"Really? About what?" I ask, but the way she is playing with Fred, I can guess.

"I dreamt that we were in a grave yard," my breathing hitches, "you, Hayden, Cedric and I," she pauses, "I, no, we weren't alone, Tom and his followers were there too," I see tears falling from her face, "I saw three different scenarios, I lose you, I lose Cedric, or I sacrifice myself for you both… and Hayden," she says, in a way that means that she doesn't really care for him, "Either I lose my mate, I fail my charge or I don't live long enough to be truly happy, but the choice is clear, and me seeing all three means that it could go either of the ways."

"So we give Hayden to Voldemort?" I say trying to lighten the mood, it works, Hannah chuckles.

"I would do anything to stay alive, truly I would, but my loves and you are more important than anything else in the world to me," she says, "I'll sacrifice myself if push comes to shove, but what I saw isn't set in stone, not yet at least."

"We still have time, plenty of time, Court is doing that spell, it might not happen," I am trying to be convincing, but even I am finding it hard to believe what I am telling her, "Who knows, maybe Court and Dan will save the day and we won't even have to see Tommy-boy."

"I hope you're right Ryder, but even so," she pauses, turning her head to meet my gaze, "we best prepare for the worst."

We sit in silence for some time and she kisses Fred, waking him, he sees her eyes, "Hannah-Hunny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she says, "I just thought about the future and how bright it is for us," she lies, lies to my face, but I act as though she has convinced me.

We wake the others up and we head to breakfast, it's about a quarter to seven when we walk in, our friends and lovers are there, waiting and talking, "You guys usually beat us here," Draco says, "What happened?"

"We couldn't wake these logs," I say, directing towards my drowsy roommates.

We get to talking about what we had planned for the day, what we think the final challenge is going to be, but the only person who doesn't participate in the conversation is Hannah, but no one notices until the pranksters start talking about sex, getting drunk, smoking and getting high, the only reason they notice then is because any other day she would have tanned their hides, "Hannah?" Cedric asks.

"Sorry," she says, "What?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Fleur asks.

"No, I… I just have a lot on my mind," she says.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ameth asks.

"Am," Bhutan says, "She is a chick, you really think she'll talk to a guy… unless he's gay," he finishes accusingly.

Jul and Jack start laughing, "Am, you have something you want to tell us?" Jack asks.

"Are you?" Jul asks, "Or when you were younger, did your parents make you dress in guys clothing all the time and you are secretly a chick?"

We all start laughing, Ameth is blushing, but Hannah, the light in her eyes are gone, "There is nothing wrong with a gay guy or a guy who is straight who is also feminine," she says, but then sneers, "At least he had the balls to ask."

Ameth nods her thanks, causing the rest of us to look at her, "We were joking," my twins say.

"And sometimes you need to think about how others will perceive what you think before said thought leaves your mouth," Pansy agrees.

"Boys," Hermione says, "Never know when to shut up until they go too far."

"What's wrong?" Ameth asks again, regaining his voice, "If you aren't comfortable talking to me, the gals, I'm sure, would be happy to help."

"YEP!" all the girls say.

"Thank you, but I think it is best that I keep it to myself for some time," Hannah says.

"Well, whenever you want to chat…" the gals and Ameth say.

We don't bring up much to Hannah after that, but I know that she is trying to find a way out of the futures she saw. We head to class and Hannah follows close behind, my boyfriends' ask me what's wrong with her, but all I can say is, "She had a nightmare last night and it frightened her."

The day moves by swiftly, and it is now dinner when McGonagall stands, "The final task is a measly month away," she looks around the room, "Be prepared for anything that may come. I hear that studies are at an all-time high, I am very proud, I hope it continues after this tournament, after our new friends leave and that our unity continues to grow. I must confess a concern I have for you all," with that the hall falls deathly silent, "Our previous Headmaster has left me in a pit of despair, for I must, how should I put this, clean up his mess? Well any-who, he had a plan for this tournament and I am frantically trying to figure it out.

"You see children, these tasks are to test you in many shapes and forms, in many aspects of one's life and my predecessor was exploiting the meaning of this 'game'. For our champions, I do apologize, but I do not know what he had planned and I am not sure what is to come. With everything that is going on in our world today I do not see the need to place one more thing on you, but I cannot change what he has done. Tomorrow Mr. and Mrs. Morgan will be teaching us one last dance-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," the whole school says in unison.

"Yes, we are very sad to see them go, but they will leave after the final task, this dance is one from our ancestors, it measures just how much you're in love with your partner. These two actually created it, but the dance is not new, by any means. We will hear more tomorrow and seeing as how Valentine's Day is fast approaching, this might be what we do for the festivities that day. Have a pleasant night."

We walk to the Room of Requirements, my boyfriends and I, but our walk there is silent. We walk in and see a large fireplace, a large bed, a couch and a room off to the side. The room is decorated in browns and yellows, Raul paced to create it, I guess he wanted to get back to his roots, "I'm so ready for this tournament to be over," Draco says.

"Yoo ahren't eevehn een et," Vik says laughing, "Ryder and I shoold be de ohnes vhoo shoold be counteeng dohwn de days uhnteel dis ees ohver."

"I just want to be away from Hayden and his stupid little friend," I say, "I can live with putting myself in danger, but dealing with his little ego and his fan is a pain in the arse."

"You two put yourselves in danger and we are left worrying about you," Raul says.

"We'll be fine," I say trying to convince myself and the others, "I promise," I say when they look at me with fearful faces.

"Hannah was really upset," Raul says, "why?"

"She had a nightmare, I already told you that," I sigh.

"Then she wouldn't be looking at you with a calculating, scared look," Draco adds.

Damn it! Why the hell do they need to be so observant? "It was about the tournament," they look fearful, "about the final task, but I can't tell you every little detail, I don't know, she just told me that she would take care of everything," I lie, I lied to their face.

"Vat?" Viktor asks, "Vat dooes dat mean?"

I sigh, "I don't know what she means," I say, lying again… How can I tell them that I had the same dream, that I want to be held and told that it'll be okay, that I want to scream my disgust because of the life I was forced to endure until school, that I was abused and so on? How can I tell them, make them understand that I might lose the one person who has protected me all these years to the one that everyone fears?

"Ryder, amor, tesoro," Raul says, "You can tell us anything, you know that."

"I know, I'm just worried about Hannah," I reply, "Let's head to bed," I say with a yawn.

**A/N: yeah yeah yeah I know it's been awhile, but I had a lot on my plate with school and being in the musical, finally had a chance to write something before I go and celebrate my two year anniversary with my high school sweet heart. **

**I love you all and I'll try and update sooner.**

**Oh before I forget… if you are a fan of the color purple, that it the musical I am participating in! my choral director almost lost her job for continuing to ask if we could do the damned thing. Wish me and my school luck!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2: I adopted this, the first chapter is the original author's, but is a combination of the few chapters that they have written.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N I am SOOOO sorry that I didn't update soon enough for you lot *Laughing* I am continuing the story and I am thinking about starting another after this. I have a little gift for some of you after this story ends… I'll explain more later, on with the show.**

Time flew by, today's the day of the final task, my parents are there to support me and Viktor's parents are there for him, McGonagall stands and everyone becomes quiet, "I know that the next time we will all be together will be for the last school dance in honor of our striving unity," she pauses, "Now since the five champions have been assigned an order of entry, Champions Krum and Flamel will enter first," cheers arise from our friends and school mates, "Next will be Champions Diggory and Delacour," cheers again arise, "And last but not least, Champion Potter will enter," only his parents, single friend, his friend's parents and obsessed fan cheer, quite sad really, "There will be a five minute delay for the next group," this caused the Potter fans to retaliate.

"That's not fair!" Lily says.

"Let the unwanted child and Hayden go first," Ginny Weasley screams.

"SILENCE!" Padfoot, Moony, Severus, Raul, Draco, Mr. and Mrs. Krum and my parents scream.

"A-hem! Like I was saying before being **rudely** interrupted, there is a five minute delay on each group. Let's be clear that if one wishes to quit this part of the tournament whilst in the maze all you need to do is send a flare up into the air… is that clear?" we are asked, we nod, "Good, now let us begin," Viktor's 'door' and my 'door' open and we rush inside.

I look around frantically and run left and right, right and left, changing directions as I reach a dead end, "Son of a bitch," I grunt as I trip over a root that uprooted in front of me, cutting my lip and face full of dirt.

"Court and Dan, you fucking OWE ME!" I scream to the heavens, they weren't able to perform the ritual, they didn't have the one ingredient needed, they needed the heart of a werewolf, a pact animal, one that will protect their family, they couldn't find a willing donor except for Moony, but I wouldn't let them take him from me.

I run, and run, but then a scream, that's all I hear, "Fleur!" I yell her name, frantic to find her; she continues to scream, "Fleur! Where are you?!"

I reach her, but the wall of the maze, large bushes I might add have uprooted and are taking her under, "Ryder, please, h-help me!" she begs, her musical voice is almost gone from her continuous screaming, eyes full of fear, one arm reaching for mine.

I randomly shoot off spells trying to free her, "Fleur, close your eyes," she does as instructed as I shoot of a spell that lights the bush on fire, taking its roots off her, "Fleur I'm going to take your hand and don't let go until I say it's safe, do you understand?"

Not trusting the rest of her voice to a simple yes or no, she nods.

I grab her hand, I pick her up bridal style and I run as fast as I can with the extra weight, but not unpleasant. We get about fifty meters away from where she was almost eaten and I lay her down, "Fleur, open your eyes," I say calmly, "You're safe," I pause, thinking how it could happen again, "Fleur, why don't you send up the flares?"

"I-i-i-I w-wi-will," she replies in a horsed voice, "Th-tha-thank-"

"It's okay Fleur, it was an honor to be the one to save you," I say with a smile, "Now I have to get back to the game."

She smiles and nods, knowing she was fine I leave her, two minutes later I see the flare, "Good, she'll be safe," I say, but then a fast, tornado like wind starts creeping behind me, I turn and scream a silent scream, the maze is changing, this way is closing itself off, "FUCK I'M GONNA GET SQUISHED!" I yell running to the next outlet, thankfully this one is still open.

I see Viktor, he looks drunk as he walks, but as he gets closer I see that his eyes are fogged and glassy, he starts to say a curse, to attack me, "Vik!" I run and knock him to the ground, but he gets back up, suddenly Cedric is there, he raises his wand, "Ced! No! He's Bewitched! Do you hear me?! Stop!"

Cedric sends him a stunner and he falls to the ground, the wind picks back up, I look horrified, "Come ON! Cedric!" I pull his sleeve and he follows, not understanding what is happening with the maze, we spot Hayden, and the cup.

"Ryder, you go on, take it!" he says with little breath.

"Together!" all three of us jump and transported to a grave site, though Hayden meant to get it alone.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hannah, shit.

"Han?" Cedric asks, "What are you doing here?"

"RUN!" she screams, but three statues start to move, one grabbing both me and my once twin, another grabbed Cedric and the final got Hannah, not exactly what I saw, but close enough.

"Ah, so you did make it," a bleach-blond male says walking in with a, what looked like a girl's baby doll.

"Kill the spares Wormtail," a small voice says, that is when we see a plump man.

"TOM!" Hannah screams, "YOU TOUCH MY MATE AND I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU!" her talents peeking through.

"Ah, which is it? A Furie?" he takes a dramatic silence, "Get the ritual over with so I may get to see."

"Yes, master," the two say in unison, but the plump, disgusting looking man continues, creating a fire underneath the cauldron that is right in front of us, "Bone from the father," he levitates the bone, "Blood of the enemy, Unwillingly," he says taking only Hayden's blood, "Flesh of the servant, very willingly," at this the cauldron starts to boil, then the bleach-blond looks at me and nods, throwing the doll into the fire, then there was a scream.

"Cedric," Hannah says, "Cedric, listen to me, close your eyes, do you remember the spell I taught you?"

"Y-yes," and with that he starts mumbling and the next second he is gone.

"Ryder, please," she begs, she taught us the spell, me and Ced, but I refuse to do it, I will face this monster.

"No, Hannah," I say, "This is OUR fight," I say, "You and me."

"WHAT BLOODY SPELL?! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE CUNT!" Hayden yells, just as the dark lord makes it back to his physical body, now Voldemort looks nothing like the monster people make him out to be. Wait, I've seen this man before, in photos at the school, people told stories, he would have made a great politician.

"Ah, it feels so good to be able to move about without a host or pathetic body," he says, his voice, smooth as silk, I can see why his followers were able to, his voice can sway the most fierce to his side.

"TOM!" Hannah yells, "EXPLAIN! NOW!"

"Ah, so you are the furie, which one is your charge?" she glares at him, he turns to his followers, "Whose blood do I have?"

"The Potter boy's my lord," Wormtail says.

"They are TWINS! WHICH ONE?!" wow is he going to be pissed.

"We are no longer twins," I say calmly, "After so many years of being abused for not being labeled the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and getting a letter from Durmstang, 'a Death-Eaters Camp' James had called it, I was disowned from Harry James Potter and now Ryder Apollo Flamel. Hayden is the one you share the blood."

"So Ryder, you are her charge?"

"Ryder is my charge Tom, but like he said you share blood with Mr. Potter."

For once Hayden hasn't opened his mouth, "Now, now," Tom says, looking at Hayden, "This is not what I expected out of the boy who slayed me."

"HANNAH!" she breaks free of the statute, "STAY BACK!"

"Ryder," she growls, but knows she has to listen until I'm in danger, but she looks to Tom, "You touch him, I'll dismember you and give you a cremation myself."

"Now Hannah-Hunny," growls emanate from Hannah when he calls her that very sensitive nick-name, "What would your grandmother say? How is she by the way?"

"Tom, she is still upset that she let her charge down."

"It wasn't her fault," he says, "If Dumbledore would have listened to me, none of this would have happened."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER WHAT HE MEANS?! HE'S GONNA KILL US!" Hayden screams.

"Silence!" Hannah and Tom say in a very similar tone, but Tom continues, "As for your question after my first visit with Dumbledore I felt possessed to hurt my housemates, I lived in an orphanage, I had always had accidental magic, but never on purpose. I tried to tell him my control was slipping, but he never listened, I was never listened to… but killing his project will get my point across."

"_You touch him-_" I hiss in parselmouth, but I am cut off.

"RYDER!" Hannah screams.

"Ah," Tom says, "So the all-knowing Albus Dumbledore fucked up?" he pauses, realizing that I just sealed either Hannah's fate or mine, "Interesting, so I was given the wrong blood, I lost a furie's mate, but her charge is right in front of me… What to do, what to do?"

"TAKE THEM, PLEASE! I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS, PLEASE!" Hayden screams in a very unmanly voice, he sounds like a little school girl who was just broken up with for the first time and begging the guy not to leave.

"Oh, how far the Potter family has fallen, you are a disgrace to your noble name," Tom laughs after this, stating a true fact.

I sigh, "Hayden has always gotten his way when we were younger, never had to lift a finger, just screw up his face enough and he would get what he wanted," I see Hannah moving ever so slowly, "Dumbledore said he was the one who defeated you, said that I was insignificant, my parents treated me like dirt, I wasn't supposed to be born-" Tom cuts me off.

"You and I aren't so different; lived a type of hell on earth, very bright, able to take care of ourselves, what do you say Ryder? I let you three live and you and I make this world a better place?"

"What do you mean by better?" I ask, this is not what I thought would happen… wait… those dreams… what the hell? "Wait, you're a politician, aren't you?"

"Yes, my control slipped many times, I tried to fight for my control, but… I… I was unable to; I didn't have control over my actions, like watching a muggle movie or television program. I tried to make laws better and equal for all species and blood, but Dumbledore needed a scapegoat, one he could alienate, he twisted my intentions and took advantage of my out of body experiences."

Hannah was about to pounce on the man in front of us, "Hannah, wait," she freezes, "Listen, what if Dumblefuck caused them, knowing your family history, being the heir of Slytherin and all, what if he wanted everyone to fear the 'dark' house and name? He could have tried to get the most powerful child out of the way and what he accuses you of wanting to, well, turn this into a dictatorship, what if that is what he was planning all along?"

Hannah clears her throat, "Let Ryder go, Tom, and I'll see that neither of you get harmed."

Tom waves his right arm and the statue lets us go, us meaning Hayden and I, "YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED YEARS AGO YOU LITTLE PUNK! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! DUMBLEDORE ENSURED ME THAT I WOULD WIN! YOU NO GOOD EXCUSE OF A WIZARD! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN AN ONLY CHILD! THE ONE EVERYONE THOUGHT I WAS GROWING UP! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR RUINING MY LIFE! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hayden screams pointing his wand at me.

**Sorry, trying to make updates regular again. review, Review, REVIEW! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**This Chapter is for ****Dark Neko 4000**** and ****domsijohn**** my most noble readers… Please continue to enjoy**

_RECAP!_

_Tom waves his right arm and the statue lets us go, us meaning Hayden and I, "YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED YEARS AGO YOU LITTLE PUNK! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! DUMBLEDORE ENSURED ME THAT I WOULD WIN! YOU NO GOOD EXCUSE OF A WIZARD! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN AN ONLY CHILD! THE ONE EVERYONE THOUGHT I WAS GROWING UP! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR RUINING MY LIFE! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hayden screams pointing his wand at me._

"RYDER! NO!" Hannah screams, jumping in front of me, the spell hits her in the stomach, she falls.

"HANNAH!" I scream, I run towards her, I see the light in her beautiful eyes fade, a hint of Avada Kedavra green remains for a split second, her body falls limp when the light disappears, "N-n-no" I start to whimper, "Hannah, come back to me," I turn to face Hayden, "Y-you knew she would tr-try and protect m-me. THE ONE PERSON I CONSIDERED MY SISTER!" I feel the magic flowing through me, I feel someone come up behind me and touch my shoulder, but the second they do they are thrown back into a headstone, I turn and see that it is the bleach-blond male, I turn back to Hayden, "GO TO HELL YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"

He raises his wand, "Ava-" suddenly his wand is burning, "H-how?"

"He had great control over his magic," Tom says, "Losing a person you care deeply for, well, you're bound to lose that control while your emotions are not in check."

"FREAK!" Hayden screams, "YOU WERE NOTHING, BUT BAD LUCK, A PLAGUE TO EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE AROUND YOU!"

I look at Hannah's body, I want to kill Hayden for killing my friend, my sister, the one person who I knew would never judge me, I should kill him, _"Ryder, killing solves nothing, you would be split if you killed someone, promise me you won't ever consider doing it, no matter who it is or what has happened, promise?"_

_"I promise," _I sigh, I promised this the first time we met, after the party, "I promise," I repeat out loud.

"Who you talking to Freak?" Hayden asks.

A growl erupts from my chest, and I sneer worthy of being in competition with Severus', this scares Hayden, shocking the others, "I promised Hannah something a long time ago, you best be happy I did you no good, lousy, good for nothing, son of a bitch."

"Oh, I'm SO scared!" Hayden mocks.

"You should be," Tom says, holding a submissive position as he approaches us, "If he hasn't killed you for killing her, then that was his promise, the muggle bible commandment, 'Thou Shall Not Kill,' that was his promise, you are one lucky child."

"What? He doesn't have the balls to kill anyone!" Hayden says, shocked.

"This coming from the one who has no wand, just a pile of ash," the blond man says, chuckling, "You best be happy it wasn't anything else in your possession."

"Spare me the lecture old man," Hayden says, misjudging the age of this man based on his hair color.

I hear the man mumble something, "Now Mr. Potter, I might have also made that oath when I was Ryder's age, but since I have killed before," I glare at Tom, "not on purpose I might add, but since my body is the one who did it, my soul is condemned, I can follow through with his threat."

I watch as Hayden's blood runs cold, his eyes phasing through the many emotions known to man, but then the emotions stop, they freeze on anger, "I have done nothing wrong," he states, "I might have had a bad view on the world, but that doesn't mean I should be killed," I can see he is begging for his life, trying to convince both yourself and others can be difficult, and right now, he is failing in both divisions.

"Keep begging like the mutt you are and see what happens later in life," the blond man says, "You won't make it farther than graduation, after hearing about you from my own child, you won't even make it in either the muggle world or wizarding world. The Potters," the man spits out their name, "disowned the wrong son, in my opinion."

The man called Wormtail finally finds his voice, after a long sobbing fit about his lack of a left hand, "May I do the honors, my lord?"

"Yes you may," Tom says.

"CRUCIO!" Wormtail says, pointing his wand at Hayden, but damn my instincts to protect, I jump in front of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream, withering on the ground, over my screams I can hear Hayden.

"YOU'RE GETTING OFF EASY YOU LITTLE PRICK! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED ALL THOSE YEARS AGO, AND NOT EVEN THIRTY MINUTES AGO! WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING DIE?!" Hayden screams.

"WORMTAIL! RELEASE THE CHILD!" I hear the other two males scream, and suddenly I feel release.

My breathing is frantic, I feel as though I was just running for my life, tripping and falling every which way, "FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN THAT HURT!" I scream after ten minutes or so of getting my heart rate to slow and my breathing to even out, "FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP DOING THAT?!"

"Doing what?" Tom asks.

"PROTECTING PEOPLE! THE PEOPLE WHO HURT ME!" I scream, _"Ryder, nothing is solved by fighting, no matter how much we want to, no matter how much they deserve a good arse-kicking, you didn't deserve the way they treated you, but they don't deserve the pleasure in seeing how much they have gotten under your skin," _I can hear Hannah's voice ringing through my head, she told me this after I had a nightmare… _The Potter family had me tied down and were killing me ever so slowly; starvation, shallow cuts, punches, kicks, breaking my bones and so on. In the dream I broke free of their restraints and started doing the same things they were doing to me, but I tried to will myself to stop, but there was a little voice inside my head telling me it was time for a little payback._

_I killed Lily, I tried to stop, but I couldn't, I grabbed two of our kitchen knives… I stuck one of one of them up her vagina, pushing it in and out, the other I stuck up her arse-hole doing the same. I took the knives out and gave her shallow cuts all over her body, her screams, begging me to stop, that she was sorry, I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You bled bringing me into this world and now you'll bleed again as I take you out of it," and with that I stabbed her in the heart repeatedly, saying how a mother was supposed to love her children, that she had no heart._

_Next I walked over to James, I killed him too, again I tried to stop, but the voice kept telling me to relax and have a bit of fun in the way they tortured me and how I was returning the favor. I grabbed a metal baseball bat from the corner of the room, I felt like and American Baseball Player, holding the grip and lightly hitting my hand at the other end. I started at his appendages; toes and finger, making him cry out. I move up to his feet, I swing hard and fast, I hear the sickening crack and breaking of bones. I keep working my way up, the only three parts of his body that haven't been crushed yet was his ribcage, his head and his dick, I move to his dick, his whimpering increases, "This will teach you that if you aren't going to take care of all your children then you shouldn't have any," I swing, hearing the squashing sound, kind of like breaking eggs. I move up to his ribcage, "This will teach you to care for your children the same," I break each and every rib separately, his cries making me swing faster and harder. I finally move up to his head, "This will teach you to listen to every side of the story and use that braid you have," I pull back, he starts blubbering apologies, but I swing many times bashing his brains out._

_I finally walk over to my twin, "This will teach you what happens when you finally cause someone to brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrake," I say, walking over to grabbing a large bottle of a yellow liquid, "Didn't you say you wanted to use this on me? Muggle Hydrofluoric Acid, is that right?" he shutters, the voice in my head purrs, telling me to stop fighting the inevitable, "Let's see…" I start at his feet and work my way up, pouring a line on his legs, doing the same to his arms. I start going through his chest and his stomach, his screams fuel me further, I lean down to whisper in his ear, "I hope that this hurts," I let single drops hit his head, it begins eating away, "You want mercy?" he screams for it to end, "I am merciful," I pour the acid over his neck, a solid line, it eats through and decapitates him in a matter of seconds._

I am knocked back into reality as Hayden punches me square in the jaw; I get up, "You punch like a girl," I say, "My turn."

**Hope you liked the demented part of Ryder! After so long of being mistreated, you are bound to bottle up everything and just act, don't you think? This not only was this for my readers, but I thought I might let you see one of Ryder's first dreams… Dream scene is dedicated to my favorite movie(s) SAW! Please tell me if I should give more of these… Next chapter I swear the payback really begins!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**This Chapter is for ****Dark Neko 4000**** and ****domsijohn**** my most noble readers… Please continue to enjoy**

I punch Hayden, breaking his nose, "One good thing about Durmstang is they teach you how to fight mugglely, just in case," I say, taking out a pocket knife, "Mum and Dad took me once to see a musical, I was jumped, I remember it clear as day, thankfully the lessons came in handy."

Hayden backs away, good, he's scared, "Go on, turn into another dark wizard!" he taunts, but not scared enough.

"No, a dark wizard uses magic, this is muggle," I correct, he balls his fists, I'm so happy I didn't go to his school, they don't teach you what you need to survive, "Knife to fists? Do you really think that'll work?"

He lunges, I take two leisurely steps to the right and he falls face first into the ground, "If you knew how to fight you wouldn't have moved!"

"If you knew how to fight you wouldn't let your anger take advantage of you and you would be anticipating your opponents' next move, and counter it," that is when I become aware of our audience, they were laughing so hard.

"This kid is bloody hilarious!" the blond says.

"I know how to fight, with a wand, why would I need to know muggle in the first place?" Wormtail says in a high voice, mocking Hayden, clearly forgetting about his… when did he get a new hand? When did twenty plus people show up?

I hear a woman, "Potter vs. Potter! This is lovely!"

Tom corrects her, "Potter vs. Flamel."

They quiet down to see the rest of Hayden's hissy fit, "If I had my wand it would be a fair fight!"

"If you had your wand you wouldn't know which spell to use to counter any other spell, Mione doing your homework and all."

He lunges again, I let him tackle me, but I quickly flip him on his back, "You're using magic!"

I sigh, he never did like losing, _"You no good little prick, I swear! Why would I use magic when I can easily kick your arse without it? Why would I waste perfectly good spells on someone so pathetic?" _I hiss at him, causing many to look at me curiously.

"Why don't you tell me what you said?" Hayden says getting mad, not being the one with a rare gift got him way pasted pissed.

"He said he didn't want to waste perfectly good spells on the likes of you, since he can kick your arse without it," Tom says laughing.

Hayden tries to get off, him weighing more than me, but my body is ALL muscle, his is mostly fat, he can't move. Hannah never said anything about physical violence, just magical, I pull back and hit him square in the eye, I grab my knife, "I was planning on using this if you were an opponent who matched me or better, but you're not, what will your fans say when they see their savior can't hold his own without a wand, without people to back him up?"

He struggles beneath me, trying to knock me off, but he can't, he never had to hone his skills before now, and it was biting him in the arse, "Please Hayden," I says mockingly, "you and I both know that you never had to lift a finger, now it's coming back to haunt you."

Tom starts walking over, again in a submissive position, which shocks his followers, "Ryder, I know that you're upset and it seems you are just playing with your food, may Bella continue this little game?"

Bellatrix Lestrange, yes, then no, wait, "You hurt Neville's parents…"

"That wasn't me!" she says, "Your birth mother did it! She used polyjuice potion, we were all close back then! I swear it wasn't me!"

She looks like an innocent woman, they all look innocent, only the 'light' look guilty, I sigh, "I could use a little peace for my friend," I stand, but not before punching Hayden in the mouth punching out three of his permanent teeth, cutting his lip and making his mouth bleed like no tomorrow.

"My turn," she says with a small smile, "You give this message to your mother… I'm going to do worse to her if she ever crosses my path, Crucio!"

I took everything in me to not go and save him, but Tom says, "I'll tell her to let go as soon as he learns, do not worry."

"Why would Lily do that to Nev's parents?" I ask.

"They were on the edge, not knowing which side to join… they made a meeting with me personally, then your mother attacked them, telling them they were not worthy, nor was their son," Tom says, "How they found out I'll never know, but they shared my vision in an equal society… We knew how long to hold the curse before the psyche broke, but the 'Light' didn't… I feel bad for their child; I would do anything to give him the childhood he deserves."

Hayden's screams continued to echo through the grave yard, begging, "PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE! LLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEET MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I DOOOOOOOOON"T DESSSSSSSERVE THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

I laugh, laugh like I have just heard the funniest thing I have ever heard, wait, I DID! "Don't deserve it? What are you talking about? You deserved the fame, the money, the glory, now you say you don't deserve it?"

Bella releases Hayden, "I would never take a parent away from their child," she muses; she is in her own little world, "Just like I will not take a child from their parents."

"I will never use magic against you Hayden," I bend down next to his face, "not when the muggle way is more fitting," I punch him in he left eye, causing it to swell and redden.

"Ryder, he has been tortured enough," the blond male says, "You should get back."

"One question," I say, "Did you see your daughter, Tom?"

Everyone is silent, "Yes I did," wait, she lied to me? "She gave me back my 'good' soul, that's why I am so different, now I'll truly get my politics to be heard."

"I'll be seeing you lot again," I assured, thankfully that explains everything that has occurred, but then I turn back to Hayden, "This last one's for Hannah, you self-serving asshole," I stand and kick him hard in the groin.

I call Hannah's body to me and the jack-ass, nod to my new associates, then I call the port-key over and we are taken back to the arena… I hear many calling our names; Ryder, Hayden and Hannah's are heard from everywhere. Reality hit's me like a ton of bricks and I start sobbing over Hannah's body, McGonagall tried to pull me away, so did Snape, Padfoot, Moony, Raul, Draco, Viktor, but it is a flawed attempt, they can't get me off of her, many people start to realize and start crying.

"HANNAH!" Ced and Fred scream, "NO! PLEASE!"

"Hannah, I'm so sorry," I whisper into her chest, "Please come back to us, please."

I am not the praying type, but I pray to the deities, to the elements, to the ancestors of us all, I pray to anyone listening to let her go, give her back to us. I hear Dan and Court, "Ryder, please, she is gone from this world."

I sob harder, but I force myself off her cold body and start towards Hayden, who is getting treated by the medi-witch, "You! You egocentric, good for nothing, son of a BITCH! You not only killed my friend, my sister, but you killed any chance of being able to be called a 'Light' Wizard! MURDERER!" I point at him.

"What is he talking about hun?" Ginny Weasley asks.

"I don't know what he's talking about," he says not looking at anyone, just the dark sky about.

"I will give them my memories and go under veritaserum," I say, my voice under no emotion, if I let them take advantage of me now, I'll become a murderer myself.

"He-Must-Not-Be-Named is back," Hayden spits, trying to get out of it, "Ryder here had a talk with him and they got very friendly."

Many gasp in shock, but I can handle it, "Whatever, yeah, me and him were friendly-"

"DEATH EATER!" many of the people in Dumblefuck's pocket say.

"We had a conversation and we share views that were shot down by Dumbledore, time will tell what happens."

Many start whispering, but then there was coughing; we look around and don't see anything, until Court says, "Dios Mio!"

"Ry-Ryder?" Hannah? Her voice is horsed, what the hell?

"Hannah? I-I saw Hayden… How?" I ask.

She smiles, "You can't kill me silly," she tries to move, but, she can't.

Everyone is shocked, "How?"

She laughs, "My blood, we have to protect our charges until their death, we are not permitted to die until our charges die and our children are old enough to care for themselves."

I start sobbing again, "I-I thought you were gone, we all did," I motion around us.

"I told you I would always be there for you, the only problem is that what Hayden killed was my patience for him, his friends and their bull-shit," she cackles.

The headmistress comes rushing over, so does Hannah's mates, friends, Moody and Tonks, "Did Hayden perform the killing curse?" they all ask.

"Yes," she says, that was enough to convict him.

Hayden's friends and family protested his arrest, but could do nothing until his trial. Cedric, Hayden and I were named the winners, but none of us were as happy as people said we should be.

"I'm going to stay with Hannah tonight," I tell my boyfriends.

"We aren't leaving your side," Draco says, the other two agree.

We walk with Fred and Cedric, who are carrying Hannah by hand on stretchers. She insists that she's fine, but she still can't move and we have tests run on her, what we find is shocking.

**I hope you enjoyed… more to come. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N: THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE I WOULD LOVE FOR ALL OF YOU TO VOTE ON! THIS IS ABOUT THIS STORY AND YOU CAN ALL THANK PIXIELOCKETTE**

"Congratulations Ms. Lenz," Poppy says.

"What?" she asks.

"Love," Fred says, "well, we're gonna be parents…"

"WHAT?!" she starts hyperventilating.

"Hannah," Cedric says, "Twins hunny."

I am trying not to fall on my ass in shock, "Hannah-hunny, relax, breathe, please, it isn't good for you or the kids."

"Relax? Relax?" she asks, "HOW? I JUST FOUND OUT THAT I AM PREGNANT?"

"How far along is she?" Mione asks.

"She just entered her second trimester," Snape says, "Were you a virgin when you met these two?"

"Yes," Hannah sneers, "A Furie remains pure unless raped or finds their mate; I only slept with Freddie since we started dating Cedric here after… he has yet to claim what is his."

"YOU DID WHAT FRED WEASLEY?!" I heard that their mother was a howler, but damn, I didn't realize the full extent of the name.

"You are going to be a grandmother," I state flatly, "Relax, it could be worse."

"HOW IN THE NAME OF MERLIN COULD THIS BE WORSE?!" she screams at me.

"Your son could be giving up his magic to live as a muggle," I say, couldn't think of anything to be honest, but I could have said that Fred could have thrown his life into a tavern whore, but I didn't want to go that far.

"I WOULD TAKE THAT OVER-"

"Shut your trap, Molly Weasley, or you will find yourself a single woman yet again," the patriarch of the family says.

"But Arthur, they are still children," she retorts.

"I can work," Hannah says, "_My_ family has money, _My_ children will not grow up untaken care of, _My_ children will have happy childhoods, _My_ life revolves around my children and family… What does _Your_ life revolve around?"

"I like her when she's feisty," Draco whispers, causing Raul and Vic to laugh, but I link her words to what the Weasley family has.

"Mr. Weasley," I say, "Might I ask why you are so into not getting my sister an abortion?"

"I AM NOT GETTING AN ABORTION! WHETHER OR NOT MY MATES HELP ME IN THE END IS UP TO THEM, BUT THEY ARE MY CHILDREN!" Hannah screams.

"Hannah," I say, "Chill, relax, please, stress is not good for you or your children."

She humph's and mumbles something that does not quite reach my ears, sounded like "Mustard flanger," but I know what she meant, but the others have no idea, I crack a smile.

"I am not against abortion Mr. Flamel," he sighs, "I just think that if my wife continues to scream at my children for something she knew would eventually happen, well she will find herself a divorced woman with no visitation with her children."

"You don't have the balls," Molly says, I sigh; she doesn't know when to shut up.

"Mad-Eye, can you do me a favor and get me the damned papers," Arthur says.

"Sure thing," Moody says, then a pop, then a second later he was back with them, "Here you go," he hands them over.

"I, Arthur Weasley, here by divorce Molly Weasley nee Prewett, now Prewett again, so mote it be," and with that their bonding cords separate and burn away from one another.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Molly screams.

"I just did, now go pack your stuff and get out of my house, you will have no visitation or contact with our children until they come of age, after that it is up to them," and after that she was transported to the Weasley home.

"YOU JUST DIVORCED MUM!" Ron and Ginny cry.

"Get over it," George says, "Dad was thinking about it for the past couple of years, we all knew, the only reason you two didn't was because you two were still so connected to her, under her thumb."

"I wanna go live with Mum," Ginny says.

"Me too," Ron says.

"No, you are Weasley's the only way you can go with her is if I disown you, and I do NOT see that happening any time soon," Arthur says.

"Mr. Weasley," Raul says, "just so we're all on the same page, why did you divorce Molly?"

"I was tired of her degrading my children and making them feel like they needed to be in Dumbledore's image, she never loved me, only married me to get out of her family's shadow."

We continue the discussion, but then Hannah yelps, "Could you please give me a full examination, I feel like a part of me is missing…"

Severus starts doing spells and, "Whoa…"

"What?" Cedric asks first.

"Ms. Lenz, I am sorry to say that you lost your magical abilities in your blood, yet kept your creature abilities and blood. Strange."

"No, not strange," Hannah clarifies, then sighs when we look at her like she grew a second head, "So Hayden did kill a part of me," she chuckles, "I keep my ability to protect, but I am no longer part witch, just muggle and Furie, not so unheard of…"

"What do you mean?" I ask, I thought she was dead, now I find out that a part of her will never come back.

"When I was 'killed'," she put quotations up in the air, "I was killed by a wizard, so that part of me died, but if I was killed by something I am not, I would be killed fully. How are my babies?"

We all had to slap ourselves to answer her question, "Fine, how long is a typical Furie-"

"About seven months," Hannah's mother came strolling in, "So you are no longer a witch?"

"Nope," Hannah says.

"Who did it?" her father asks running in after a, well, what looks like a four year old boy.

"Hey kiddo," Hannah says, "Sissy isn't feeling too well, everyone this is my little brother Chris."

"You didn't answer your father," Mrs. Lenz says.

"Sorry, Hayden Potter 'killed' me," she says picking up the boy, Chris.

"Sissy, I MISSED you THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS MUUUUUUUUUUCH!" he says stretching his hands out to as far as they will go, "Where were you?" he is very confused.

Hannah laughs, "I missed you too. I had a family to protect, so I-"

"You're a Super Hero?" Chris asks, making me laugh.

"Yep, your sissy's a Super Hero," I tell him, causing Hannah and her parents to glare.

"No hunny, your sissy isn't a Super Hero, but close enough," their father says.

"Kiddo, this is Ryder and his boyfriends," she says directing his attention to us, "and THESE two sitting next to us," she has him turning to Cedric and Fred, "these two are your future Brother-in-Law's."

"These are the two you're going to marry?" he asks with a big smile, "I'll have BROTHERS!"

"He is very energetic," George says laughing as Chris jumps on Fred and Ced, tackling them to the ground.

"Strong too, just like his sissy," Lee says cracking, getting a stinging hex from Victor, "HEY!"

"Behst be nhice to 'er ahnd 'er fahmehly," Victor says, "or t'ere weell be mo'e where dat came frohm."

"Okay, I have had enough excitement for one day," Hannah says yawning, "Court, Dan, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," the two say in unison, "Everyone OUT!"

"Hannah," I say, taking her hand, "Call if you need me, 'kay?"

"'Kay, I'll be back on watch by tomorrow," she replies.

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Poppy and Severus say, then they look at each other, but then Poppy continues, "Mrs. Lenz, could you find someone to watch him until we discharge her?"

"Not a problem, I'll do it in the day, his night stalker will continue her duties," her mother says.

"Perfect," the two say, then we all are escorted out of the room by the two powerful lovers.

**Thank you for reading! Please Vote On The Profile Poll! Have A Happy Valentine's Day!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N: THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE I WOULD LOVE FOR ALL OF YOU TO VOTE ON! THIS IS ABOUT THIS STORY AND YOU CAN ALL THANK PIXIELOCKETTE**

_~Hannah's POV~_

Courtney and Daniel led my friends and family out of the room, I didn't feel like myself, I usually feel warm, but now I am cold. I watch my loves exit, my charge and his boy-toys plotting something, my family talking about how they will be arranging the baby's room and where I'm going to have the child, I sigh, "Damn."

I think about the time I spent doing the magic that Wizards could do, now I am left with my creature magic, though I am weaker, it isn't by much. I think of the two little creatures growing inside me, thanking my gods and goddesses for my unexpected gifts, I touch my stomach and I feel them kick, I smile.

"What do we need to speak about Hannah?" Dan asks, sitting on my left side, while Court takes the position on my right, I didn't notice that they walked over, I sigh.

"I'm just afraid, I mean, I didn't ever feel them move, not until now at least," I say.

"Hmmmmmm…" was all Dan could say, since straight men have no idea what to do unless it is his own mate, not a friend.

"Do you mind?" Court asks, both hands up in the air, in a submissive pose, letting me know she would not hurt _us_, I give a curt nod. She nods back and pulls out her wand, slowly, I growl as a warning, "I'm just going to check and see why they haven't moved for the majority of your pregnancy."

"Okay," I say, she continues to move and I smack her hand, I didn't notice that my claws came out to play until I saw her bleeding, I quickly apologize, "Sorry Court, I'm so so so so so sorry, just instinct, I guess."

"It's okay, I understand," Court says, trying to hold back the tears that have started to fill her eyes.

"Court, truly, I didn't mean to-" Dan cut me off.

"We know Hun, we know."

"Now if you will please let me check your children," Court says, trying not to show how bad she felt for my outburst.

I nod, "Please, I need to know," I see how hesitant she is, eyeing me and Dan.

She says a few things that were not in any language I am familiar with, she sighs, "They have been moving Hannah, it's just that you running around and protecting Ryder, well, you haven't had a chance to notice," she backs away, I know for sure now that I scared my best friend, my sister, "Would you like Freddie and Cedric?" she asks timidly.

"Actually, can you and I talk Court? I need to ask you a few things in private," I look at her pleading, she nods.

"I'm just a holler away, love," Dan says, walking out of the room.

I remain silent until he leaves, Courtney sits in the chair next to the bed, "Really, I truly am sorry," I say, seeing her favor her bloodied hand.

"No problem," she says, trying to gain back her composure, her courage, her once fearless self.

"I need to ask if you and your father will be the ones to bring my children into this world, when the time comes," I wanted my child to be in a place full of love and the persons who will be the biggest part of their lives.

"I would be honored, I will talk to my father," she paused, "What was it like seeing Tom?"

"He has changed," I admit, "Your spell worked a number on him… Why didn't you tell Ryder what you did?"

"He thought that I could track and kill him, but I just gave him back the biggest part of his soul, I'm scared that he will see me, and, well, hate me for giving him back the part that makes him human," she sighs, "You think that he's really changed or was it a show?"

"I think your biological father is really back to the person my grandmother was destined to protect," I say, "Is there anything you could do for the pain? Mend it?" I gesture towards her arm.

"Yeah, but I'll need Dan to do it, I can't do anything to myself, I always back out last minute," she admits, though when it comes to others she is the person for it.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"I guess it's because I can make myself think clearly with others, make it impersonal, but with myself, I guess I don't trust myself as much as others do," she sighs.

"People trust you because you wear yourself proudly," I compliment, "you always have, ever since I first met you, you wore yourself well, confidence looked as though it flowed throughout your veins, pride in who you are could be felt when you came within a ten foot proximity, that's why people look up to you and trust you, not because of whose blood runs in your veins."

"Okay," she sighs, "Now, your children will be ready to leave you within the next month or so, now, please, we must make sure everything is ready, and you my dear sister," she says, "please try not to attack anyone who is going to give you or your children a check-up."

I smile, though, I know she is the only one who will have the balls to try and give us a check-up after this event tonight, though her father and husband might also be giving me the care, my smile is sad, "Again, sorry about that."

"Don't mention it," her smile, the smile that could make even the darkest time in one's life melt and seem bright, so warm and full of love, returns to her features, "No one got anywhere by crying over spilled milk, one must clean up the mess and learn to watch themselves so it doesn't happen again."

We both laugh, that was the saying that her grandmother gave us when we returned from our first day of third grade in the muggle world, we were playing outside and she ran into the glass garden table, knocking it over and causing it to crash and break on the stone path, but with the use of magic it was fixed in a matter of seconds. We knew our bounds as children, we knew not to say anything, but that saying that she told us lasts to this day in our memories.

"Your grandmother was always giving us those corny little sayings," I say, I'm laughing so hard it is beginning to hurt my sides.

"I HAD TO LIVE WITH HER DURING THE WINTER! SHE TRIED AND FAILED TO GET ME TO TALK LIKE THAT EVERYDAY!" she cried, but then a sober expression came across her face, "Now that's all I have of her, those sayings, I use them often when I'm not in front of a class."

I was at the funeral, we were both crying, she was an only child, but had many friends and cousins, she loved children, she loved us, "Shame she won't get to see or hug her grandchildren," I say rubbing my stomach absentmindedly.

"She is looking down on us," Court says with a smile, "she is saying how proud of you she is, how even though she isn't here physically, she is always with us in spirit, she knows, we will make sure that our children know of their weird grandmother."

I sigh, looking again to Court's bleeding arm. She is good at hiding her pain, that is, after her body has time to accept the fact that it is wounded, but here we are, talking as though nothing had transpired between us. I think of all the remedies I know, but the one that would heal her fastest without magic, well, that includes a vampire's venom, dragon's blood, a furie feather, and a werewolf fang. The thing about the mixture is that it needs to be made into a fine paste and put on the intended person within the hour of preparation, but there are three things about this concoction that makes it hard to use; 1. If not mixed correctly, then the one who it is supposed to cure can be turned into a vampire or werewolf, 2. If not put on within a short amount of time, it slowly becomes a poison, after the hour it is a purely evil mixture, but after the first ten minutes it is not recommended unless one is desperate, 3. People have been known to die because of it.

"Hannah?" Court asks.

"What?" I ask, shrinking away from my thoughts.

"I asked if you wanted me to get the few cute guys I know from Harvey High School in Ohio here to strip for us? I mean neither one of us is single anymore; it could be a late/early bachelorette party for us," she says, I laugh.

"That sounds fantastic!" I say, you could hear the enthusiasm as my voice cracked, "Anyone worth mentioning now?"

"No, they are just cute and we could use the fun," she says.

"Don't you think our lovers will feel left out?" I ask.

"Well I know a few gals who would love to 'entertain' the boys for a few hours while we have some fun," she says, and I lose all composure, "I should let you sleep, we can talk more tomorrow."

"Wait!" I all but scream, as she gets up, "Get someone to heal that, please?"

"Sure," she says, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, good night."

"Night."

I watch my sister walk out of the room as my eyes get heavier and darkness overruns my senses.

**Hope you enjoyed! All Reviews Are Welcomed! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N: Since so many want me to stop writing the accent, I will, here you go.**

_~Ryder's POV~_

_Viktor, Raul and Draco, what I would do to keep them happy, safe, care-free, _I think as we are walking towards the Room of Requirements, _Court, she is too much at times, always there being the mother figure, the 'heart' of our group... Hannah, always there and ever ready to protect her friends and family, the 'muscle'... Dan, the father figure, always the rational one, the 'mind'… What would this family of misfits be without them?_

"Amor?" Raul asks.

I am brought out of my thoughts, "Que pasó?"

"What?" the other two ask.

"Did you just speak Spanish?" Vik asks.

"What?" I ask.

Raul is laughing, "Looks like Ryder is tapping into our minds."

"What?" we ask.

"Well, long story short, when you have your soul mates, you can tap into their minds, Ryder did it to ask what I needed in my native tongue, this will make for an interesting time in the future," Raul laughs.

We continue walking, I go back to my thoughts, the others are sending worried glances my way, but I pay no mind, how can I when I seem to be followed by bad luck whenever the Potter family is involved.

"Down by the bay,

Down, down, down,

Down by the bay,

Lay a handsome man bearing arms,

Up on the mountainside,

Up, up, up,

Up on the mountainside,

Stands a beautiful maid singing songs,

Down in the fields,

Down, down, down,

Down in the fields,

Dances a gal and her love,

Up in the air,

Up, up, up,

Up in the air,

Is the life that they all want to share,

Down at the shore,

Down, down, down,

Down by the shore,

She will forever wait for her love,

Up in the town,

Up, up, up,

Up in the town,

She mourns the loss of his life,

Down in the Hospital,

Down, down, down,

Down in the Hospital,

She gives birth to a beautiful baby gal,

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah,

Years pass and as the gal goes off to get married,

She asks her momma, 'Why isn't pa here?'

Her momma replies, 'Pa went off to war and die for you and I,"

Down by the bay,

Down, down, down,

Down by the bay,

Lay a handsome man bearing arms,

Up on the mountainside,

Up, up, up,

Up on the mountainside,

Stands a beautiful maid singing songs,

Down in the fields,

Down, down, down,

Down in the fields,

Dances a gal and her love,

Up in the air,

Up, up, up,

Up in the air,

Is the life that they all want to share,

Down at the shore,

Down, down, down,

Down by the shore,

She will forever wait for her love,

Up in the town,

Up, up, up,

Up in the town,

She mourns the loss of his life,

Down in the Hospital,

Down, down, down,

Down in the Hospital,

She gives birth to a beautiful baby gal,

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah"

I know that voice, "Did you here that?" I ask my loves.

"Yeah," Draco says, "Who was it?"

"I don't know," Raul says, I smile.

"Ryder?" Viktor asks.

"I haven't heard that voice in years, not since I lived with the Potters," a gal with blond hair comes walking around the corner, "Oh. My. God," I say, but then I notice it, she is partly transparent, "She- she was my… babysitter… Ms. Lee?" I call.

She squints, "Harry?" she floats over our way, but she uses her useless legs to appear to run.

"It's Ryder now," I say, "What?"

"You remember me, so I guess that's a good thing," she gives me a sad smile, "I died that night, hun, but at least you and your brother are alive."

"Why are you still here?" Viktor asks, "From what I heard from my boyfriend's nightmares you were a muggle."

"I refused to go to an institution, my father was a wizard, but he abandoned my mother, I made the decision, thinking that all wizarding folks were heartless," Ms. Lee says.

"Ah," Draco says blushing, "I always saw you, but I never thought-"

"It's okay Mr. Malfoy, I hold nothing against you."

"Why are you here though?" I ask.

"Though no magic can bring us back in any shape, my mother prayed to every deity known to man to have me back, so I am stuck in the inbetween. She was selfish, but Asclepius and Hades made a deal with each other and then with my mother, taking her fully from this world, but not fully giving me back to it," she explains.

"Ouch," we all say in unison.

"Yeah, well, I'll die again and be reunited with Hades," she says.

"WHAT?!" I say a bit too loudly.

"I have been stuck in this plain since six months after my initial death, it's time for me to go… _home_," she says.

"But, I just got to-"

"You are still young Ryder," she says, then she directs her attention to my boyfriends, "You ever hurt him, no matter how slight it may seem, you will face me in the afterlife. I should be going, I feel cold, if I start to feel warm I won't get to go back, be stuck here forever. I'll see you, hopefully not for many a moon, take care of yourselves," then two men come, one in a calm blue, the other in brilliant gold.

"Are you ready young one?" They ask.

"What lies behind the veil?" she asks.

"Your mother's selfishness led her to the darkest part of my world," the man in gold states, "You on the other hand, have had this place as your home for many years, it is time for you to tell me where you stand."

"I am ready to be free," was all she said, the two nodded and the three left, but the last thing we hear from them is this little song as they slowly disappear from our view,

"Home,

Where is home,

What is home,

Where did you go,

Didn't you know,

That we were home,

You took me,

Away,

Home,

Going home,

A home,

Away from home,

Far, far, away,

Let's go home,

Home,

Going home,

A home,

Away from home,

Far, far, away,

Let's go home,

Home,

Where is home,

What is home,

Where did you go,

Didn't you know,

That we were home,

You took me,

Away,

Finally,

Home."

We stay still, then moment is lost and the voices echo through the halls, "I swear," Raul says, "are all your friends musical?"

"Nope," Viktor and I say.

"Tell me one who isn't," Draco says, agreeing with Raul.

"Viktor," I say, he just blushes, "Can't hold a tune to save his life."

"Boyfriends don't count," the two say, causing Viktor and I to laugh.

"George," I muster to say, "he can't play or sing."

We make our way to our destination and strip into our boxers, the Room of Requirements gave us a room full of earth tones complete with a large bed, sofas, a roaring fireplace, chairs, a coffee table, desks, a full bathroom, and a ceiling enchanted to be the night sky. We all climb into bed, myself in Raul's arms and Draco in Victor's. I hear Draco purring as Victor works out his muscles, Raul is working out mine, but I make no noise, no, instead there is a bulge growing in my nether regions… this is going to be a long night…

**Now don't hate me for dropping it there, good things come to those who wait, but I do want to give you a chapter before one of you scold me for not updating… I do apologize for the wait, the next chapter will be with Hannah, then we will get back to Ryder's little… situation… Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N: Since so many want me to stop writing the accent, I will, here you go.**

_~Hannah's POV~_

I'm walking with my sons by the ocean, Court and Dan bought my mates, my children and I this island one the day of their birth, my beautiful baby boys, they're five now, they go running ahead, they start walking on the water, "KYLE! SEBASTION! YOU BEST BE HAPPY THIS IS OUR OWN PRIVATE PROPERTY!"

"SORRY MUM!" they call, they sound just like their father's, Sebi looks and acts like Fred, while Kyle acts like Cedric, but looks like Fred. The two are thick as thieves. The two are identical twins; short, red hair, dark freckles along their noses and cheeks, but the only difference is their laugh, Kyle, who is the eldest of the two, has a darker laugh, while his younger brother is a bit lighter, it is hard to differentiate, but for myself and the rest of our makeshift family, it is easy.

Kyle is always there for Sebi. The boys go to a muggle day care, where there have been some bullying altercations involving Sebi, but he is never the culprit, rather the victim. Sebi, is the more sensitive of the two, the more 'geekier' I would say… he prefers his books and solitude. Kyle, though the two are matched in physical stature, is more out-spoken, social and prefers to play rather than sit and learn his letters and numbers.

I always worry about Sebi, though the teachers always say how much of a doll he is, and that they tell me how a Kyle just needs to be motivated, but other than that is just as great. Kyle always plays with Sebi, but it hurts me to see him so reserved, Ryder always tells me how much he wished that was how he and Hayden would have been, but it wasn't in the stars for them.

I watch my boys, playing with one another, how each one is so like the other, yet so different. They are fast learners, they took a test and they were jumped into first grade their first week of kindergarten, they are just like their daddies, both prank hard and work even harder.

"Hannah-Hunny!" I hear a far too familiar voice call.

"Court! Where are my niece and nephew?" I ask.

"Damion and Grace are at the house getting changed into their swimming attire," she says, I look at her swollen stomach.

"Do you know what you guys are having yet?" I ask.

"Another boy," Court says, "We are still trying to figure out a name…"

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Tom is trying to come back into my life," she gulps, "He's my mother's rapist, what should I do?"

"Do you really want my advice or are you just voicing it in my proximity?" I ask jokingly.

"Come on sis, it's hard enough letting him have some kind of visitation with his grandkids," she sighs.

"Well, it's been over five years since you first gave him back the biggest part of his soul, I think you should start out slow," I say, "Kinda like when you first started dating Danny… Okay?"

She wraps an arm around me, "Fine, but if this backfires I'll have your head," she laughs.

-_WAKE UP_-

I wake up and look at my stomach, "Now you two have first names, now just to get your fathers to agree."

I feel them squirm, they are going to be a hand full, but nothing I can't handle, not after my little fiasco with Hayden, _"Momma, it's gonna be okay," _I jump, what the hell?

_"Yeah, mum, don't worry, we'll try to be good," _I hear the other say.

"What the hell?" I ask out loud, "You two are gonna kill me one day!"

I hear them giggle, _"Don't worry momma," _they say in unison, _"we'll just keep you on your toes."_

I smile, "Just a bit longer and I'll hold you in my arms, go to sleep you two."

_"Yes momma,"_ one says, _"Will you sing to us?"_

"Sure," I say, "Let me think…

One Song

Glory

One Song

Before I Go

Glory

One Song To Leave Behind

Find One Song

One Last Refrain

Glory

From The Pretty Boy Front Man

Who Wasted Opportunity

One Song

He Had The World At His Feet

Glory

In The Eyes Of A Young Girl

A Young Girl

Find Glory

Beyond The Cheap Colored Lights

One Song

Before The Sun Sets

Glory - On Another Empty Life

Time Flies - Time Dies

Glory - One Blaze Of Glory

One Blaze Of Glory - Glory

Find

Glory

in a song that rings true

truth like a blazing fire

an eternal flame

Find

One Song

A Song About Love

Glory

From The Soul Of A Young Man

A Young Man

Find

The One Song

Before The Virus Takes Hold

Glory

Like A Sunset

One Song

To Redeem This Empty Life

Time Flies

And Then - No Need To Endure Anymore

Time Dies"

I listen to them, they no longer speak, but I can hear content moans as they sleep. Maybe, just maybe, we will have a happy life.

**I do NOT own this song! This comes from my favorite musical of all time… RENT! It is One Song Glory sung by Roger, a singer/song writer/guitarist who is slowly dying of AIDS. Please Review and if you don't know the musical and don't have a problem with Homosexuality, Cross-dressing, Stripers, death, and the 90's, I strongly suggest checking it out! Sorry this one is so short!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**A/N: Since so many want me to stop writing the accent, I will, here you go.**

_~Ryder's POV~_

Raul keeps working at my muscles, but as the rest of them relax, one still tenses, "Viktor," I hear Draco call, and I hear Viktor call out his name in return. My eyes open and I see that the two are undressing each other, their eyes closed and their mouths locked.

"Ryder, are you okay?" Raul asks in-between kissing the crook of my neck, I didn't realize that my muscles started to tense again.

I moan in return, I feel his bare hands on my back and working their way down… When did I become naked?

I feel Raul's chest, his whole body radiating so much heat… When did he loose his clothing?

I feel two more sets of hands start to work on my body, "Relax love," Draco calls.

"Vhy do I have a feeling this is your first time?" I hear Viktor say.

"Nothing wrong with being a virgin dear," I hear Draco laugh.

"So what if I'm still a virgin?" I say in a deep moan.

"None of us are," Raul says.

I feel my body stiffen, this is embarrassing, this little fact causes me to let out a shaky sigh. They work at my body and Vik brushes a finger over my hip bone, I shudder at the pleasure, I become uncomfortably hard. Viktor brushes again and I grind against Raul, who moans my name in a deep, husky voice.

Then Draco takes that as his cue to find another sensitive spot of mine, right below my ear lobe, he climbs over me and latches his mouth to the area, I grind back into him, "Relax love, let's take our time, we don't want to hurt you now."

Fuck! I don't want to wait! I want to feel the love they have for me and I want to show them how much love I have for them!

"Here, this may be a bit uncomfortable at first, but it'll feel good in good time," Viktor says.

I hear a pop after he conjures something, but nothing happened that I expected, I felt something cold and wet at my entrance, I jerk away, "Love, it's okay, I'm just going to prepare you so we don't hurt you," Draco says.

I relax with every word, slowly letting myself accept what is going on around me, "Now, just relax," Raul says, massaging my muscles, I close my eyes, "Since this is your first time, it's all about you tonight."

I know Viktor's touch, just like I know Hannah's voice and the back of my hand, he slowly presses a finger inside me, stopping every couple seconds so that I can adjust. I relax as my loved ones caress my skin and Viktor slowly pumps his finger in and out of me, but then I feel him add a second and I stiffen, "It's okay, just take a sec to relax," Draco whispers.

I slowly relax and Vik slowly presses the second deeper into me, once it is fully in, he starts to pump into me and stretch me, scissoring his fingers, then adding a third and repeating the process until he says, "Alright, you ready?"

I give a curt nod and they come to an agreement that since I've known Vik the longest that he will go first… all I can do is thank god that it is the weekend, since I have a feeling that I won't be able to walk straight for a few days. I try and relax, Raul and Draco playing with my nipples, as I feel something larger than three fingers start to enter me, my breath hitches.

"Just give the vord love and we can stop," I hear Vik say, as he presses further inside me.

Raul is hissing, Draco is humming contently and Viktor is slowly pacing himself, ever so slowly getting faster. I feel myself getting tighter as my body tenses, Viktor moans, "Ryder," he takes in a deep breath, "you're gonna make it end before the good part begins."

I moan at this, but then I feel something warm and wet against my straining erection, I open my eyes and see Draco licking my cock. I look up to see Raul kissing Viktor, both of which make me even harder and throbbing uncontrollably, I hear Draco purr as he licks my tip. I feel myself tighten, "Ryder," Vik moans.

Viktor quickens his pace, grabbing my hips, deeper and deeper he goes, his moans deepen. He's so big, filling me, I'm suppressing the urge to scream, but it is getting harder to do so. Raul and Draco are playing with my body, but out of nowhere I feel an electric sensation that causes me to lose control of my mouth and organ, not just a moan escapes my lips, I scream in pleasure and feel pulsating and something leaving my nether regions, then I feel something warm enter me, but then I black out.

I reawake with a bitter taste in my mouth, "What the hell?" my head hurts, every part of my body hurts, I look around and see my boyfriends are asleep, then what happened after Viktor comes to me;

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Viktor came inside me and he pulled out, kissed me roughly on the mouth, while Raul licked up the cum on my stomach. Draco and Viktor gave each other a disturbing glance and nodded._

_"Raul, 69 twins," Draco says, Raul's eyes widen and a smile crept upon his lips._

_"Sure, Ryder, this might be a bit… painful at first, but give it a chance… please?"_

_As unsure as I was I nodded, Draco got under me, Raul was in between my legs and Viktor got into a 69 position with me. I felt his tongue dance around my tip, just as I took him fully into my mouth. I felt Raul put himself inside me first, pumping lightly at first with Draco caressing my shoulders, but then Draco took his hands away and lifted his pelvis several inches in the air. _

_Draco must have grabbed his dick because I felt it moving at my entrance, causing both Raul and I to moan. Raul pulled out and Draco started to thrust inside of me, Viktor's tongue and hands playing with my cock and sack making me tighter and drawing me closer to the edge again by the minute. After several minutes Draco pulls out, but then I feel TWO cocks entering me, as though trying to split me in two._

_Their thrusts are in sync and as my pleasure grows with them inside of me, I pace my head to go faster, causing Viktor to cum in my mouth, just to get hard again. All of us are moaning and groaning, Draco moves to sit up, I have to hold Viktor's ass so he doesn't topple over, which gives me an idea. The jar of lube is still next to us, I place a finger in the substance and get a large amount out, I place my finger and the cold substance on top of his ass hole, I can feel him tense, he stopped moving for a moment before he continued. I pushed my finger inside of him and started to pump._

_"I think he's getting Viktor here prepared for us," Draco says seductively._

_Viktor draws me closer and closer as I quicken the pace; I add a second and third finger, stretching him, Draco and Raul grab my ass and thighs, or lack thereof, and stop moving, but then their arms lift and then drop me and Viktor as they quickly pull us back down. They moan and start to kiss next to me ear, Raul's movement of his lower body causes Viktor to move quicker, and in return causing me to move quicker with the pleasure. _

_I feel myself about to explode, and I hope I'm not the only one. I get tighter as Draco and Raul hit my prostate, causing me to buckle into Viktor's mouth, they quicken the pace and hit it over and over again; I cum first, then Raul and Draco and finally Viktor, we collapse in a mess, but clean ourselves up and get into suitable sleeping arrangements. Then blackness… _

_~REAL TIME~_

The bitter taste must be the cum… that was amazing… I must have taken something because I remember it happening, but just that, not it actually happening… weird.

I cast a spell to see the time and see that it's three in the morning, I got, maybe, three hours of sleep. I lay back down and look at the ceiling… How did I get so lucky?

**Yes I know it's been awhile, and I apologize, for many a things;**

**1. Not updating regularly; school, family, mi novio, friends, and having seizures or close to one every so often.**

**2. Not being a good enough writer for some, I got a constructive review that I wasn't too pleased with, but will take it into account… meaning I might stop writing in alternate personalities and I might send characters away (FYI) and will be having a new poll on the issue**

**3. For this chapter not being up to par with some of the others I have read and the lingo being my own, sorry.**

**I will attempt to get the next one up by the end of the week. Hope you all enjoyed.  
REVIEW PLEASE, WOULD LOVE THE FEED BACK!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Error of Tragedies**

**Original Author: Chinsuihime**

**Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.**

**PLEASE! vote on the poll and follow the instructions in the title. This chapter is not how I really feel about the gay community, my little brother is gay and so are most of my friends, so… PLEASE DON'T HAVE MY HEAD! Thank you to my lovely readers, well… here… we… go…**

**Contemplation**

_~Hayden's POV~_

They let me come back for the rest of this year, but would be monitoring me with this stupid tracking spell. I swear, I'm going to get my revenge.

Even with that little bastard out of the family, he still finds ways to get back into my life, no good lousy piece of shit. I swear he can't be normal, if he would have just did what he was told, I wouldn't be humiliated, "Hayden, come back to bed."

"Ginny, it needs to be stopped, Dumbledore wants his perfect world and any obstacle must be eliminated."

"Can we worry about that in the morning? Please?"

I turn from the sink and dry my face, these fucking nightmares about him, with me being the freak. Being gay is not right; boys should be with girls, being with the same sex is just so… DISGUSTING! Mum and Dad would die if I was that way, makes me sick just to think about it.

I'm the one who should be getting what he has, the fame, glory, protection, recognition, love of EVERYONE, the powers, his shared core wand wand… I wish him dead, I will do what Dumbledore, my parents and what no one else has or had the balls to do… his existence is futile.

It sided with the Dark Lord, I need to get rid of them… they shouldn't be permitted to breathe! Their freakishness, they want everything to change, social structure, elections, they want a REVOLUTION! How dare they?! This culture is very traditional! FUCK! If only Gryffindor was understanding about that, unfortunately, only Slytherin saw that little complication.

Walking slowly back to Ginny's bed, I take note of her naked form… she has little to no curves, but her ass is large and her tits are starting to catch up to it. Her long fire red hair flowing down her back, with a little rats nest on the right side, but it makes her look adorable. She opens her arms which I go straight to, her body is so cold, she needs someone to warm her up, I'm always so happy to help any damsel in distress.

"Hayden, relax, you're the Boy-Who-Lived, and Dumbledore didn't make a mistake, I KNOW he didn't."

I relax and think about her soft, flawless skin, how tight she is when I fuck her… stupid thing thinks I'm in love with her, well, yes, she's a good lay, but nothing more though, no spark, nothing, "What would I do without you Gin?"

"Be lonely," she whispers 'seductively', well I pretend for her, it's rather revolting, her voice goes deep and the expression on her face makes her look like she's going to be sick or angry. Honestly, she is the biggest whore in the school, I have to test myself daily to make sure I don't get anything from her other partners.

"You're right," I say, "Get some sleep Gin."

"Night love."

I'm not her love, I have my eyes set on a girl with brown hair and smells like flowers.

_~Courtney's POV~_

Dan went to sleep some hours ago, we had a disagreement on how to deal with Tom, what was best for the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds. He was for tradition, while I'm for revolution, but we couldn't seem to compromise with what had transpired today. He refuses to see what I see, the untouchable families, they have more secrets, people in their pockets, and so much more.

I shouldn't have said that he was an extreme conservative; I told him that he needed to get out of the dark ages and look at this millennium in a new light, that reform was needed, but that just made it worse. We love each other, but our political views don't quite agree on some topics. Dan called me a 'Demon's Spawn' that I was 'just like my Rapist father'. I hear Dan's breathing, deep and slow; he exerted a lot of magic during our fight, trying to get his point across, while I went into muggle politics mode with no magic.

Why should we use magic for everything? I love him, we complete each other, like Yin and Yang, but only with politics are we not in perfect harmony, or maybe we are… hummm. My mother believes that many things should be done like muggles, that magic is so much more than what we use it for, that gives me an idea.

_~Fred's POV~_

I'm gonna be a daddy, I'm not even out of school and… Fuck! I can't ask her to get rid of my children, Merlin, what guy would do that? Okay, breathe, she said she could handle it for some time, I could get a summer job, George and I can start up a business, I'm gonna be a dad…

Cedric and I walked in a deathly silence several hours ago; maybe he was upset that he wouldn't be a blood father to one of them… I don't know, but our walk was full of tension. When we arrived he simply stated, "I'm straight, I will not kiss you unless she is in front of us and we have to look as though we get along, got it?"

"Hey, look, get your head out of your arse and do what's best for our relationship with Hannah. She loves us both and we don't have to feel that way towards each other, Hannah is the only thing that matters, don't worry about it, night."

How could he be so insensitive, Hannah is our common factor, she needs us both, I love her, the mother of my children, huh, he doesn't have the decency to act for her benefit, how is he ALSO her mate?

_~Tom's POV~_

I really fucked up, Courtney's mother, Lila, my beautiful gem, told not only the Wizarding World, but our daughter that she was a product of a rape. I know I was cruel when I lost control, but never did that happen, the rape. I did the math, she was conceived on our anniversary, I was in complete control. I hope she knows, her mother won't admit it until her last breath, then it may be too later for me… it may be hard for her to except, but it's the truth.

My followers are currently celebrating the fact that my previous views and body are back, not the tyrannical bastard I am known to be in this age, if only they knew.

_~Hannah's POV~_

Laying on the hospital bed, my mind is abuzz with preparations on my children's room and bringing into this world. I'm gonna be a mommy! Oh how I can't wait! Whoa, slow down, Fred and Cedric are still in school, meaning I'm going to raise these children for several years, alone… _*Yawn* "Momma, what's wrong?"_

*Shhhhhh* "Don't wake your brother."

_"Sorry, what's wrong momma? You're worried, daddy's worried-"_

"What?" this one's voicing more than he would if he was shy, this one must be Kyle.

_"Daddy's worried about you, and our other daddy, about how hard it's going to be for them, since they're still in school, how our other daddy isn't too happy to share you and-"_

"Kyle, hush, it's okay," I try to coax him, "both your daddies love you, don't worry," okay, now how is that going to stop ME?

_"That's my name? Kyle?" _he asks, YES, he got onto a different topic.

"Yes, you like it?"

_"What's my brother's name?"_

"Sebastion, or Sebi, for short."

_"I like our names, whose last name will we have?"_

"We'll see when I talk to your fathers, okay?"

_"Okay," _*YAWN* _"I'm going back to sleep, night momma."_

"Night, Kyle," I say, I look around the white walled room, I feel cold and alone. I see all the empty beds, the beds that look as though they are lying in wait to take an unsuspecting victim from this life.

I feel sick, the antiseptic smell, the white colors… I shudder, I hate hospitals, I would rather die at home than have to be saved in a cold, heartless area by cold, heartless healers. I want to throw-up; this isn't a comfortable room to be in, no matter the reason. I hear footsteps, they are fast and steadily they slow, stopping outside the hospital-wing.

The door slowly opens, possibly trying not to wake the occupant in the room, well, I'm awake and getting very annoyed with their antics. The person walks in, unfortunately, the robes these people wear make it hard to tell their sex, until a male voice escapes their lips, the words are Latin.

"Please be asleep," Tom? "I just need to get this letter and hoard of memories to my daughter," he continues to walk my way, "I know I'm a right bastard, but she is still my blood, even if she hates the fact… the spell I cast will repeat what I said, please help me." He pulls out a package and sets it on the night stand next to my bed, along with some flowers; he turns and slowly leaves the room… what the fuck?

_~Ryder's POV~_

I can't get back to sleep, I have a sickening feeling that something's going to happen… Merlin, please, let me be wrong. I hear my heart race, I feel like a lost child in the woods, trying to get home. I want to scream, but the wolves are howling, and I have to try and stay alive and get home.

I want to be home, with my family and friends all happy, my boyfriends growing fonder of each other each day and our family growing. I know a war is coming, but the people who hold the most weight are unknown and the type of war it will be; physical or political.

I look out the window that the castle provided and see the beautiful, clear blue sky, the imperfections making all the more beautiful, the stars, scattered so far away from each other, yet, to our eyes, look so close together. I slowly get out of bed to go sit on the sill, to look at the beauty that philosophers have contemplated the stars to be for millenniums prior this moment.

Reaching the sill I place my weight against the pillows that the school provided. Pulling my knees to my chest I look up to the sky. How many people in the history of this school have sat at one of the sills and mimicked this position, just to contemplate the days in a lonely silence. I look out the window and take note of the beautiful reflection in the lake, the slight movement in the trees, the creatures flying in the sky and the stars above.

The stars, the vast quantities of space, what is it really? Is it more than molecules, particles among other things? Are we alone in this cold vastness? Are we really here? Are we just an idea of someone else's imagination? Are we ourselves just dust particles in an even larger vastness of someone's mind?

I look back at my lovers, still contemplating my rambling; I have all the time in the world to contemplate life's mysteries, but why should I? I have the love and support of three wonderful men, men I plan to spend the rest of my life with.

Looking back to the stars, I again contemplate our future, not even the stars last forever, taking hundreds upon hundreds of years to form and the light from the burning hot plasma to reach the earth, but how do we know that the single star that burns brightly, light years away, hasn't already burnt out or imploded, creating new stars and dust particles to create a new star?

I take one last look at the stars and the vastness above, get up from my seat and walk back to bed, where I am welcomed into a black, blissful sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please vote on the poll, it'll end on Sunday, April 28. Thanks for the support!**


End file.
